You've Got to Be Kidding Me
by the-voiceless
Summary: Awesome unknown tall and green and black alien won't go away. Mom's missing. Dad won't be back in two weeks. And, I think that this Predator has the hots for me? Seriously? Seriously?
1. Found and Oh Damn

**Chapter 1:**

**I think I should know how to take care of a pet by now, but this was just plain stupid beyond belief. Dumbass! I knew how to take care of a dog. Care for a cat. Raise a turtle. Let live a damn fish! But it was nothing compared to this. I mean, what was I suppose to do!? I wish that this '**_**pet**_**' or whatever, came with a manual or something! Or a remote. He was just so difficult, he was annoying, complicated, horrible, deadly, filthy, curious, unpredictable, and just so damn….sexy. I can't put it to words, but he just was. Is that wrong to say about a pet? YES! Wow, holy shit, how sick and I? Oh, who the hell cares! Right!? At first I had hated and feared him and wanted to call the authorities right away, but I had this love for animals and that made me keep him. Plus, why the hell should I let the government and all that secret nonsense take him away to 'Sector 5' or whatever and study and dissect him endlessly until he is dead!? That was just cruel. And I would be a bitch if I did that anyway, and I would probably be dead if '**_**he**_**' knew I could do that. But I won't. And there are many reasons why! First, I would be a bitch. Second, my life would be in danger. Third, I wanted to keep him anyway.**

**So what if he was an alien! I kinda thought they were cool anyway, and this would be a fun little experiment, and quite a story to tell. And I remember when this all happened. That's where all the magic happened. Yea…let's go back there. Wasn't that beautiful? Go down memory lane with me. Go back in time. Hmm, yea. Oh yea, this is happening.**

**DOWN MEMORY LANE**:

"Mom, do I have to!?"

"YES YOU DO!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Well you're gonna!"

"Why can't you do it!?"

"Do you want dinner!?"

"Yes…"

"Then YOU have to go."

"But…."

"For the sake of the house!"

"For the sake of me!"

"You!? Why not me!?"

"Is this conversation really necessary!?"

"For all of us, yea! Go! Or your grounded!"

"Bitch…" I mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing. I love you!"

I ran out the creaking door and literally stomped my way down the creepy dark road from out house that had 'haunted' written all over it! It was a long road that had one of those withered trees that you would usually see in the storage of a Hollywood stage. I mean, seriously!? Seriously!? I couldn't believe this is where I was going to live. I liked my other place better than this, and this just sucked! And dad was out of town, and I forgot where the hell he was, but just hoped he would be back. I shivered hopelessly in my black thick coat that I usually wore for winter instead of this. Evening was coming, and all I could do was just stare at the road for now. Mom noticed.

"Come on, Adrian! I need you to do this." She urged.

"But why me!? Why can't you do it!?"

"I can't at my age. I'm an old woman!" She protested.

"You're 34." I pointed out.

"And still counting."

"You suck." I spat.

"You love me."

So I was slowly walking down the road that had 'haunted' all over it! Like I said. Anyway, my mother (hit and run) had just talked me into checking the damn mail. Yea, she was too old!? Hell no! I was….too young. I was only 15 years old. That would be my excuse. But what could I do? Huh!? My mom was unstoppable and deadly. She was a cannibal of the human soul. And I was the victim.

Finally after what seemed forever of walking, I reached the mail box that had one of hose rotating meal roosters on top of it. I opened the damn thing and what do I find!? What the hell do I find!? Do you really want to know!? Do ya!?

Nothing.

"**You bitch**!" I screamed out with the full power of the human lungs, and remembered that it was Sunday! SUNDAY! Dumbass! And why didn't mother tell me, I don't know.

"You're going to be SO SORRY!" I cursed and stomped back down the road that had 'haunted' written all over it! When I reached the door, I was gonna let hell loose!

"MOM! It's freakn Sunday! There is no mail! Did you know that!? Why the hell did you send me down the--you know what!? You know what!? I'm not talking to you for the next hour!"

I put my coat on the chair and made my way up the stairs and to my room that was painted a dark royal blue. I loved that color. My bed was already in place and so was my TV and computer.

"And if you would be so kind to leave my food in the dinner table!" I yelled and took off my socks and shoes. Then I made my way down the stairs, and found myself nearly falling down. I saw my food on the table and picked it up.

"This better be well-done…." I mumbled as I looked at the steak in front of me. I didn't like medium rare. "Ya know, when school starts everything's gonna change! And when I get my drivers license, this _will_ change!" I went back up to my room and flopped on my bed….accidentally spilling my drink. It was just bad luck for me today. The soda went spilling everywhere on the nice soft brown wooden floor. This couldn't be happening! I sighed and hit my wall!

"Gah damn it! See!? See!? This is what I'm suppose to put up with! Every damn day!"

I yelled again, and wondered why my mom dearest wasn't responding to any of my sudden outbursts towards her. Usually she would ground me. Yell at me. Shout at me. Curse at me. Threaten me.

But she was a mom. An irreplaceable mother of dreamless wonders. She was like a mother hyena. A carnivorous and scavenging wild dog animal that could devour her pups if she hungry enough. And sometimes even the pups eat their brothers and sisters. It's how they're sometimes born. I wouldn't want babies eating me. (scary…)

"Mom!? Are you listening to me!?"

There was no response.

"Mom! Don't be screwin around!"

No response.

"Are you there? Hello!?"

I sighed and got up and ran downstairs and searched the whole damn house, and she was no where to be found and this sorta worried me for awhile now. I didn't see a note on the fridge. Her jacket still hung on the door. The car was still here. The door was still locked, and I locked when it when I came back too. Her cellphone was still here, and she never went anywhere without it.

"Where is she?" I repeated to myself and decided to check the backyard. I opened the glass sliding door, to bring myself to the porch. A cold wind passed by, and I still didn't have any socks or shoes on. Which was a crappy idea since it was SO cold at the moment, and dim grey clouds didn't move and looked so dissatisfied.

"Mom!" I called and the dark trees gave no reply. "Mom!" I walked down the steps, and I looked towards the red clouds and there was sunset. Over the hills, the sun disappeared beyond the trees. I could feel faint distant echo of the sun's disappearance.

"Twilight. Mom's not here. Maybe she'll come back." I said to myself and walked back to my house. I went to the living room and paced back and forth and sat on the couch.

"I don't know, maybe she went for a walk. No. She hates nature. Maybe she went hunting, that'll be my guess. She'll be a real killer, and I'd say there are a lot of deer around here. Maybe elk. Possibly bear? I wonder if you can camp or something…Ya know, I haven't found this situation very easy. I mean, I have been home alone a lot. But this is different. Usually she'd warn me ahead of time if she's leaving for somewhere, but this is just stupid. Maybe she went to go get dad or something. Maybe I should watch a movie…but what to watch?"

"Yea, mom she's been really quite ever since we got here. I don't know what it is. Cold feel. The weird-ass breakfast she had the day before? I don't know, maybe I'm just freaking out that my mom abandoned me, and I have this feeling of being alone. Like, one of those crappy owners who just throw away puppies on the street for the hell of it, or because they're not really prepared or whatever to take care of it. A mother abandons pup. But she'll come back. Yea. Just gotta keep that confident feeling, and everything will be fine."

"Totally! That's what I gotta do. Just keep my cool, and everything will be find. Plus, I have the house all to myself. Got the TV, radio, computer, moms bed, and the car! Oh my god, the car! Oh, man! Thanks for the talk, man, I really needed it," I smiled and was relieved.

Then I brought myself to remind myself that I was alone in the house…so that meant I was talking to myself for a moment there. Talking to myself. Sounds crazy, but it works. This was bad, but she would be back. After that talk with myself, I felt better and just sat down and watched TV, and let myself go with the flow. Go with the flow.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a freakn mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a shiny diamond ring."

I sang as I was curled up on my bed in the corner and rocking myself back and forth. Back and forth.

"And if that diamond ring don't shine, then momma's gonna---don't worry about a thing. Cause, every little thing will be alright. Don't worry…about a thing….cause every little thing will be alright! E-everything's going to be alright! Everything's going to be alright!" I sang to myself. It was better than talking to myself.

I was alone, and I couldn't believe that my mom was gone…she was gone. I had no idea where she was or why she left, but I just wanted her back with me. She was my mom.

Another POV

Hunting was one thing. Killing was another. But finding a mate…was another different thing. Way different. The male warrior had proved himself worthy, and had full permission from the Elders back on his home planet to search the entire universe for a mate. A mate. And he had chosen his final destination to search for a mate that will soon bear his children, and his chosen destination was Earth. The Elders helped him send him to Earth, and his own ship was hidden well within the bowels of the forest, the one place where the oomans could not find him easily. After his mission back at the underground temples where ice and water was and successfully escaped the clutches of death from the Queens stab in the back, Scar has returned to fulfill his own private mission.

Now, he has observed and examined every single female ooman that he could find near their village, but Scar saw no interest in them. Scar was a very picky warrior, like his brothers had told him so. So, finding the right mate on Earth would probably be a little bit more………difficult than he had expected.

But all of these female oomans were very similar to each other, they had large families, belong to different clans, had strange connection of allies, a warm hut or house on every street, small and big strange transportation vehicles with black tires, wore colorful paint on their entire face, strange footwear with a spike on the end, very little and thin colorful clothing and revealing skin, curious dark obstacles of some kind to protect their eyes from the sun, and strange sparkling jewelry they even wear on their tongues. This had not interested Scar.

He wanted something…more. More different. A different kind of female that would be his rightful mate.

But not until he set his sights on _**her**_. She came from a different kind of family and clan. She was alone. In a different kind of hut. She was unlike all the other female oomans. Scar noticed that a sibling of hers was missing. The female ooman was abandoned? She was left all alone, and Scar decided to keep close and stay watch for her. Since the female was an ooman and a lonely ooman, the female was helpless and other strange male oomans can come right up and harm this female, so Scar decided to be protective and very observant towards her. He wasn't going anywhere.

Alone. Scared. The ooman was. That's what he observed, and soon Scar would have to cleverly improvise and intrude upon her home and take her to be his mate and all will be done then.

Your POV

"I hope you're glad, with what you've done to me.

I lay in bed, all day long, feeling melancholy.

_Oh somebody kill me please_!?

Somebody kill me please!

I'm on my knees!

Pretty, pretty please!

Kill me!

I want to diiiee!

Put a bullet in my heeeeaaaaad!"

I sang out loud as I possibly could and then I took another gulp of soda that could kill me! But that wasn't really taking any effect on me, and then I looked at the clock and it was 9:30 and outside…..the forest was silent and there was no signs of life anywhere. No signs of my mom coming back, and in the past 4 hours…I've been taking back everything I've said about her. I was sorry.

Now, I was alone and with no one there to make my breakfast tomorrow morning! No one! Who was gonna make the waffles!? Make the over-easy eggs! Cook the burnt black toast! Pour the weird tasting orange juice! There to make my day!? Who was gonna do the dirty laundry!? Who was gonna be there to fix the leak/crack in my ceiling in my room!? Who was gonna be there to ruin my day when that time comes when there's an awkward moment and then yelling starts and--

_**CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I had my hands over my head and shivering like hell on the couch in my living room, and something upstairs…happened! Something happened. I felt like calling the cops, because whatever just happened upstairs just scared the freakn shit out of me!

"What the hell was that…." I whispered to myself and I slowly got up and rubbed my hands together.

"Hello?" I stuttered, and put my hand on the rail of the stairway. I gulped, and my eyes started to play tricks on my head, and the stairway looked really steep. It….the stairs just stretched themselves--I couldn't explain it, but it did and this was so scary--I-I gotta pull myself together. SO, I just ran up the steps and into my room for the hell of it, and hoped that the small and very tiny crack on the ceiling of my room did not just open up a lot more than it was.

"Please…please…please…please," I repeated. I slowly put my hand on the silver doorknob and opened it-----to reveal the most biggest hole that I have ever seen in my ceiling!

"What the f*** happened here!?" I screamed and if my mom ever comes back, she would be SO pissed off! But it wouldn't be my fault! "What the hell happened here!? This better as hell not have been some screwed up prank!" I screamed and from underneath the rubble of wood and chunks of the ceiling, something very _**big**_ moved and it shifted quickly. I thought it was a guy, but this was much bigger, and soon I was afraid again, and I was cautious.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

Then it slowly rose from the rubble and I….guess I fainted. What I saw was not human…he wasn't human.


	2. Fear and Observations

Chapter 2:

"Dude, are you ok? I mean….you fell through the damn roof. I mean, come on! Can you get up? I can call the ambulance if--" I was cut off as the dust settled down and he was definitely not freakn human! He was green and a bit black, long black claws, wore some sort of metal armor, and possessed different kind of weapons, and he wore a silver mask with wires connecting to the back. He had, like, dreadlocks and he had some sort of alien insignia on the helmet or something.

"Hi?"

Then, he responded by clicking from behind the helmet and he somehow limped his way towards me and I freaked out and closed the door. And I think I may have slammed it in his face, but he was a freakn alien, and what do I do? What do I do!?

"Call the cops…." I told myself, and dashed down the stairs and got a hold of the phone, but the lines were cut off, and I got pissed off and I slammed it on the floor! I was hyperventilating rapidly! Upstairs, I heard the door was being busted down and I heard that familiar clicking sound, and my heart just jumped up into my throat.

"NO! Shit! This is just like the horror movies, where the home phone is cut off and the victim finds the doors are locked, and the victim is suddenly all alone and there's no one else around. The victim is freaking out and doesn't know what the hell to do!"

I paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and the alien thing came down the stairs! I really wanted to scream and bust through the window, but I think that was really unnecessary and very uncalled for. Plus, this was new house! And he sounded pissed off, and for the hell of it…..I started to scream uncontrollably!

"Please don't kill me! I'm only 15 years old! I have so much to live for! And I don't care if I'm being too dramatic! Call me a Drama Queen if you want, but I want to live!"

The alien ran towards me, but I hid behind a table and he was on the other side. We circled around each other around the table and suddenly he just then decided suddenly to jump over it, and I ducked down quickly! This guy could be a freakn murderer for all I know, and why did he chose this house anyway? Out of all of the houses and the distant neighborhood, why the hell did he chose this one!? Why!? Why do bad things happen to good people!? Why!? The alien suddenly seemed to be calm, and maybe he was settling down, just maybe. His shoulders and arms were lowered, and his clicking sounds slowly decreased.

"Ok. Ok. I'll talk. I didn't mean to call all aliens 'dumbasses' back in the past! I didn't mean it! Really! I think that aliens are awesome! They're cool! They're cool! Are we cool! Are you cool!? Come on! You gotta give me some feedback, man!"

I put up my hands up for defense and he seemed he was trying to make out of what I was saying.…and that I hoped he knew I didn't want any trouble.

"Please…please, come on. Please, don't kill me. I was just waiting for my mom to come home. Alright!? Please, don't kill me. I mean, I know you've had a rough night…but you don't have to take your anger out on me. Ok, I get it that you fell through a roof….but seriously!?"

He clicked something, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Seriously, dude, don't do this. Don't do this to me. Please!? Ok? Are we cool? How about you leave and I won't tell anyone about this, I swear. I won't say anything about this. Alright?"

Then….he did something that I never thought that this alien thing would do. He put up his hands in a defensive way, meaning no harm, and he got all his weapons that was attached to these straps. I observed, and he slowly set them on the floor and he put down his gun-looking thing down too and he slowly bowed his head down. He was disarmed.

"Ok…..I think this means….we're cool? Right? I mean, you really freaked me out, man. Seriously."

He clicked something, and I still didn't understand what he was saying and it was frustrating. He spoke a whole new language, and for some reason….I wished I knew his language….and it was from outer space too!

"You don't understand me, do you? Ok. Um, are you gonna leave, or what?" I asked, and he tilted his head to the side and I cleared my throat. A random and small awkward moment passed and I decided to sit on the couch and wait to see what he would do next. I got very comfortable on the soft and dark brown cushion, and sat cross-legged and…hugged a big white pillow that was the size of a freakn dog. The giant alien thing, that was somehow very attractive to me, stared at me and I just couldn't believe that this was happening to me….and why me anyway!? He walked slowly over and sat on the other side of the couch from me and sat cross-legged and then grabbed a pillow too, and stared at me too.

I took in sharp inhales and I was really clawing the pillow as I got very nervous and anxious at the same time, and the alien thing was observing me.

_(OMFG. This is getting so awkward. And what happens when mom get back? What happens if he doesn't leave? And his eyes are gold. Omg, that is freakn sexy. Well…it's a good thing he can't read my mind. Or can he read my mind!?!? OH CRAP!)_

I thought in my head, and we just sat there.

TO WHAT I WAS SAYING AT PROLUGE:

My heart was pounding. My heart was racing! Can you believe this!? My peaceful and lonely night turned out to be something from a horror film or something like that, and it was really random. I mean, how many people have meet a green and sexy alien that have fell through the roof of their room? I mean, I knew that this wasn't going to progresses or anything but I needed to get him out of here. First, he fell through my roof. Second, I think he tried to kill me. Third, he really freaked me out. Fourth, he wasn't suppose to be here in the first place!

"Ya, know? If this is a prank….I will kick your ass." I threatened and I felt my courage rise up and I clenched my fists.

"But since you fell through the roof of my house, I'll cut you some slack. But I think you need to get out. Now. Please. Pretty please?" I pleaded and he quickly hissed at me. It was almost like a roar! It made me jump/flinch and the fear crept back in.

"Fine, you can stay. But only for a little while! Now….you can sleep on the couch if you want, I'm going to bed. And you better not make a noise…or roar….or whatever."

I quickly got off the couch, and ran up the stairs and…into my parents room. I felt like calling the cops tonight, but seeing the fact that he could kill me, I didn't feel I had a chance. And plus, all the lines were cut off. But of course, I had my cellphone, but that was in my room. And my room was trashed! It was freakn trashed and it's my first day, and I just cleaned it! I just cleaned it!

I layed down on the giant bed, and went to sleep….but kept my eyes a little open because I didn't know if the alien or whatever was coming in or not. I was still scared out of my mind. (Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.)

I repeated in my head. And then the fear got to me! I sat upright in my bed and stared at the door. I prayed that he would freakn leave, but soon I would have to fall asleep and hope he would be gone in the morning. Plus, my mom still hadn't come back from wherever she was and then I was imagining how she would react when she sees what happened here and she sees the alien.

"Please…somebody help me."

Scar's POV

The female ooman was completely alarmed and frightened at his sudden presence in her household through the roof, and he couldn't blame her for it either. Scar had planned to make himself known to her in a silent, clever, and sneaky introduction but that plan was fault…and he was annoyed. Scar still sat on the couch and even though he was an alien to her, he still had manners. Right manners a true warrior would have when male would have to respond to a female of his choice. But this ooman was very different to the females on his planet. Scar would have to study what male oomans do on this planet to attract the female oomans, and have them became their mate.

Scar looked around, and he saw a big black screen that was in the shape of a square. Scar remembered what those were. They were like the screens back on the ship that showed them things, and he knew that the Black Box showed oomans many things. Even education programs. Scar found the remote and turned it on.

News.

Sports.

Music.

Cartoons.

MTV.

Movies.

Movies?

Scar observed the screen and the title on top of the screen, and it somewhat caught his interest. But he pushed the 'MENU' button and there was a long list of these…'movies'….and they seemed to prove useful…..whatever they were.

'_**The Happening.'**_

'_**WALL-E'**_

'_**Forrest Gump'**_

'_**Pirates of the Caribbean' **_

'_**Twilight'**_

'_**Romeo and Juliet'**_

'_**Titanic'**_

'_**Love Happens'**_

'_**Lord of the Ring'**_

All of these were interesting/fascinating choices on the bright screen, and so Scar trusted his instincts and pushed the button and chose '_**Forrest**_ _**Gump**_' and the movie/entertainment/show/education began!

What will he learn?

(Writer: If you haven't seen Forrest Gump….it's a damn good movie!)


	3. Safety and Loneliness

Chapter 3:

Getting up very early in the morning was not my plan, and this wasn't what I had expected to find myself in. What I had thought first was that last night was just some stupid dream that even the hobos would dream. But it was so real! It was real! Why did it have to be real!? The damn alien came to my room. Well…it fell into my room actually, and I easily began to seriously freak out and scream and run and he chased me and we sat on the couch afterwards. Then it was an awkward moment between us, and then I talked to him very nicely and I ran up to my mom's room and slept.

"Mom?"

I whispered, but she was no where to be found. Then, soon I just wanted to cry my heart out, and not only because of fear and hatred but because I felt I was hopeless and just so alone. But….then, I wasn't alone. Because he was downstairs, I think. And I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but for some odd reason….I felt he has a purpose to be here. And he did seem to be nice to me. Ok, he was an alien. First of all, I have no idea where he's from, but I think I do know where he is. Downstairs.

"Hello…?"

I was scared out of my mind, I mean, what if he tries to jump me!? Then what am I going to do!? Wait….I'll be dead! No. I'm not going to die because of a stupid alien that is so….freakishly attractive! Damn, why does he have to be so hot!? It is a male, right? It better be. And I was getting hungry, and I wanted breakfast. Mom wasn't here, so I would have to make it myself. Wait…did she even buy groceries!? I hope she did. But if she didn't then I would have to take out my money I saved up to buy a CD and go shopping myself.

"Are you still down there?"

I was still in my PJ's and I put on a sweater, since it was really cold at the moment and it was to make me feel comfortable. It was a black sweater with a white skull on the back, and it was my favorite one. I hope that the alien, or whatever, was gone and soon I would forget about it soon, and wait for my mom to come back.

"Hello? Hello?"

I called out and when I got downstairs and looked around and noticed that the couch was empty, I realized that….he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

Scar's POV

He watched the entire movie, and other movies called '_**The**_ _**Happening**_' and '_**Titanic**_' and '_**WALL-E**_.' These were all very interesting to him, but he barely enjoyed it….if it was enjoyable at all. He wondered why these oomans watched these anyway, and he didn't know if it was for education or for stupid entertainment. But Scar did enjoy '_**The**_ _**Happening**_' a bit, and it did seem to suit his style. Scar had left the female oomans home and he felt that it was necessary for the female to calm down because of his sudden presence last night, and soon he would return back to her if he chose so. She was different than all the rest of the female oomans. But Scar did not know if she was worthy enough. He had seen many other females back home, and they were perfectly worthy. But this female ooman wasn't worthy, but if she can prove herself then she would definitely become his mate.

But right now, she was just…lonely. Just from looking her, Scar knew that she had no fighting experience at all throughout her entire life. But that only attracted him even more. She was small. She was slim. Loud. And she was very….attractive. He had no idea how to put it. She just was, and she was very fragile and weak.

(The female ooman does have some special qualities. Oomans were always interesting. Even this female.)

Scar whispered, and it was more like a seductive growl as he saw the female ooman leave her home in extreme caution. She took something out, and Scar guess it was a key of some kind, and locked her home before she walked on the road to go wherever she was going.

(Where are you going, ooman female?)

Then it just hit Scar! He didn't even know what she was called. What her name was. Even oomans had names, and Scar desperately wanted to know what this female oomans name was….since his unstoppable curiosity was torturing him endlessly. Scar needed to know! But not now. When at a hunt, a warrior must have extreme patience to track down his prey and then kill it without any mercy what so ever!

But this was no hunt. Well…it sorta was. He was really hunting for a mate of his own, but a hunt that was not in violent or aggressive in any way, which he could with actual prey.

(Where do you go, ooman?)

Scar said, as he was perched on the branch of a tree like a gargoyle and he watched the female walk down the road. But he was bothered because he could easily sense that the female was very troubled…..and soon she was running down the dirt road and to the main road. She continued to run with full speed until she finally reached her home village down the road and there she eased down. In her village there were more oomans there, and the female probably felt safe because she was among numbers. In the village, there was a lot male oomans that kept their eyes on the female, and this bothered Scar very easily because he could easily see that they were aroused by the female.

(Beware….to all male oomans. For I have plans to make her my mate.)

Scar clicked, sending a threat though his mandibles and he began to follow the female ooman further. Scar used his invisible cloaking and jumped up upon the rooftops.

Your POV

Finally, after running almost 1 mile down two roads I finally reached the grocery store and I did my best not to scream and run to the police station for help. I was….sorta…..glad that the alien left, but that meant that I was alone again. Great, I sound like a widow. Well that was my problem! I didn't like to be alone. Especially when I was alone in a house where an alien fell through my roof, and I had no one to speak to.

"How ya doin…?"

I smiled at the grocer and put bread, ham, roast beef, cheese, lettuce, ground beef, steak, chips, Cheese-Its, soup, Hershey bars, water, crackers, and salad on the small shelf thing.

"Fine." He said in return.

He scanned the items and put it in a brown bag and he began to type in the numbers. He pressed one final number.

"That'll be $23.18, please."

"Alright," I got out my cash from my pocket, since I didn't have a purse with me. I gave him the money.

"Have a nice day." He smiled.

"I hope so," I smiled and walked out.

As I got back to my house….there was one thing I could do!

I had to board up the house with wood with a hammer and some nails.

Set up my own private perimeter.

And why am I doing this!?

It's because of that damn alien!

I mean, he scared the crap out of me!

I had to become prepared.

4 Hours Later

"OMG! I'm finally done…" I whispered as I panted in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out! The house was boarded up really tight, and I had to do extra work on the door of my room. There was a giant hole in the roof! So, I had to work on that for a long time.

"Mom…is going to freak when she sees this. I mean, what was the point of all this anyway? Oh yea, because of the alien."

I was talking to myself again. But it always helped me.

"Why was he here anyway? I mean, can't he scare of the crap out of people somewhere else? Why here?"

I said to myself.

"Well…whatever. I'm staying here."

I got out the food I bought and began to make a sandwich and cook the soup and get out some water and a cup, and open up the chip bag. It'll be a really, really, really, really, really long...long....long day. And night.

Scar's POV

Sitting on the branch of a tree, Scar was growling.

(The female ooman hates me. Well, that's just perfect! I can't have a mate who hates me! I can't. I won't.)

Scar clicked, and he put his hand on his forehead and gave a deep sigh and he was annoyed. He had literally frightened her. But he would have to warm up to her. Maybe another appearance from him. But a more….gentler and softer appearance than falling through the roof of her home and making her scream and run from him.

(We will meet again, ooman. And you will be my mate, for all time to come.)

Scar promised.


	4. Cold and Names

Chapter 4:

It was a day without an attractive alien in the house, and that was good enough for me. But it was sorta lonely. And I had some friends, but they were all on vacation and my cellphone couldn't reach them by signal out that far in distance either. I was alone. Since my mom was gone and I had NO idea where to find her and I was kinda getting……scared…...because what if there's a robber or something, then what do I do1!? What if there's a bomb in the house!? As if. But what if another stranger falls through my roof again!? Damn, this sucks. I was like one of those lonely puppies that hangs out around an abandoned house and cried out for its mother and wondered where its family is. So sad.

The alien, I have no clue. But sometimes, for a weird and stupid reason…I wished it was here again. But maybe I'll see it again. I didn't know for sure. I may never know. The house was cold and empty…except that I was in it. The front yard looked grey and blue, the windows were small and looked like they were holding their breath, and the long dirt road in front of the house had 'haunted' written all over it! And I was scared to go outside too, because what if the alien comes out from a bush to jump me!? This wasn't fun.

And the day that was slowly passing was…dull. The sky was grey and there was no sign of the bright blue sky that was once there and I didn't see the sun anymore. And the Weather Channel didn't predict cloudy skies either. And I had no idea what deal I was in for.

"This is so depressing…"

I mumbled to myself…and slowly, I was running out of food to eat. I only had a limited amount of food, and I had only a little bit of money left! And it was getting close to winter too, so that would have problems, since it would be cold. And what about rent, too? What about the heating bill? How will I stay warm? And what will I do when those Girl Scouts with those cookies come by and knock on the door, but I freak out because I'm afraid to open the door because of the alien? I'd miss my chance with this cookies! And it was just…dramatic at the moment.

"What do I do!? I have no one here. I'm alone. I've never been alone before. And I have experience in defending myself in this kind if situation. And where is mom!? I have no idea…and where is the alien? Far away I hope. And when is Girl Scout cookie season? I have no idea, but oh man, I hope they get here soon."

I talked to myself, again and then suddenly--I heard a knock a the door. And I suddenly froze! My blood was frozen and my hands and legs grew numb and I was scared out of my mind! Many things went through my head, and I wondered who was on the other side of the door. Mom. Alien. Robber. Bomber. Girl scout! Cookies!

It was just like in one of those horror movies! Where the victim hears a creepy knock at the creepy door and the victim walks down the creepy hallway to the creepy sound of the creepy knock at the creepy door and then to meet something….horribly creepy! But then I took my chances and thought 'What the hell' and walked up to the door and opened it without any caution and saw…nothing?

"OMG! That's what I gained up my courage for? Nothing? Well, that's just great. And I thought I locked up this door…" I reminded myself and saw the wooden boards on the porch, and it looked like they had been ripped off of the door by force. Someone was here.

"Hello…?"

I asked very cautiously in a low whisper and the front yard and the long dirt road that had 'haunted' written all over was silent and I heard no response. And this was freaking me out. I shut the door and locked it, and backed away from the door…and I had a bad feeling. (So w-who's here…?) I asked myself in my head, and I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"This is really freaking me out…" I mumbled in fear," I don't know what to do. Mom. Mom, where are you? I take back everything I said about you…I just want you back."

I muttered in defeat, and next time if I ever see her again, I'll treat her way better and make sure that she wasn't a cannibal of the human soul. And not a hyena that can eat her cubs.

Scar's POV

He had tore down the barricade of the entrance a long time ago before the female ooman had even noticed until now, and he was upstairs inside the house. She did not notice his secret presence. Just a moment ago, he had hear her mourn the absence of the her mother and that meant that she was displeased of being so alone.

(These oomans have strong emotions….much stronger and my people back home. How….keen.)

Scar was obviously fascinated with the female ooman, not because she was….weird, but she was…different. Finally, he has chosen his prize. A prize he would win.

(Dear ooman. Do not cry. I am to become your mate, and when you are with me…you shall feel no sorrow.)

Scar was not pleased because he knew for a fact that the female ooman was grieving greatly. But he could not present himself, for he was not prepared to face her, not yet, because first he had to observe. Scar just sat on the hand rail of the stairs and watched her. For a few more minutes, Scar observed her and he felt sick to his stomach that he had to watch her grieve and he can't do anything.

(That's it! Do not grieve anymore my ooman.)

Scar jumped down and landed silently, and he slowly walked to the female ooman that was…sleeping? The female ooman was sleeping! Scar couldn't believe this, he wanted to confront her himself, but he was too late. She was already resting, well he couldn't blame her since she had a really, really long day so far.

(No. But when she wakes up, I will be here.)

Scar dared…but he softly picked her up bridle-style and walked up the stairs and into the room which she had slumbered just last night and laid her there. Scar knew. He watched her longingly. Scar didn't know how the oomans slept correctly in their beds, but he guessed. The long sheets would cover their bodies for warmth and the soft puffy white things to support their head as they slept. That's all he knew.

And so…she slept.

(When you wake, ooman, I will be here. And over time, I **will** win your love.)

IN THE MORNING:

Your POV

I woke up in bed, and I felt filthy and very groggy. I needed a shower. Or I needed a hot bath. And my PJs needed to be washed, and air-dried too, and I was hungry. And today I need to clean up in the living room, since I left a bag of chips down there and some soda and I think I left the TV running too, and that was a waste of electricity…but I was tired.

Wait.

How did I get to my new bedroom? I didn't remember walking up here. Or, I was so tired I didn't remember? Maybe. I looked around my room and my eyes adjusted to the darkness and to the light. Well, I guess I just drank way to much--OMG it's the alien!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed as I fell over my bed and landed really hard on my back, and I scrambled to my feet and scooted over to the nearest wall! It's back! OMG! It's back! And it just stared at me. It was staring at me!

"Ok, man! Just keep your cool! Please, don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

*click, click, click, click, click, click*

"What? What is that some sort of code? Look, why can't you write it down!?"

*click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Can I get some feedback that's in English please? I don't understand."

*click, click, click, click, click, click*

"I still don't know what you're saying! I can't understand!"

*click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Dude!"

*Click, click, click, click, click*

I rubbed my temples and I was frustrated at the moment. And if he expected for me to know what he was saying the whole time, he can forget about it! He was a trespasser and an outsider and an attractive stranger, and he was not allowed in my home! I was going to…communicate. Instead of calling the police!

"Ok, I can see that we had a rocky start…and we're acting like we're a couple of freaks. I get it. So, how about we start over?"

And at that moment, he seemed to know what I was saying and the male alien responded my nodding. He clicked and nodded again. He could understand me? Cool. I felt that we just progressed and I felt good about this now, and comfortable enough to say my name.

"Ok, my name is Sonya Strand."

I didn't reach out my hand for a hand-shake, since I think he wouldn't understand me, so I just nodded. And in return he bowed down really low to me and lowly growled in a smooth and relaxing way too. Weird greeting, but oh well!

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Nice to meet you too?"

Maybe this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

Scar's POV

BEFORE:

"Ok, man! Just keep your cool! Please, don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

(I don't not wish to harm you. I wish to make a proposal.)

"What? What is that some sort of code? Look, why can't you write it down!?"

(Would you understand my writing?)

"Can I get some feedback that's in English please? I don't understand."

(You do not understand me. But I understand your language.)

(I came to Earth seeking a mate. And I have chosen you)

"Dude!"

(This maybe harder than I expected.)

Scar grumbled.

PRESENT TIME:

Scar had observed her many times, but he knew that she wasn't anything like this! She kept pacing around the room, and he knew that she was very anxious that he was here. But he was going nowhere. Scar had decided to stay with her. And when Sonya is his mate, he will return with her back to his home planet, but now that plan seemed….impossible.

And what he found most fascinating was that she seemed to be talking to herself, and she was…interesting.

Your POV

"Ok, there's an alien in the house. Mom is gone. Dad won't be coming back soon, and I'm not freaking out. I'm not freaking out. I'm not freaking out. I'm keeping my cool. Keep my cool. And no police. And I have to be careful of other people, because if they see I have an alien here, they're going to flip and call the authorities!"

I looked at the alien.

"Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out."

I looked at the alien.

"You didn't tell me your name."

The green attractive alien sat there for a second and he seemed to be taking in my response for a minute, as if he was downloading what I said. And then finally he understood by walking very cautiously over to me and lifting up his arm? I examined it, and all I saw was scars on it made by some sort of large animal or something and it looked painful. I still didn't get the message and I tilted my head to the side.

He lifted his hand and pointed to the scars…and I think I got the message.

"Mark? Your name is mark?" I guessed about the scars.

He shook his head, and I was now confused. So, he thought for a while and he lifted up four fingers. And at first I was startled and confused, but then I understood after awhile.

"Ok, 4 words. About your name."

He lifted his hand and pointed towards himself.

"You. Ok, you."

"He lifted his hand toward his scars and his long markings that made his arm sorta bumpy like a crocodile.

"Your name is Mark?"

He shook his head.

"It has to be Mark."

He shook his head again. And he pointed to his scars again. Scar. Scar? Then it just came to me!

"Scar? Your name is Scar?"

He nodded in approval.


	5. Converation and Walks

Chapter 5:

"Ok. Mom's out of the house. There's an alien in my house. Dad's gone. And I am not slightly freaking out. But only a little. He can slightly understand my language, but I don't understand his. Oh yea. This isn't going to be a problem!"

I paced around in the kitchen.

"And the alien is so, so , so, so….not hot? Omg, can I be thinking that right now? It's been a long day, yea, but seriously? I know it seems a little weirded out….but what can I say?"

I sighed and it has been a long day. The alien, er, Scar, has been lurking around the house and I guess he was just checking the house out. See what there was to see. And I had no problem with that, but sometimes I would forget he was here and then he'd scare the crap out of me and then afterwards everything would be fine. Scar only spent some of his time in the living room, the main part of the house.

When I would have to do chores around the house, without mother dear telling me to do so, he would just be silent the whole way through. And when Scar was here, I had no reason to fear going outside anymore or even looking out the window anymore because I knew where he was all the time.

And soon I found the alien very….interesting. Although I couldn't figure him out all the way, he was very unpredictable and just so achieving. Just a few moment ago, he went into the forest only to come back with 7 hares in his hands, so he must've done some serious hunting for food. And that made me feel better, because that meant that he wasn't going to eat me. So he stayed here for a couple of more hours, and then I felt that I had the courage to talk to him softly.

"Hey….what's up?"

Scar tilted his head and he looked confused, and then he looked up at the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked up at the ceiling and wondered what he was looking at.

"What?"

He raised his hand and pointed at the ceiling, and he tilted his head as if he was confused. And I was confused, too.

"Oh! I didn't mean 'what's up' in that way. It means 'Hello' for us."

He nodded his head in approval. And I chuckled out loud, to know how much he was learning right now and he was just so fascinating to me. It was pretty cool. I didn't know how Scar felt about me, but I wasn't sure if it was positive or negative….I just hope that it was good. Then he started to talk to me again?

(Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click)

"Do we have to do this again?"

(Click, click, click, click, click)

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no' with those clicks you make?"

(Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click)

"Ok. I have to make this clear……I can't understand you!"

(Click, click, click, click, click, click)

"Seriously!? Seriously!? Scar….come on!"

(Click, click, click! Click! Click! Click, click, click, click)

"Oh, come on!"

(Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click)

"Maybe you should learn. But how to teach you?" I tapped my chin.

Scar's POV

**Sonya** was the _most_ exquisite female ooman being Scar has ever witnessed in his entire life! She was learning quickly. And Scar that it would take an eternity for her to learn his name even, but she guessed right about it. He was giving notes to himself, and the most important note was she was the one. Wait…she was the one? Well, of course Scar wanted her as his mate, but maybe he needed to do some more observations on her, and then he'll make his decision.

(Sonya? Is there anything I can do to win your approval?)

"Do we have to do this again?"

(Yes. I hope you know what I'm proposing. Sonya. Do you?)

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no' with those clicks you make?"

(What do oomans do to show affections to another ooman? Is there anything I can do?)

"Ok. I have to make this clear……I can't understand you!"

(Please, I am begging of you. I need you to become my mate.)

"Seriously!? Seriously!? Scar….come on!"

(I am quite serious Sonya. Already, I believe you have my affections.)

"Oh, come on!"

(Please, Sonya. Maybe I should….take you to the forest. Just to spend some time with you. I want to know what you're like.)

"Maybe you should learn. But how to teach you?" Sonya tapped her chin.

Scar had to plan this out and he was quite nervous to how Sonya would take and react to his small invitation to the forest. And….it'll be the two of them. Alone And private. And he just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward…and uncomfortable…and weird….and very off. *What do I do if things don't go as planned?* Scar thought. *Hope she doesn't hate me again*

Scar just hoped she would like his invitation.

Your POV

"Ok, let me see…I add the eggs. And flour," I said to myself and I read over the ingredients that I would be using to cook my dinner. And I wondered if Scar was hungry too, but I don't know what he eats. Veggies? Meat? Fish? And hopefully not…humans? _**Wait**_….!!!! That's when I stopped in my tracks! What if he does eat humans? Is that what he came to Earth for!? I couldn't freak out now, because I needed to test him, and if he doesn't pass my little test, then I have every damn right to freak out. I peeked around the corner and he seemed to be thinking to himself and he was sitting down comfortably on the couch, silently.

"Scar?"

He looked at me.

"Come here?" I asked and I motioned my hand for him.

He obeyed and he came quickly.

"Hungry?"

I asked and was very suspicious toward Scar and I gave him a look and put up my hand to put back my hair. And Scar looked at the plate of food I prepared, but I wanted his attention on my hand. And as I pushed my hair back, I waved my fingers around and I needed it to get his attention. And what my test was, was that if my hand bled a little, maybe he'll go crazy and try to eat me! Hopefully….it wouldn't work. And I picked up a small dinner knife and I gave myself a small prick on my finger, and my blood became visible and it was slowly rising from my skin.

"OMG! Oh no! Damn, it seems I've cut myself! What am I to do?"

I gawked and I waved my hand around. I dropped the knife into the sink, and the air soon grew intense, and I could hear the pan sizzle. I made myself look dramatic, and I've been using some of my acting skills too. And…Scar did notice and I nearly shrieked as he suddenly snatched my hand and held it to his face!

"Dude….w-what are you doing?"

He examined it, and his skin felt so…hard. It was like crocodile skin, and it looked like crocodile skin too, but more…green. Scar wasn't quite gentle with holding my hand, but he seemed to have purpose in doing so. Then he held it tighter.

"Ow! Ok, dude! It really hurts!" I shrieked, and tried to pull away. (Damn, your hurting me! Scar, stop it!)

Then I was about to really scream, because the thought of him eating my skin was just too unbearable at the moment! But he didn't. Instead, I saw Scar getting a small cloth from the counter and wrapping it around my hand. To stop the bleeding. (Ok, that was very stupid of me to do. I shouldn't be cutting myself! What's the matter with me!? Gah, I am so annoying!) I thought harshly to myself.

"Thanks, Scar. That was really stupid of me…" I muttered to myself, and then I felt embarrassed that I would test him like that, and utterly make a fool of myself. Well, Scar passed the test anyway.

I got my plate and served myself dinner and I sat down at the table. I tried to turn on the light, but it didn't turn on. The lights must've been cut out when Scar fell through my roof or something, or mom didn't pay the Electric Bill yet. So, I'd have to be in the dark for awhile when it turns back on.

"Great. I hope you like the dark, we'll be living in it for awhile," I advised Scar," So, like I asked, Scar. Are you hungry…..?"

Scar didn't know what I meant by that, but he came over to me and observed the plate that I held in my hands. He clicked through his mouth and it sounded like a purr, and I was watching him. And it was funny to know that I still haven't seen his face, since it was being covered by the mask he wore all the time, and it made me curious. His mask looked awesome and it was silver, and it had a burnt-in mark on the head that looked like a 'T' in the middle of it.

"Hey…"

He snapped his head towards me, and I jumped. (Does he really have to act like that around me? Honestly! I bet he doesn't even like me!) Scar seemed to be this shark that has been living in dark waters for too long. And needs to reach up to the surface and see the sun. He needs to…chill.

"Nevermind…." I felt I interrupted something, and I didn't want to bother him. He was a shark. Cold. Dark. And possibly…a killer. And he didn't seem to be very welcoming either…but Scar was just there. He. Was. Just. There. And how he came to be there, I couldn't really remember how, but he was. But he was.

Well, he didn't accept dinner. Probably because he didn't know what it was, but it was his choice.

Then Scar lightly pounded his fist on the table, and it caught my attention. Scar slowly got up and he lifted me up by the arm and we headed towards the back door to the backyard and I was nervous because I had no idea what he was thinking and no idea where we were going!

"Wait! Hold on! Scar, what are you?--"

Scar dragged me along out here, and opened the door and I found myself shivering from the cold. We were on the back porch now, and the evening was blue and cold. And I wondered what Scar was up to. And by now, I sensed that something good was going to happen to the both of us, I just didn't know what exactly.

"Ok, we're out here. So what?"

He motioned his hand up to me, and pointed towards the forest.

"Yes. It is a forest…."

He pointed towards the forest and the moon. And he seemed to be telling me something but I didn't know what.

"Yes. It is the moon."

He pointed towards me. And waved his hand around, and I was still confused.

"Yes. It is me."

Scar seemed confused and he pointed towards himself.

"Yes. It is you."

Scar seemed to sigh.

Scar's POV

Sonya still seemed to be confused. Scar was motioning towards her about how he felt about how he got to Earth, and how his ship was well hidden in the forest, and how Scar was going to make her his mate very soon. But maybe she didn't need to understand, and all Scar had to do was to…spend time with her.

(Sonya, you are very fascinating to me. But you don't seem happy here. If you were back on my planet, my future mate. You will be happy for always…)

This ooman was a small…experiment. Would she go well with Scar? Would it be a good mix? Scar had no idea, but he like it a lot. Scar folded his hands behind him, and he began to walk and hope she would follow.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Sony asked.

(Come with me, Sonya. And talk to me in your language…) scar purred seductively and he felt himself warm up.

Scar motioned for her to come, and she did. Sonya trotted behind him, and he didn't mind to have her follow him around all night. And she didn't know that it was past midnight, and Scar didn't mind that either. And Sonya began to talk for the longest time about how she felt about walking around at night, and her thoughts on her dinner, and she shed some thoughts on him.

How Scar was the most exciting thing that happened to her. And the most unexpected in her life. And Scar didn't mind that at all, well, he actually enjoyed to hear that Sonya was glad that she didn't have to be alone anymore since he came along that faithful day. But what he wasn't pleased with was that….it seemed that Sonya feared him. Every time he'd turn his head or raise his hand, she would either take one step away or flinch as if expecting a hit.

Scar meant no harm to her. It's just that…their worlds were different. And his small moments of aggression showed either enjoyment, excitement, or he just wanted to get her attention. That's what he knew from his world. And Sonya's world was full of violence, but there were some things that showed affection and soft movements that meant enjoyment, excitement, and attention. She was so different, and Scar adored that most about her.

And at this time, it was 1:00 in the morning and Scar wasn't nearly tired at all, but it seemed that Sonya was extremely tired out of her mind! Her eyes were close and re-open again, and she would drag her feet. And Scar knew that she would soon need rest, and so would he.

"Scar? I don't think you would be understanding me at the moment, but…where do you come from? What do you want, from this Earth?"

Scar just wanted to tell her that it was her that he was after.

"I mean, what would posses an alien to travel through space to come here? Well, whatever you're here for, you probably went through trouble to get here."

(I'm going to. And I am, right now…)

Scar growled and he raised his hand to her sleepy face, and her skin was cold and it was so soft to touch with his black claws. Sonya re-opened her eyes and she seemed to be slightly nervous about something and she flinched. Maybe it was because that Scar had both of his claws on both sides of her face, and his claws were being traced down her cheeks and down to her neck.

(Sonya…do not hate me, no more. Do not look at me with hate. Do not fear me. And understand this: I would never hurt you….)

"W-What are you…d-doing?" Sonya said, sounding really groggy.

(A mate is many things that you wish for it to be. Do you want me? Cause, I want you, Sonya.)

"I'm tired, Scar…I need to go to bed."

(I've never begged before. Never. A warrior never begs. But, I surrender, Sonya. You're so sad and sweet.)

"Scar…I'm tired. And I'm cold."

(Can I pull you close? Can I touch you without asking?) Scar asked, and his clawed hand went back up to her cheek, and he caressed it gently and was careful not to break her skin and drain her slowly. But Sonya turned and went back up into the porch, and she turned and waited for me to come follower her and Scar was…a little disappointed. Sonya was a hard one.

(If you pull away from me again, I'll be losing sleep for days…)

Scar groaned, and he followed.


	6. Malice and Envy

Chapter 6

_**Scar's POV**_:

The female ooman had been aimlessly wandering around the house, and Scar had been softly observing her for the past few hours. He was like a lion, he was observing another female lioness that was suited for him. But how Scar could win her affection and approval was harder than he had thought, and this was being difficult, and Sonya did not understand his language too. That irritated him to no end.

(So, lovely. So, busy. So….worthy.)

Scar wasn't sure if Sonya knew what he was saying, but he was speaking his mind just for the heck of it and that made him very comfortable. And so did she. Sonya made him very comfortable, and Scar liked it.

(Full of kindness can be a reward in the future…)

Scar clicked, and all the female ooman did was nod her head and act like she understood what he said. Scar nodded back to her, and then…something rang within the hallways. It made Scar jump and make him want him to attack something.

It beeped as if something was going to self-destruct. And Scar recognized that sound, and he remembered that it was a communication device that was called '_phones_' if he remembered correctly. And Sonya seemed shocked and…fearful.

_**Your POV**_:

You were in your mother's room and you were chatting on the phone. And the alien was downstairs…doing only god knows what, and you were happy because it was a familiar friend that was calling you.

_**You: Oh my gosh! You're back in town! I can't wait to see you! It's been so long, since I've seen you Rick!**_

_**Rick: Yea, I know! Hey, do you mind if I come on over? You know, just to catch up and stuff. I really want to see you, Sonya.**_

_**You: Yea! That'd be great! And you obviously remember where I live….**_

_**Rick: Wait, is your mom home? We both know how she gets whenever I come over.**_

_**You: Oh, well I think she won't be back in a reeeaaaallllyyy long time.**_

_**Rick: Ok, sweet. So I'll see in about 15 minutes! Keep the door open!**_

_**You: No problem! See ya!**_

You hung up the phone and was absolutely excited out of your mind that you were going to meet Rick! Rick was your best friend ever since you were little, and suddenly, you both felt that you two had a lot in common. So you went out on 2 dates together, and your small relationship has been progressing ever since! And your friends say that he's your boyfriend now, but you slightly disagree.

But, crap!

What about Scar?

"Shit, I need to get him outta here!" I whispered out loud and I ran downstairs and I found Scar sitting on the couch in the living room, pushing some buttons on the remote control to the TV. Scar lifted his head and his golden eyes met mine and I had no idea how I was going to handle this.

"Ok…you need to get the hell outta here!" I said, pointing my thumb towards the door.

He just sat there.

"Seriously, you need to go! Really, Scar…" I waved my hands towards the door and he just sat there.

"It's been great meeting you, hope your travels go well, and I hope _not_ to meet you in the future!" I said and I pointed towards the door and I walked over and took the remote from his hands. Scar still seemed to be confused, or…..was he?

I summoned my courage and took him by the hands and I lead him to the backdoor and I lead him out onto the porch. It was really cold out here and it was still night time, and Scar didn't seem to mind the cold.

"Ok, you need to get out of here. Go back to your own planet or something…"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"I have no idea what you just said, and I don't care anyway. So, go!"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"I have no idea what your problem is, but apparently…you're my problem!"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"My almost/perhaps boyfriend's coming over. You need to hit the road!"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Leave! Or I'll call the authorities! Or…whatever! Just go! Leave, now!"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Whatever! Goodbye!"

I shut the door on him.

"Goodbye, _forever_!"

I whispered out loud to myself and locked the doors.

_**Scar's POV**_:

"Ok, you need to get out of here. Go back to your own planet or something…"

*I cannot return to my home without a mate. That was the reason I came here.*

"I have no idea what you just said, and I don't care anyway. So, go!"

*You would understand me if only you knew my language, ooman.*

"I have no idea what your problem is, but apparently…you're my problem!"

*I shall remain a problem until I win your affections, ooman. I have chosen you.*

"My almost/perhaps boyfriend's coming over. You need to hit the road!"

*What's this '_boyfriend_' you speak of? And why would I hit your pathway outside?*

"Leave! Or I'll call the authorities! Or…whatever! Just go! Leave, now!"

*You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, ooman. Once you've known me, you shall never be ridden of me. I shall stay here…until you are mine.*

"Whatever! Goodbye!"

And like that, she slammed the door. Scar was obviously very disappointed, but he would not give up so easily and Scar can get what he wants. Sonya was something he wanted too much, way too much. He would not leave.

_**Your POV**_:

Rick was coming over. The alien/Scar was gone. Mom isn't here. Dad won't be back in another 12 days, and I felt that everything was going great so far. And the house was quite once again, which was good.

"Ok, Rick's coming over, and everything will be fine! Like always…! And why wouldn't this night go well, anyway? It's not like something bad is going to happen. And it's not like someone's going to die or anything."

I smiled and then all I had to do was wait.

_**10 Minutes Later**_:

Rick began to knock on my door and I shrieked with unnecessary joy and I opened the door! Rick suddenly swooped in and took me up in his strong arms and I laughed and I was happy to see that he hadn't changed. His black hair was short and a little spiky that was loose and straight and his light brown eyes always had that same look of support and confidence, and his awesome laugh was like chimes.

"Oh my god, it's SO good to see you! I missed you SO much!" I laughed and he put me down on my feet and he had his arms around my waist.

"I missed you more," he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

_**Scar' POV**_:

Getting his weapons ready, his invisibility cloaking device was ready, and he had his long silver slicers on his arm ready to attack the damn male ooman who had even **dared** touch his female ooman!

His 'self-destruct- button was well-armed and ready to do some major damage to whatever he could destroy! And he had to die keeping his female ooman away from that male, then so be it!

(Who does he think he is!? How **dare** he **touch** my female!)

Scar growled and he thought about SO many torturing ways to do to that male ooman who had given a '_**kiss**_' to his female ooman!

(And Sonya accepts him!? It seems I have '_**competition**_' for my female ooman! Well, this shouldn't be too hard, I could win Sonya's affections with a hand tied behind my back! And maybe even a blindfold!)

Scar growled and he couldn't even believe that the other male that had come to her door had easily won her affections in 10 minutes! Damn, these male oomans were good. And soon, Scar wouldn't control his malice any longer, for Scar had envy of what this other male wanted.


	7. Breakup and Apologies

Chapter 7:

_**Scar's POV**_:

This wasn't enough to handle. What wouldn't she do? There was terrible fury that boiled inside him. It was envy. Terrible envy. Jealousy that Scar never felt before. This was just not normal for Scar to go through. This was horrid! Literally. Scar wasn't trained to feel these kind of…emotions, because he was only trained to kill for trophies earned and to kill for the highest honor there was. There was honor in his life, that's all there was. And then there was Sonya. He wanted her to be with him! Not the _other_ one!

Now he observed them.

(What nonsense is this!? How dare he! How dare he! He is going to _die_, and I'll make sure of it…)

Scar growled through his fanged teeth. He hissed and his long claws scraped any object that he touched. He felt like ripping his spine out from hi body, and Sony would be back with him, again.

The day was still gong by and Scar could do nothing, but watch. Just watch. Hatefully. Scar was not happy. At all. At the moment. They were still in the confined house and she was still enjoying his company. Scar couldn't believe it. The beautiful and magnificent Sonya was with the pathetic male ooman that wasn't even worthy of being known, and she was not with him instead. This bothered him to no end. They sat on the cushion seat that was referred to furniture, and he had his arms around her and they had the television on.

She was laughing and smiling with him.

(I cannot believe this! Sonya…what do I have to do to win your affection!? I've learned and observed…and maybe that's not enough….!)

Scar growled.

Sonya was smiling. Enjoying his company! Now, Scar has seen all the romantic movies he needed to see. And there sometimes there was always a foe that needed to be taken down, and then there was the hero. And then there was the females who would have great affections to the hero. Scar wouldn't call himself a hero exactly, but he was a warrior. And Sonya…

Sonya was better than the movies.

(A word to the wise, pathetic male ooman. Your time is almost over…)

He growled, and all the hate in the world was pulsating from him, and he wanted to kill a 100 oomans to get back to Sonya. Scar wanted to rip his face off! Crush his skull into nothing but dust. But Scar could not return at the moment. Since he figured he was kicked out of her home, for reasons he did not know of.

(Sonya…what are you doing?)

Scar groaned in sadness, as he watched _his_ ooman accompany the other. This was another emotion Scar was feeling, and it was sadness. Sadness. Loneliness. The 'other ooman' that Scar wanted to skin alive and burn for all time to come, and that wasn't even the right punishment. He wanted to do horrid things to him!

(Sonya, what are you doing!?)

Scar moaned in great sorrow.

_**Your POV**_:

"So…what've you been doing? I mean…like anything new?" I asked, smiling. Blushing.

"Well, I've really been into surfing and stuff. I really want to learn..:"

"Oh really? No more basketball? What about baseball?" I asked, getting interested.

"I quit. And I'm learning from my big bro in California…"

"Oh, how's he? I haven't heard from him in a long time," I smiled, biting my lip.

"Not so good. Because he and his girlfriend broke up about a week ago."

"Damn, must be tough. Hope he's ok. They've been going out for like a year now…"

"Can't believe it ended. And, um, uh, h-how long have we been going out? Sonya?"

"For awhile now…I guess. I think…I lost track…" I admitted, since my mind was somewhere else at the moment.

I was thinking about Scar, and how he's doing out there all alone. He was an alien, and I hoped that he didn't get into any trouble without me being there to help out or something. I wondered where he was and what he was thinking. I looked back at Rick who seemed to be in deep thought, too.

"Hey, Sonya…for the past few days…I've been thinking and…" He paused," Well, I hope that this question isn't…too weird."

"Weird? Rick, you've gone way past weird for as long as I've known you," I joked and he smiled.

"Just don't get mad, ok?" Rick paused and he looked serious. I gulped.

"What?" I asked, getting a little nervous at the moment since he looked….nervous.

"Do you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

I looked at him. Totally bewildered! Does he mean…? Oh god!

"What do you mean?" I asked, and I wasn't trying to play dumb or anything. But I was just making sure that I knew that he was talking about.

"Well, we both have been distant these past few days and I feel like I'm shutting you out for no reason. And now that I saw your house….it seems that you're literally shutting someone or something out," Rick pointed out.

I blushed and remembered all the wood boarded up in the house. It was Scar, but I wish that he was here instead of Rick. Because I seriously had to admit that Rick was being very…uncomfortable at the moment. I've never thought that he was that kind of guy that would ask a girl that question.

"Well, are you talking about…?" I trailed off and gave a hint to what I was talking about. He nodded.

"Yes, and just to let you know is that I-I love you, Sonya…" Rick smiled.

I slightly shuddered. Oh no. It was that 'L' word, that I never thought that I would hear in my lifetime. This was just one of those teenage moments that get serious and awkward and I felt that…I didn't need this. But Rick told me that he loves me. And we've been dating for a long time now. Is it at that time?

"Umm," I paused," Just give me a moment…"

"A'right, take all the time you need, babe," Rick smiled, and I was pretty sure that he got the idea that he the wrong thing.

I got up and walked up into my mother's bedroom to think. I closed the door. And locked it. I was only 15! Going on 16 soon! I'm still…so young. And these were my thoughts, alone. I wasn't going by my parents' word for it. I gulped. And I had to admit that I was SO inexperienced in that kind of thing. And I thought hard about this. Hard. Rick waited longer than I thought I would let him wait, and then I decided. I decided.

I unlocked the door and went back downstairs.

"Sonya? Um, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked you that question…" Rick apologized.

"No. No, uh, I-I think it was honest of you. Which is…brave," I pointed out, to make him feel better.

"Sonya, babe, you know how I feel about you and…I'm just curious about our relationship at this point. And I want to know where it's going. And I need to know now. And I need to know…if you love me back, babe. I just need to know, ok?" Rick smiled.

I closed my eyes. That seemed to be rehearsed. I sighed.

"Rick…I'm going to come out flat with it…" I paused, getting his attention," And I'm going to tell you now that…"

Rick waited. He seemed to be really nervous and he held his breathe.

"I'm not ready…"

His face fell. So did mine, and this was getting too dramatic.

"I mean, I do like you Rick, but…I'm not sure anymore. Just…It's just that something happened over the past few days and I've…changed…."

"Sonya…" Rick trailed off.

"Rick, I'm not even sure what I'm saying…And this is SO confusing for me at the moment," I chuckled," But my answer is 'No' and I'm not ready for that…kind of thing. Seriously…"

"Sonya, babe, don't do this to me. Come on, I just said I loved you! Do you know how much courage I had to summon up just to even---to even squeak it!? What more do you want from me!?"

"I want you to understand! Can't you do that for me? I mean, seriously, Rick? Don't put up that kind of argument…" I frowned and he seemed…upset.

"Sonya, babe, I think you're not getting the picture…"

"What do you mean…? What picture? I said don't put up that kind of argument…!"

"No. No. No. No! You don't get it! Babe…baby, listen…I really care for you and I had hoped that tonight you would care for me as much…"

"Uh, tonight!? I don't think so…."

"Please, Sonya, your mom's here and your dad won't be back in 2 weeks. I know that your room is off limits because…of the hole….but you have the bedroom, right? Don't you think that this is a perfect opportunity?" Rick urged, and I just got annoyed!

"Haven't you heard anything I just said!? I said no! And no means no!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

Rick scooted closet towards me and I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. Instead, I wanted Scar back and I felt…I was way beyond unfair with Scar. It wasn't cool that I just kicked him out. It really wasn't. Now I miss him. I won't let this happen to me. I wanted Scar back with me. Instead of Rick!

"Sonya, babe, I'm sorry…I agree and I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight, babe, ok? I don't want this to happen to us…Ok?"

I didn't answer him. That sounded rehearsed, too.

Rick sighed.

"Sonya, I'm really sorry."

"Ok."

"Sonya? Babe…?"

I shook my head and I felt that Rick had become a whole different person. A long time ago he was a guy that really cared for me and he was always aware of my feelings and my emotion. A caring person. But that person I knew was gone.

"Rick, can you go?"

"What?"

"I think you need to go…" I sighed and I looked the other way.

Rick scooted back and he sniffed and wiped his nose. There was a long period of silence that seemed to be tainted with hesitation and envy. I still looked the other way, and I just really needed my space right now. More silence passed. Rick just sat there, and I didn't want to repeat myself! Finally, Rick got up. I heard his footsteps grow distant. And then I heard the door close. I knew that couldn't gone better, but…That had gone all wrong. And…I didn't know if I broke up with Rick or something. I didn't know. But I was pretty sure that Rick would be back sometime soon, and maybe tomorrow.

I'm alone again…and I didn't like to be alone. I wiped my face and I felt…miserable. I felt my world was shifted and I didn't know which way was up anymore. I hoped that I didn't hurt Rick like that…I just hoped that he would understand what I wanted, and I needed to wait. And I wasn't sure of that either. I went upstairs and I wanted to take a shower. I needed to cool down.

Scar's POV:

AAAAAAAAnd….the male ooman is gone! He's finally gone! He is finally out of the house! He is gone! Scar felt that he was going to go crazy after what the male proposed to Sonya just moment ago, and he was in a joyous state that Sonya had turned him away! She turned him away! At first it had confused him to what the male ooman was talking about, and then he understood after awhile. And when he did, Scar almost fired his laser gun at his head! But she turned him away! Scar was relieved and most happy at the moment, but he didn't understand one thing. And that was how Sonya was feeling at the moment. Scar thought that she would've been happy that 'Rick' was gone, but she wasn't. She was sad, and possibly full with other emotions. Maybe it's because she was alone and she needed company again. His company.

(Sonya…grieve not, for I am still here. But…what shall I do with you, now? How soon will you become my mate?)

Scar pondered, and if Sonya turned away that male after his proposal…then she must not be ready to mate, yet. But, Scar was trained to be patient. And he would wait for Sonya, and at the moment, she needed him.

Scar pounced from the tree and landed on the ground with a rough thud! Scar jogged up towards the house and climbed up the walls quickly and he found himself on the roof. He had to be careful, because last time didn't turn out so good and Scar needed to be silent. He kneeled down and he needed to find the bedroom window. Scar looked and he spotted her bedroom window. So, soon Scar was dangling from the ledge of the roof and Scar opened the window with his other hand and hopped in. Scar landed softly and Sonya seemed to be asleep. Scar walked over to her quickly and kneeled down beside her. Scar could smell her perfectly, and she smelled clean.

She smelled…very delightful. She was perfectly clean, now. She must've taken a shower and she seemed to have shed some tears as well. This displeased him, greatly. Scar could smell the salt water.

(My future-mate…my dearest one… My chosen one…What wouldn't I do for you, Sonya. You must be mine. You made the right choice to drive the other male ooman away…!)

Scar clicked, and he growled, because the thought of the other male ooman taking his future-mate was beyond…ridiculous! It made Scar want to kill him! And throughout the whole conversation they had earlier, Scar had to restrain himself from killing him right there on the spot. Scar sighed and he ran his talon-like fingers across her open skin and she responded by slightly moaning. Scar paused and he ran his fingers over her skin again and Sonya cuddled closer into her sheets.

(Curious…)

Scar clicked, and he began to touch her hair. Oomans always did have soft features, and Scar favored their hair and their skin most of all. They were always was soft, and it obviously made the females back at his home jealous. Scar's hand cupped the back of her head and rubbed her head softly, and Scar slowly began crawl on the bed with her and Scar began to feel quite aroused.

Sonya was so close and so…just so….ready to be taken.

His other hand went to her arm and Scar growled seductively and he felt that this was so…wrong! Scar tried to resist the urge! Sonya had no interest in mating, yet! She told that other ooman that she wasn't! Sonya said that she wasn't ready, yet! But, Scar couldn't help himself!

(No! No…Scar, stop! Stop yourself before you go any further! She said no!)

Scar growled at himself, and he closed his eyes tightly! Scar quickly pulled away his hands away from her body and he leapt back away from her! He almost slammed his back into the wall, but gained back his balance. That was…very difficult for him to do. Scar wanted Sonya to be his, and tonight, Scar almost went over the edge.

(Take it easy, Scar. Control yourself…)

Scar scolded himself. But maybe next time, it won't be so lucky.

_**You're POV**_:

When I woke up this morning, and I had remembered everything. Last night hadn't turned out what I had expected it to be. And that was the most disappointing part of it. I would've slapped Rick if he had forced himself on me, and I would have seriously called the cops. But he left. And he may have left forever, too. And I didn't know if I should call him or something, but I hope that he doesn't take it in a negative way or anything. But, now I was alone at the house now.

Something I didn't want.

I wanted to get up. And if I wanted breakfast then--

-----------

Wait a minute….

Hold up…!

What is this?

I looked down and see a _huge_ arm over my waist! Connected to the arm was a large and muscular shoulder. Connected to the shoulder was a broad and ridiculously muscular chest. Connected to the chest was these huge 8-pack abs. Connected to those abs was the entire body of Scar! My face went entirely red and heat began to warm up my cheeks. He didn't have any armor on and all he had was a fish-net shirt or whatever and a long thick cloth on his waist.

I. Seriously. Wanted. To. Scream. From….total embarrassment! He was…totally sexy and I can't believe that I was in a bed with such a sexy beast! My breathing became rigid and I felt like…exploding!

But then…I noticed that his mask was off. Then I took in the features of his face, and he had fangs…or something. Even though he was literally a foreign alien from another planet, he was…handsome. And that was honesty! But I had to do the unbelievable and try and slip out from his arm that covered half of my stomach! So…little by little I slowly began to squirm from his huge arm that could crush me even with the slightest bit of pressure!

"Damn it!" I whispered.

And even if I tried to carry his arm off my waist, I would strain myself and even pull a muscle or something! Finally, I squeezed on outta there and I ended up falling off the bed and I hit my head.

"Shit…!" I cursed.

Then I froze. Then…I heard a growl. I heard the bed shift slightly and that proved it. I sighed. Great. He woke up. I peeked over the bed and he was sitting up on the bed and he looked at me, like he was making sure I was alright.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I SO totally did not fall on my head and hurt myself badly over it…" I said, sarcastic.

And I think I needed a band aid.

"Come on, Scar…." I insisted and he followed me along. And I was happy that Scar was back with me again.

I went downstairs and made myself breakfast and Scar didn't want anything to eat. So I figured that he had something to eat while he was gone. And that reminded me that I think that I needed to apologize to him. Not for being rude and neglectful, but for being unfair and kicking him out! So in that early morning, I felt like taking a walk. It's what I felt that I would need, after a fight and it's the perfect opportunity to apologize to Scar. I got my coat and my shoes on.

"Scar!? Hey, Scar!?"

Scar came jogging up towards me from the dining room and I smiled, and I opened the glass door and I stepped out onto the porch.

"Come with me, Scar. Please?"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click…*

"Whatever, just come on!" I smiled and we walked outside. The dawn was young and the air was cold, and I wore my favorite black jacket with the skull on the back.

"Scar…I need to talk to you…about stuff," I started, smiling back at him as he slowly trailed behind me, as if watching me from behind.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Uh, well you see…I've noticed how I've been treating you and it's been bothering me lately…"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"And, like, yesterday? When I kicked you out because I had a guy coming over. You know…Rick? Yea. That was SO not cool of me…"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"And so I just want to apologize for that. You deserved so much better, and I pretty much owed you in the first place…since you hadn't killed me or anything…"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"So I hope that we're both cool about this whole thing and obviously ready to put the past behind us and move on…Right?"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Great!" I smiled and I was…pretty sure that he agreed to our conversation.

_**Scar's POV**_:

"Scar!? Hey, Scar!?"

Scar heard Sonya calling me, and he quickly reacted by running from a room that had a huge table and a few little weapons on napkins on it. The table was huge, and it also had a few plates on it. It must've been the torture room or something. Scar ran into the living room and saw Sonya standing near the glass doors.

"Come with me, Scar. Please?"

*Of course, I would go with you anywhere, Sonya. What is it that you want…?*

"Whatever, just come on!" Scar followed her outside and the sun was about to creep over the trees, and Scar could still smell her scent. She was clean and…delicious. Last night, Scar couldn't help but sleep next to her…and nothing more. That's all he could do for now. Just…for now.

"Scar…I need to talk to you…about stuff," Sonya started.

*Why? About what? Is this about last night? Were you up and did you know that I had touched you last night? If so…I-I apologize…*

"Uh, well you see…I've noticed how I've been treating you and it's been bothering me lately…"

*That's it? Well, Sonya, I have endured worst. So what you have been doing to me, hasn't bothered me at all. There is no need to worry….*

"And, like, yesterday? When I kicked you out because I had a guy coming over. You know…Rick? Yea. That was SO not cool of me…"

*No, do NOT repeat that pathetic male oomans' name! You have no idea how much I wanted to claw out his stomach and throw it into the pit…*

"And so I just want to apologize for that. You deserved so much better, and I pretty much owed you in the first place…since you hadn't killed me or anything…"

*You're apologizing? Please, don't apologize, Sonya, it was a wise thing to do. If you had not done so…the male ooman would've been dead…And I'm sure that's now what you would've wanted…*

"So I hope that we're both cool about this whole thing and obviously ready to put the past behind us and move on…Right?"

*I'm going to make this clear, Sonya…I will never hate you or loath you. Or even be upset withy you…Sonya, you are my chosen future-mate…And you have no need to worry, and I promise you that you will never see that male ooman ever again… As long as you are with me….*

"Great!" She said, and Sonya seemed to be happy. So was Scar.


	8. Shopping and Surprise!

Chapter 8:

_**Your POV**_:

Rick was gone, and Scar was still with me. My mom is still gone and my dad till won't be back for another two weeks. I think my relationship with Rick might be over, since he was pretty upset that I turned him down. But my friendship with Scar was still growing and it was still going strong. And everything was fine at the moment. So it shouldn't be that bad….should it?

"Scar is still with me, and I don't think he's going anywhere…and right now…everything is fine. So, like, why am I….not happy? Shouldn't I be happy? Can I even get any sleep? I just need…time alone…"

I talked to myself and I knew that I was still outside with Scar, and he trailed behind me, watching me walk. It was still morning and I had just apologized to him for being really unwelcome and unfair with him. And…I didn't care if he was a foreign alien from another planet or something, Scar did have manners like a gentlemen and he treated me really nice…even if I didn't know what he was saying.

"Scar…?"

I looked behind me and Scar looked up to me again, and his mash was still on. And there was only 1 time that I saw him without it.

"I don't know if you can understand me or anything, but…do you know how much I appreciate you, like, being here with me? Right?"

*Click, click, click, click, click….Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click…*

"Ok…? Anyway…I was just wondering, where is our friendship going? I mean, like, are you leaving sometime? Or what?"

* Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click…* Scar growled, and he seemed to be sad.

"What? What is your problem? I d-didn't mean to…" I said, a little scared," I-I'm sorry, I…You know what? Forget it…"

"Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click…."

"Ok, Scar…seriously? I can't understand you!" I huffed and folded my arms," And I'm still wondering…why are you here? I've been thinking about that question for a really long time, now. You still haven't got my that much information. And I need some answers…now…"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

Suddenly Scar came up to me in a flash, and took a hold of my hands. I looked up to him and he was still wearing nothing but the cloth and the fish-net shirt, and his mash of course. Scar seemed to be purring or something. My god, he was terribly sexy. His perfect and muscular abs were just so perfect and sexy that it would make you wanna puke from the sexiness.

"What are you…?" I trailed off.

His claws softly touched my hands and suddenly he moved his hands to my arms and to my shoulders and I couldn't believe that this was happening between me and Scar right now. It was taking my breathe away and I felt myself suffocating. Scar towered over me and I had nowhere to go.

He was huge, and his rough skin was warm. His black claws were long and he seemed to be really careful at the moment and I began to shudder, and not from fear…but from sudden arousal. Arousal?

"Scar…." I whispered.

I felt my stomach do flips and Scar slowly put his forehead on mine, and he paused right there. His warm skin heated up mine and this was breaking down the insides of my soul and this wouldn't last, that I knew. Scar purred.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click…*

"I…can't understand you…" I breathed, and I was beginning to feel dizzy from Scar's approach, his body warmth, and my arousal. All at the same time.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click…*

Scar put his arms all around my body, and held my tightly. His clawed hand pulled my hair-tie away from my hair, letting it all fall down. He leaned down upon me and my breathing became scarce and short. Slowly, my hands came to his chest and his chest was very warm, and it could be over 100 degrees, possibly. His skin was hard and I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

"Scar…don't…" I warned, and I opened up my eyes.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

Scar obeyed and let go of me, and slowly backed away. As he backed away he seemed to be disappointed…so was I.

*Click, click, click, click* Scar answered, and he growled.

_**Scar's POV**_:

"Scar…" Sonya whispered and Scar's flammable arousal was stirred. Sonya spoke, and her voice was sensitive and yearning. Like, she was aroused as well. Scar began to purr and his muscles tightened. Scar's mask took a full-on scan of her body, and Sonya began to heat up even more. Softly, his body slightly began to shiver. It soon turned painful. His body temperature rose and Scar couldn't believe that this was the second time that he had gotten this close to Sonya. This was growing intense and soon Scar would no longer be able to control himself around her, if he carried this on. But Scar couldn't stop himself, because he didn't want to let go of her. Not yet! Not now…! Now, Scar was aching for her to be with him. It was painful.

*Sonya, d-don't turn away from me, now. Don't refuse me, please! I want you to be mine…* Scar hissed through his mandibles and his aching desire was soon to become almost unbearable.

"I…can't understand you…" Sonya breathed.

Scar was correct, and Sonya was beginning to be aroused. Her breathing became rigid and she seemed to be nervous. Her body temperature rose, and almost equal to Scar's. Soon, Scar could smell that she was getting wet. Oh no. Scar suddenly froze! To his kind, the female oomans' wet arousal was…beyond intoxicating! Scar could smell it! He could smell it. Oh god, the smell…!

*Would you, Sonya, understand what I want…if hold you closer?*

Scar gave a growl within his throat and his arms came over her body and he held her softly and close. The scent of her arousal seemed to have gotten stronger, and Scar began to slowly suffer even more. God, why did it have to be this way!? He wrapped his arms around her completely. That had taken him a lot of courage to do that, for in fear that she would somehow slap him or something. His warm temperature would keep her warm from the morning air.

"Scar…don't…"

Sonya ordered, softly.

*As you wish, Sonya, but next time…I won't let go. And I can promise you that…*

He let go of her and backed away, and his body was slightly shaking. Sonya's temperature went back down.

*You gave it all…but I want more…*

Scar growled. Her arousal ceased, but Scar could still smell it. And Scar didn't want to take off his mask, because as long as he had his mask on, the thinner the scent was. But he had his mask off…he would've just raped her. But he did the wise choice. Scar wanted to take her as his mate so bad, but yet she refused him once again. But he had to wait for Sonya, even if it killed him.

_**Your POV**_:

We walked back to the house and I had to catch my breathe. God, Scar was SO freakishly close!? I mean, that was too close. Way too close. Way beyond too close. Scar was trying to do something! I can not believe that I was so…turned on by that! And to him of all people on the planet…or the universe! But, who knew that Scar could be so close and so romantic. Like, he was aroused. I began to slowly freak out about it…but I got my cool back. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was something. Maybe it was…somehow. It was just a little weird…but SO hot! I thought I was going to faint! I felt my toes melt along with my heart. It was just so hot, literally.

Right now, I was in my bedroom and hugging a pillow, and holding onto it tightly. I was thinking about so many things at the moment. For the past few days, it seems so many things had changed. A lot of things.

And the moment Scar and I had a few minutes ago, seemed to drastically change everything. I knew that we started as friends at first, but nothing could go beyond that, right? Why would an alien love me? Why would anyone love me? Rick doesn't anymore, and my mom…possibly doesn't. I didn't know if she ran away or something: it's still a mystery. Anyway…..Was he trying to flirt? Trying to make contact? Or what? I didn't understand that. I didn't understand any of this. Non if it!

So, to get my mind off of all of these things, I decided to go shopping downtown. Today would be the best day for that. Today would be cloudy and possibly snowing for some odd reason and it would also give me a chance to get the Newspaper. So I got my parka, gloves, hat, and my boots on. I walked down towards the door and got my umbrella and the house keys. I opened the door.

"Scar! Scar!"

In seconds he stood infront of me, and I gave a smile. Trying not to remember the moment we had earlier.

"I'm going shopping downtown and I'll be back soon, ok? Don't do anything…rash, and I better not find the police back when I return…!" I warned.

I walked out and went downtown.

_**Scar's POV**_:

Sonya stepped off the porch and down the road that had 'haunted' written all over it and headed in the direction of the small village of her people. Sonya was dress in extra layers in clothing, so that means that it was cold for her. Scar couldn't tell, because he was always warm. When oomans went to town it was either for business, meeting, or just to purchase objects. Shopping, it would be called. Scar decided against Sonya's wishes and followed her. He turned on his invisibility cloak and followed Sonya down the road and heard her talk to herself.

"Ok, I need food, entertainment, magazines, food, and some fluid so I can make fire in the backyard to cook the food. And I need to get some more soap and some more toothpaste. And I need a new pair of boots…."

Scar noted all those items down in his head and maybe he could help Sonya without letting her know. It would be a…fun experiment. Scar followed alongside her in the trees and they both walked into town. Scar had to climb on top of the roofs and stalk her from above.

First, Sonya entered the market and came out with some meats of some sort of animal and plants/vegetables of all different colors, long sticks of wheat/bread, some red plastic jugs of gasoline, and some jugs of water.

Sonya also had a cart of some sort that carried those items for her. If he was with her, he would carry it for her.

Second she entered another market and came out with a lot of soap, toothpaste, napkins, bowls, a pile of magazine, and blue mouthwash.

(A female ooman does shop a lot) Scar thought and followed her even further downtown and she decided to go to a tall stand that said 'TELEPHONE' in big letters at the top. She put in her ooman money and pushed a few buttons. Scar would guess that she would be calling a relative. And she did. Scar could hear clearly.

Sonya: Dad? Dad? Can you hear me? Hello? There's a lot of static! Dad can you hear me?

Father: Sweetheart? Yea, I can barely hear you, honey…There's barely any reception…

Sonya: Can you hear me? Yes? Cool, ok, so uh, I was wondering--

Father: Where is your mother? I'm trying to get her cell…where is she? Trying to call her for the past few days…

Sonya: That's a really, complicated, hard question….I don't know…

Father: What?

Sonya: I mean--She's shopping! You know mom, she always did like to shop…for stuff

Father: Right, so what was your question sweetheart?

Sonya: When are you going to be back? I'm not doing so hot at the house right now.

Father: What happened? You're mother forgot to pay the Light and Water Bills hasn't she?

Sonya: Yes. Yes! Yes, she did…I can't believe it! Can you believe that?

Father: Ugh, well, when I get back this Sunday I'll pay for it, ok? Hold the fort down, ok?

Sonya: This S-Sunday?! Really!?

Father: Yes, Sonya, is that a problem? What's wrong?

Sonya: Nothing, I-I just can't wait until your home. I miss you, daddy!

Father: Alright, and tell your mom that the Bills are important…

Sonya: I will, love ya…

Father: Love you, sweetheart…

The conversation was over and Scar suddenly realized something! He just now realized it just now! How could he forget something so important! How could he let it slip his mind!? This was unexpected! How foolish can that be for Scar? Scar was softly panicking at the moment!

He also needed the father's permission!

(How could I forget that!? It is the our way to--to--How could I forget that!? And I almost mated with Sonya this morning! Well, I was close--but….! Oh, this is horrible.)

Scar groaned and jumped onto another roof, and he had to be careful with the roofs too, since he already…fell through one.

Sonya walked even further downtown and soon it began to snow. Scar could remember when this planet would have a change of seasons in the past, and this was no one of his favorite seasons. He wanted to see the sun and the blue sky. Instead of seeing little white puffs falling down, small and cold. But even in the grey and white dull sad picture, Sonya still looked delectable.

Sonya put up her umbrella and began to walk again. She was cold, Scar could tell. And throughout the whole day…she seemed to be sad. Like, Sonya was thinking about something and it bothered Scar because…it sounded like it was related to what happened earlier in the morning. When he had first held her, close and tight.

"So stupid…so stupid…" She kept mumbling.

And Scar didn't like it. And what was worse was that she was headed back home! Sonya couldn't know that he followed her! So he hit the road running/flying all the way back, trying to beat her without getting caught!

Your POV:

When I got back to the house, I expected to see the house empty. But Scar was sitting on the couch, looking like he ran 10 miles straight. There had been so many things going through my head. Things.

All these things led to one thing, and it's been itching in the back of my mind. All of this lead me to 1 question:

What was Scar here for and why?

I looked out the door of my bedroom and maybe I should take this back to the start. I went down into the living room and Scar sat on the couch and I sat down near him, and hugged a pillow. And I noticed he mask was gone. I could see his face and his golden eyes were noticeable, and I sat cross-legged.

Scar suddenly purred.

"Scar, I've been thinking a lot in the bedroom and…I need to talk to you about a few things. Important things…" I started out slowly.

He was silent and as he slouched on the couch, it showed me even more of his sexy abs, and then I couldn't concentrate.

"Listen, Scar, you've been really nice to me since day 1...and I've just, just really been wondering…" I sighed," Where is this going?"

He tilted his head in confusion.

"I mean…us. I mean, what are you doing here? Huh? Shouldn't you be…where you should be? Back home? Or something?"

There was silence and I felt that this conversation was pointless, but I had to try.

"Scar…I'm not throwing you out. I'm just wondering what you are you doing. What are you here for...? Something you need to do?"

He blinked and his mandibles twitched.

I began to think about this hard, and I think that there was no purpose for Scar being here in the first place! I couldn't believe it…but maybe this whole thing was an accident. What if Scar was only here to kill me? And the only signs I saw was that he like to get really close to me and that…brought other thoughts. Wait…

I froze.

Scar moaned and he put his hand on mine, and held onto it tightly. I looked up into his eyes, and they seemed to tell a story.

I looked at Scar carefully. I thought really, really, really, really, really, really hard about a thought I just had a moment ago. Scar wouldn't leave me alone. Scar has been acting really weird around me. And he had held me really close that wasn't anywhere near the word 'friendship' and…maybe Scar needed a…companion. That was my best guess. Maybe a friendship companion.

Or a relationship companion.

Well, I could only do one.

Friends.

But I had to admit that I really liked Scar. But not in a friendship way. Even though he may not like me that way.

Scar moaned again and scooted closer. I didn't feel any excitement because I didn't think that this was right, but I like Scar a lot. And maybe he didn't understand what he was doing at the moment, because he hasn't been on Earth long. I liked him though. Even more than I liked Rick, and I didn't even love Rick.

"Scar….what the hell!?" I asked, taking my hand back," You can't just take my hand and be all---Ugh! You can't just----Listen to me! You can't keep doing this! Scar, do you understand me!? You're so confusing! Gah! I wish you spoke English! That would really help me out here and let me help you, if I can…"

I was now frustrated. Scar moaned and he seemed to be sad and he scooted even closer and took a hold of my hand, again. I tried to take my hand back, but couldn't. He wasn't letting go…!

"Let go of me…!" I softly pleaded.

Scar shook his head and came closer, and he kept groaning. Like he was asking for something. I was getting annoyed.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"For the love of all that it holy! I can't understand you!" I yelled and tried to take my hand back, but he wasn't letting go!

Scar scooted closer and his chest close to me and he head was close to mine. Oh no, he was this close again! He's really close! Where was he getting at!? What was Scar here for!? And when the hell was he going to stop doing this!? I tried to take my hand back, but he groaned and held it to his chest.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click*

"I can't understand you!" I yelled and I began to softly hit him with my other free hand and Scar didn't seem to mind. I bet it didn't even hurt him! Scar groaned and I stopped hitting him, but only for a moment!

"Let go of me, please!?"

I yelled and his other hand came to my shoulder, and held it tightly. Scar was really close now, and I had nowhere to go. My hear raced faster.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"You, Sonya…" said Scar.


	9. Understanding and Discovery

Chapter 9:

If there was one thing…that I could possibly do, without chickening out, is knocking over Scar's head! I wanted to slap him SO hard! I know that he didn't technically lie to me, it's just that he didn't tell me he could speak English! I felt betrayed, but I felt surprised more than ever! I was flabbergasted! I was shocked! I was in awe! I was frozen! I was down-right thunderstrucked! I was stiff! I was angry. I was horrified! I was stunned. I was dazed. I was shaken! I was traumatized! I was taken aback!

Scar looked at me, with my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging down.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yelled and Scar flinched and backed away. Frightened that he angered me, he bowed down his head, and he was sorry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE--THAT YOU WERE--WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU SPOKE ENGLISH!?" I began to hyperventilate and I felt that Scar was enjoying this!

I tried to breathe!

And all those things I said, and there might have been some times where I said that he was hot or something, and more stuff I said, but I just can't remember! The possibilities were horrifying!

"I am sorry, Sonya. I felt that it was better this way," He spoke. Again.

I opened my eyes, and his voice was rugged but soft towards me. It was like he was breathing in a whisper, but he was talking just fine all at the same time. His voice was almost scary, but sexy all at the same time. I hated it, and loved it at the same time. If that made any sense.

"Sonya, if there is a-anything that I can to make up for---"

"No! No! No! No, this was my fault. I just…I just flipped out. But, you can't do that to me. Ever."

Scar sighed and put his head down more. He somehow moaned in sadness. Feeling ashamed for what he had done.

"You shouldn't do those kind of things to me, Scar. Do you hear me? And you can't EVER lie to me. Ok? You just…you just can't do that…." I sighed, and I felt that I was going to cry.

But I felt stupid because I felt that I had no reason to cry in the first place. Either it was the awesome joy that he could speak English and we could communicate better, or it was the fact that he kept this a secret from me the whole time. I really didn't like secrets, that's why I just…sometimes…opened myself up to people.

"I am sorry…" Scar apologized.

I couldn't help but choke down some air, and I looked over and saw how he was doing. It made my blood boil to see him like this, and myself. He was no man, but he was of another kind. I figured this out on my own.

"Sonya…?" Scar whispered, and trying to get my attention.

I looked over at him, and stared. I stared for the longest moment and I thought about so many things that had brought me here. To where I was now. Scar was with me whenever something happened, and I was comfortable talking to him about any problem. He was the perfect listener. The perfect companion. The perfect protector. The perfect everything, and all that I needed. I saw what we've done, and it's going to bring the truth to ourselves.

Make the truth of ourselves. The truth. The weird, strange, passionate truth. All this time that Scar was here, I felt better and I knew from his expressions and simple gestures he didn't want to go in the first place. He didn't go anywhere, instead of here. He helped me, protected me, and made sure that I wasn't gonna go on some nervous breakdown or something.

"Sonya…?"

Scar whispered my name, again, and with my powers of observation, Scar seemed to be hesitant and passionate. All of this lead me to believe that there was a special reason that Scar was here, and he wasn't here to kill me or even hurt me the slightest bit.

Now if my memory serves me right, Scar said that he wanted me, and through his outstanding smooth voice, he actually wanted me. I narrowed my eyes and I felt myself hover towards him, and I touched his arm.

"Sonya…" Scar whispered, and his eyes were beautiful. They were black and gold.

I gulped, and I hoped that I wasn't doing anything wrong. But it I got his message clearly, then everything will be alright. I was on my knees and Scar seemed to catch my drift and his big arm wrapped around my waist, and held me tightly. My breath whisked on his bare chest and Scar got more tense and more aggressive. His huge arm tightened around me, and I huffed, and he seem to tug on my thoughts. Scar growled and crawled towards me as well.

"I smell your softness…" Scar purred.

"How much do you want me…?" I teased, and it seemed like a cruel tease, but I had to know first. I felt that he was going to eat me slowly, and that was the horror of Scar's passionate love for me. If I was right.

Scar growled and he hauled himself on me, and I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, right now. I wished that I could cling to him forever. But something in my head told me that I still wasn't ready.

"Sonya….are you sure…?" Scar trailed off. I knew where he was getting at, and I did turn down Rick about that. Maybe I wasn't ready, yet.

"You're…uh, you're right, Scar. I'm not…ready for this kind of thing." I admitted, but Scar did not move.

"I…understand."

I smiled, because I was glad that Scar understood me better than Rick ever did. Scar would be with me, through the rapture of this world. Never escaping, and holding me close. I was glad and I smiled.

"Thank you…"

I really appreciated what Scar was doing, but he didn't move. Instead, I felt him hold me tighter, and I wondered if this was just a hug or something, but I enjoyed it anyway. Scar and me just stayed like that for a long time.

Suddenly…

The front door of the house slammed open and it hit the wall with great force, making me jump! Scar held me up and picked me off the couch. I got to my feet, and within the darkness, I could not see anything. But then I saw the strong beam of a flashlight in my face, and I was almost blinded!

"Police! Get out of the house!"

I gasped and I felt my heart explode with fear! I turned around and I wanted to protect Scar from the police, but when I turned around…Scar was gone.

(Writer: A small update, but there's more to come! And readers…for the love of all that is holy, please be patient with me! Ok, loves? I love you all, I really do. So…until next time!)


	10. Needles and Oh No!

Chapter 10:

I couldn't believe my eyes! I was frozen and I was completely chilled to the bone! I began to hyperventilate and my heart began to race! Policemen filled the whole living room and then there was firemen! Then there was doctors! And what scared me was that they had operations tools with them!

"What's going on!?"

Lights flashed of the colors of red and blue from the outside! The firemen's outfit glowed that bright orange color that nearly blinded me! Some policemen had that yellow line and secured it around the house!

"Are you serious!?" I yelled and one policeman came to me.

"Miss, we just got a call! We came as fast as we could!"

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" I yelled and a doctor and a fireman came to me.

"Don't worry Catherine! Help is here! Just lie down and we'll take care of the rest!"

"What!? No! I'm fine! I didn't call--"

"You poor insolent stupid thing! You're more traumatized than we thought! We gotta get her to the hospital now! Where are those electric shocking pads!?" screamed a guy outta nowhere and they took me out of the house! They put that plastic breathing mask on my face!

Where the hell was Scar!?

"Wait! Hold on! You got the wrong person! Who's Catherine!? Who's Catherine!? My name isn't Catherine!" I screamed through the mask! There was bright lights in my face and I heard a helicopter above my head!

"Oh my god! Amnesia! She's got amnesia! Get the drugs! Get the drugs, we think she's having a seizure!"

"What!? No! No! You stupid people! You don't get it! My name is Sonya! My name is Sonya! I think you guys got the wrong person!" I screamed and tried to fight my way through!

I screamed and they pushed me into a ambulance truck and they tied me down! There was too many people around! The blinding lights! There were sparkles everywhere!

"There's nothing wrong with me, I swear!" I screamed and 2 policemen and 3 firemen were in the ambulance with me.

"Epilepsy!" screamed a woman in horror!

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"**You got the wrong person!**" I screamed as loud as I could! My lungs felt sore.

They all paused.

"What?" a nurse said, with a needle in her hand.

"My name is Sonya….and I know…I just know that you have the wrong person."

"What's your address?" A policemen asked.

I told the nurse to put away the needle, and they untied me. I sat up and took a minute to take the scenery of policemen and firemen all around me. I explained to them the whole thing and the policemen checked my name, my last name, and my parent's name and my address and they actual checked my history of my health.

"A'right, boys. We got the wrong address…" the Chief announced," Pack up! We're outta here! And, uh, sorry about the confusion, miss."

"Just….go…." I whispered and pointed towards the road.

They all left. And I hoped that this 'Catherine' didn't already die or something. I sighed and went back into my house.

"Scar!?" I screamed. I wasn't mad, I was just worried. I bet that the public police scared him or something. I looked up and gasped! Scar had clunged to the ceiling! His claws and his feet was all that supported him.

"You, uh, you can come down now…"

Scar let go and twisted his body around and landed on his feet, and I was surprised that he didn't really destroy the ceiling. Well there was some holes in the ceiling, but…oh well. I smiled and Scar looked relax.

"Don't worry, the scary police people are gone…along with their needles."

"Yes…and I want to continue where we left off…"

"I would, too…" I blushed and Scar came close to me and I smiled.

Everything was fine now, and Scar's huge arms wrapped around me and I put my hands on his chest. His chest and abs were absolutely spectacular, and so was he. We had our moment again and it seemed that Scar began to purr. I closed my eyes and let him take over from here.

We walked upstairs and we went into the bedroom. I didn't know where this was going, but I liked it. I sat on the bed first and Scar sat next to me, and leaned towards me. He always wanted to be close.

"Sonya…would you consider becoming my--"

"**SOOONNYYAAAAA**!" a voice screamed from downstairs. My blood froze and I almost fainted!

Scar looked surprised and he got defensive and stood infront of me! I got up and tried to not…kill myself!

"Who is that voice downstairs?" Scar asked.

"My mother," I whispered.


	11. Hate and Conflict

Chapter 11:

(Writer: Warning…this chapter is a little sad…)

Breathe!

Breathe!

BREATHE!

No!

No!

NO!

I began to hyperventilate and I had the utmost intention to rip my heart out, right then and there! This was such a bad time! A very bad time! How could this be happening to me! It was karma! It was all damn karma! Scar was growling continually and his whole body seem to shake, and I could tell he had a fierce intention. I was scared for the both of us. My mother meant trouble. Scar looked surprised and I pushed him towards the window and he crawled out quickly.

"Get out! Get out! Hurry! Get out now!" I whispered loudly," Get out before she sees you!"

He stood outside now. Scar seemed concerned and this seemed to be the hardest thing I've done all my life. This was so complex. If Scar was taken away…I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"My mom's downstairs! My mom's downstairs! She's down there! Whatever you hear or whatever you see…don't come back in! Don't come back in! I can handle her…! Understand!" I breathed and I was scared.

"What does this mean…?" Scar asked and I was about to pull the curtains over.

He had to get out of here.

"I'm not sure yet…but you can't come back inside. Not yet. Ok? Just wait…ok? Just wait…" I assured and I closed the window.

I jogged towards the hallway and my mother was surely down there. I tried to control my body, because it shook with adrenaline. My hair whipped at my face and I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where she stood. I put my hands behind me, and waited for her to notice me.

She looked the same. She seemed to be the same. It looks like she didn't even leave in the first place.

"Adrian!" she called out my name and I slightly wondering what happened if I didn't answer back.

"Mom…?" I responded with a knot in my throat.

"Oh sweety! There you are! It looks like you kept the house together. Nice!" she smiled at me.

"Yea…I-I guess I did…" My lips were pressed together, and she looked odd. I wasn't sure if it was because of her makeup or not.

"Adrian…I--"

"My name is Sonya, mom. Remember?"

"Right. Anyway, I need to tell you something…" she said with a smile, and she had those noticeable twinkle in her eye.

"Yea…" I moved a little closer and we ended up sitting at the kitchen table.

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know that you've lived in this house…err a few housed with me for a long, long, long time now. Right?" she rubbed her lips with her fingers, and I saw some smudges of lipstick on her fingers.

"Yea…" I narrowed my eyes and it seemed for the first time that she looked happy. Did she win the lottery or something?

"And it seems that there…has…to be change in this family. Your father isn't coming back for another week…you know that…"

"Ok, I know…I miss him," I said truthfully and my mom looked happy even more.

"Well, I've got some exciting news for you…"

Scar's POV:

The alien sat in the shadows of the house, and he was looking through the window. He had his mask on and everything. He had listened to Sonya's conversation with her mother so far…and her mother was about to finish her sentence. Her mother…she looked like Sonya, and she had her lips and her chin along with her hair. But of course, Sonya would probably disagree with him.

The wind blew past him, giving the bushes a good shiver. Through the noise the bushes were making, he didn't hear what her mother said.

Suddenly…

Sonya busted from her seat, and her chair went flying backwards. She screamed and she seemed to be crying! Scar seemed suddenly insulted and obviously pissed off! How could her mother do this to her daughter?

But, what did her mother say? Why was Sonya so upset? What happened! Scar didn't hear the conversation! What set off this time bomb! Sonya stomped to the living room and up the stairs. Her mother followed.

"But this will be a good opportunity for you, Adrian!"

"MY NAME IS SONYA!"

Scar was obviously alarmed and he ran around the house and he peered through a different window. Her mother lit a cigarette and she sat down on the couch with her legs crossed. Scar suddenly didn't like her.

"Oh-- Don't think about the negatives, sweety! This'll be good for your health!"

"SCREW YOU MOM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, don't be like that! What are you doing? You'll thank me for this one day!"

"I'LL THANK YOU WHEN YOU'VE CRAWLED INTO YOUR OWN GRAVE!"

"Oh, now Adrian. That was harsh. Your father will--"

"I CAN'T FOR DAD TO GET BACK! I AM SO LEAVING!"

"Adrian--"

"IT'S SONYA!"

"Right-- You'll be better off this way… And you'll--What are you doing!"

Scar looked up and saw Sonya coming down with 3 bags, and they seemed to be filled with her belongings. And Sonya looked SO upset at the moment, and Scar was still curious as to what was going on! He clicked, and he wished he had his gun…so he can blow the bugeezus out of her mother.

"What! Where are you--You're not just gonna…Adria--I mean-- Sonya! Where are you going! You just can't leave me like this! Your bus doesn't come until another 2 weeks! Where are you going!"

"Don't talk to me…!"

"Sonya, you know that I love you so much and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you and you still--"

"THAT IS A LOAD OF BULL! YOU LEFT ME FOR DAYS! WHY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Oh, Sonya… I was getting you prepared. I needed you to get used to not having me around, since that is the case…of where you're going."

"Don't even-- Oh, yea! I am SO gonna get used to not having you around! I can't believe that you would do this to me!"

"OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF YOUR SHIT, ADRIAN!"

"What!" Sonya cried out and she flung her bags to the floor.

"Do you wanna know the reason…why… I felt for days! Do you wanna know why I never gave you call! Do you wanna know why I didn't tell you I left!"

"YES! TELL ME, MOM! TELL ME!"

Her mother looked furious and her nostrils flared, and Sonya looked just as pissed off as she was. Her mother threw her cigarette away and she stomped her foot down and brushed back her hair. Scar noticed that this was war between relatives. It wasn't a joke. This was actual war between them. Both the mother and daughter were at the final showdown, and the daughter was winning. There was an intense silence. Sonya seemed to have another expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes.

"I-I…think….I know….why….you left…..mother…." she whispered, with a hushed breathe, like she was dying. Her face was unnecessarily pale, like she was a ghost with a haunting herself.

Her mother narrowed her eyes and she tapped her nails on her hip. Her mother looked very distasteful and disgusted. She lifted her head up, possibly thinking that she was superior. Scar felt that he should pounce on her and kill her mother! But he thought against it, and he believed no such crime should be dealt with infront of Sonya in such a horrible way.

"….._You hate me_…_don't you_…?" Sonya asked.

Her mother was silent and she looked devious, with a face of a murderer.

"Tell me…"

Sonya looked pale.

"You hate me…you hate me! Just tell me you **hate** me…!" Sonya screamed and Scar looked down, and he knew what this was all about.

"You hate me don't you…!"

"I've always hated you…"

Her mother finally answered. Her mother seeped out venom through her teeth, and her face was flushed and bitter. Scar growled. Somehow he knew that this would not end well.

Sonya's POV:

"Well, I've always loved you…"

Those were the last words to my mother. I was running away now. Maybe I can find my dad, or something.

I walked out of the house, crying. She hated me….and all these years, she had to deal with me. And my dad. I wondered what he thought of me. My mother was gone for days because of me. And she said that I had to get used to it. She said that she would send off to some sort of military school, and be …whatever they wanted me to be. I was upset that she would do that. She hated me.

My mother always liked those girls who made something of themselves, and she had expected me to be… famous or something like that at the age of 10. She had wild dreams and it seemed almost endless. But…I wasn't that kind of daughter for her.

And for that…I felt sorry for her.


	12. Freedom and Proposals

Chapter 12:

It's been a few minutes since I had seen my mother and my thoughts of worry and fear had been wasted. Not long ago I walked out on the only home I knew with tears coming out, and with a horrible truth ringing in my head. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I would figure something out soon.

She hated me. She left me all alone and she expected I'd go to military camp or something. I refused and I fumed with anger and most of all…I was totally heartbroken. I didn't want this to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen. I always loved her, and even though I seemed ungrateful, ignorant, and unappreciative of what she's done for me…I loved her always. She was the one who taken care of me, effortlessly, but still. I walked down the road that had 'haunted' written all over it, and I had my bags in my hand. I had everything I needed for now.

Suddenly a strong presence stood by my side. I could feel the strong warmth slither all around my skin and I already knew who it was. The silence was almost unbearable, but I didn't mind it. I was miserable at the moment, and Scar probably already noticed. I kept walking with my head down and I got to the end of the road. I dropped my bags and looked all around me. Everything looked gloomy and miserable, like me. A scene of loneliness. Everything seemed to be dead.

There was nothing, but I had some money left and maybe I could stay somewhere in a hotel or motel. I had already eaten, and soon it'll be getting dark. I knew there was a hotel somewhere at the end of town, near the forest. My future wasn't clear yet, and I don't know what I would be doing for the rest of my life. Maybe my dad would help me, and I knew that he still loved me.

I knew he did.

I began to walk without saying a word and Scar made sure that he wasn't seen, so he walked in the forest. And there was possibly a second reason why he was walking in the forest, about 20 feet away from me. He probably thought that I needed some space at the moment, and he was right. I needed to vent and get rid of all the negative thoughts. This day was a little bit too devastating for me to take in.

I walked down the roads and as I did, people in trucks and cars kept giving me glares as if they knew what happened to me. And they felt sorry for me. I didn't need their pity. I don't want it. And for some odd reason…even though I was hurt, I felt myself…get stronger. Mentally and emotionally, and I felt that I didn't need my mother anymore. It was odd. Thoughts began to fog my head. Maybe this is the part of teenage years where I gain my independence and go out on my own. But walking out on my home wasn't really what I had in mind.

Maybe my mother had decided the right thing after all. I could survive without her and it would take some work, but I had confidence I could do it. And then I felt better, and I began to smile again. Everything would be fine. Then it was there I decided that I shouldn't hate my mother or hold a grudge towards her. In a way, I had to thank you for what she's done. In a very odd way. Very odd. It took me over 30 minutes to reach the other end of town, but I made it to the hotel.

I walked in and went to the counter, and I set my bags all around me. The woman behind the counter smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Motel 8...! How may I help you this evening?"

"Hi. Uh, I would like a room…" I smiled.

"And how many nights will you be staying?"

"I don't know. But make it 3 days please…" I smiled and got out my money.

My room was nice, and it was cozy-looking. I set out all my clothes and maybe I could go down to the laundry room if there was one in this hotel. Well it was a good thing that I didn't need to clean, and I bet my mother was freakishly shocked about the hole in my room along with the fact she had to pay the water bill, electricity bill, and the heating bill and other stuff. She would be broke and miserable and I needed to contact my father. He was the only family I had left in the world. He was coming back and I hoped to see him again and maybe he can take me with him on his business trips or move somewhere else instead of here, without mother. But I hope that my mother doesn't contact the police and come and track me down and take me back.

I don't want to be wearing handcuffs for the rest of my life.

But what about Scar?

I look back, thinking about what he's done for me in little ways. He's kept my company and been there for me and showed affection. But that's what puzzled me. He was showing affection, seducing me slowly. I knew it. I had grown into that effect, but wasn't sure how to respond to it.

Suddenly I heard a something screech across the window, and I looked and saw Scar running his claws up and down the window. Like a dog scratching for its master to open the door. I got up and unlocked the door and Scar came in quickly. I hurried to shut the door and lock it. I set my forehead against the door, breathing. This was going to by my new life and I was glad that it would start out as Scar as my first friend. I looked behind and he stood there. Strong as always.

"Hey, Scar…"

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click…* Scar touched my cheek.

"As I said before, Scar…. I can't understand you…" I chuckled.

Scar came up with his claws on my shoulders and he was doing this again! His huge arms were broad but relaxed. This was the third time that he wanted to be this close. But this time it was a comforting touch, and I smiled. I think I knew what he meant. This was a friendly touch and I welcomed it.

*click, click, click, click, click…* Scar purred, and he tilted his head to the side. He was comforting me.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

Scar nodded as he walked towards the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms. My guess was that he was going to stand watch and make sure no stranger comes in the door. Of course he was totally unaware of this place, and so was I. I had to adjust to this new life. I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes into my PJs and went to sleep. I needed sleep.

I had no dreams that night, which was strange for me, then I awoke in the morning very early with a change of feeling. A very strange feeling in my tummy, in the center of my gut. Something was different, so different that I couldn't explain it. I was in bed along with Scar who didn't have his arm around me this time, but he seemed to have slept soundly.

"Scar…." I whispered, and he had his mask on.

I looked at him closer. His bone necklace around his neck across his strong chest caught my attention most. I didn't ask him where those bones came from, but it didn't bother me. I looked at his mask again, then my eyes wandered to his left arm. There was some sort of device on his arm, with key pads on it. Looked like heavy technology to me. I looked towards the end of the bed where his armor was. There was long gashes on his armor that didn't look pretty. I wondered what kind of life Scar knew. I knew it was different from mine, but how much different?

He wasn't the enemy, but a friend. I understood that a long time ago. But this 'friend' had a few secrets that drew me in, like a magnet. I wanted to know. Wanted to know everything that made him the way he is now. And even though I asked him quite a few times, he still hasn't given me the answer that I wanted. Not directly. Why was Scar here? He's been here for a few days, and it felt like weeks. But he did give me an answer a long time ago. My memory ran back to that day, when he first spoke to me in English for once. He said he was here for me.

For me. For me? I didn't really understand that. Was I in danger? Was I chosen for something? Was something going to happen to me? What was he going to do? What was his plan?

"What did you want to ask me…" I whispered, almost seductively, and I drew my hand across his hand, and I was careful of his black claws.

He was wearing his fish net shirt again that looked rugged and he also wore nothing but a cloth over his waist. When laying down he looked totally relaxed, but his muscles still looked taut and hard. I pressed my lips together, and I took my hand back. I should've known better than to do that! That wasn't a response was it? Was it! I blushed, and damn it! I got up from the bed and I went into the bathroom, and I washed my face. The water was cold. I pushed back my hair.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sonya… Get a hold of yourself…! Oh my god! Gah! Oh my- He's just so hot! Damn it! So hot! Why am I even- Ok, Ok, I'm 15 going on 16. It's just the season of the hormones in a teens life, right? It's when all the hormones do all the talking. Of course! Of course it is… But oh my god! So hot! So hot….! Ok. Ok. Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! Breathe, girl! Breathe! And I wonder what he would've done if he knew that I did that… I just couldn't help it! Oh my god, that would be so embarrassing…!"

I walked back and forth and I began to start the shower. I got my clean clothes and set them on the small counter. The water was warm enough, and I got in the tub. I began to wash my hair and then I used the hotel soap to wash my arms and stomach. I got the conditioner and the shampoo and began to wash my hair and I got my hands to the roots of my hair, and washed in circular motion.

I heard a light creaking out the door, but I didn't mind it. I rinsed my hair and all the soap went down the drain, and the steam began to rise. The steam blurred the mirror and the room got hot, almost humid at the most. I got the wash cloth and wiped my face again, and there was another creak and a light knock out the door. Such strange noises. I washed my face again then I got out, and was careful not to slip on the white tile floors. I dried myself off and wrapped myself with a towel.

Scar's POV:

He had slept soundly and was well rested, but then he was suddenly awoken by something extremely soft touching him. Scar wasn't a light sleeper, and even when he was hunting he had to stay fully alert, even when he's sleeping. The thing that was touching him was small and traced around his hand. At first he was alert and shocked for a moment. Scar was about to jump up and attack whatever was on his hand, but then he smelled the air. His mask deciphered what the scent was and he recognized what it was exactly.

Sonya.

It smelled like her, so Scar knew that it was Sonya who was touching him. It sorta surprised him. The scent was of vanilla and rain. Scar twitched and he had to restrain himself completely. He felt like stretching out towards her, and his muscles suddenly began to ache and strain. And then…he could smell her slight arousal that just teased him, and he wanted to tackle her and take her right then and there! Her caresses would thought to be almost painful, but Scar's mind convinced him it was more. He was to the point of rape, she had taken him that far. Scar's lungs tightened like wire, and tried his best not to growl seductively and heave out air forcefully. Scar tried his best not to smell her arousal even more.

Then she took her hand back, and left the bed. Even without opening his eyes Scar could tell that she was bothered, and seemed almost ashamed. She got her clothes and began to take a shower. He heard her small soft footstep that made its way into the bathroom and closed the door. Scar did a slow countdown from 3 to 1.

Scar jumped up from the bed towards the floor and began to hyperventilate like there was no tomorrow! He released his lungs! He grabbed his hand and began to shake back and forth! He was almost angry with Sonya, but he wasn't angry, that she could still keep doing this to him! She was driving him crazy! Scar never felt like this! As a warrior he was trained to be patient, but that patience was wearing out! It was hanging on a string now! On the edge of a knife!

*What peace is there now! What peace do I know! Sonya…! Sonya! How much longer! How much more can I take!*

Scar groaned and he was on his knees, and he knocked his head against the door that lead to the shower. He purred behind his mask, also making clicks of arousal. He put his claws towards the wall and began to scrape lightly, and this smearing pain was going a little overboard.

Scar began to whimper, almost writhe. The floor beneath him creaked and Scar gathered himself up and went back to the bed. He fell backwards on the bed. He curled up his arms and legs and slumped down upon the pillows. The pillows were soft, clean, and puffed with Sonya's scent.

*My mate…My mate…My dearest…my dearest mate…!* Scar groaned.

Then the bathroom door opened up slowly, then out came Sonya only…in a towel! One piece of cloth that was her only defense from Scar diving into her and burying himself in her. Scar was loving her clean scent! Sonya was so sublimely exotic! His claws ripped the pillows and tore the sheets. He shifted backwards, his head knocking into the wall. He stretched backwards, as far as the wall would allow him to go.

"Oh, hey Scar! Good morning. I just took a shower…"

"Sonya…" Scar groaned.

"Hm? What?"

"You…-You…"

"I….what? Wait, what?"

"Sonya… I-"

Scar groaned and he clawed the bed with his talon-like fingers, ripping the sheets even more. He might as well have ripped out the springs in the bed. Scar looked up, took his mask off, revealing his true face. Sonya did not flinch or show even a flicker of fear. She was just curious into answering him. Surely but slowly Scar crawled across the bed in the direction of Sonya, where she stood puzzled and bewildered. Scar crawled and held out his hand towards Sonya, and he sat on his knees, breathing in and out quickly.

"Scar…are you ok?"

"Come here…" Scar growled seductively," Sonya…oh, please. Come here…please…! Sonya…"

"Uh, Scar, I'm only wearing a towel…"

Your POV:

"Uh, Scar, I'm only wearing a towel…" I mentioned first of all.

It looked like Scar was sick or something and all that I could stare at was his golden eyes that had that dangerous sparkle in it. His skin looked pale, like the belly of a fish. His posture slagged more than ever. But what caught my attention most was his eyes. His pupils looked fully dilated. Like, I was looking into a cobra's eyes. He was sitting on his knees, and his muscles were stretched and visible, and so was his abs. He was beautiful and terrifying.

"Scar…hold on I need to get dress-" I was cut off.

I was suddenly yanked towards the bed and Scar held my arms, and this was the 4th damn time that Scar wanted to be this close. He looked amazing! Scar (again) seemed to be purring, and he seemed to rumble. I couldn't do this! I can't! I won't…! I struggled but Scar kept a tight grip.

"Scar…Scar! Don't…" I yelped, almost terrified.

"Sonya…" Scar growled, through his mandibles.

"Scar…! Please, let me go!"

"Sonya…please…I need-" Scar groaned, and he made some sort of noise that roared! With pleading amber eyes that would kill. It sounded like he was in pain of some sort! I gasped.

"Shh! Shut up! We don't want to attract any attention! Are you crazy!" I struggled and tried to keep my towel up at the same time.

"Sonya…please you have to understand that-"

"Scar! Let me go! You're hurting me!" I yelled and he finally let me go.

I fell backwards against the wall, but I still kept my towel on. I looked down on my wrist and saw a small thin line of broken skin. I didn't feel anything but soon it would sting. He scratched me! Clawed me! And I was bleeding!

I got a little worried, and I went into the bathroom to wash it off. I rushed to get away from Scar, he's been acting weird. I closed the door and I had my clean clothes with me. I washed my hand off, watching the blood go down the drain, and I got dressed. When I walked out, Scar was sitting on the bed, looking deceived and miserable.

"Dude…Scar, what the hell is wrong with you? I mean- All you needed to do was to be patient and I would've gotten dressed first. Don't freak out on me like that. Well I'm here now. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I need to ask you something….of great importance…But first," Scar walked up to me with his hand out. I paused for a minute, cautious at first. He looked at my hand, which was still bleeding, and I trusted him not to claw me again. So he held up my hand and examined it.

"I am sorry…"

"It's fine… It was by accident. Ok? An accident. Don't mind it," I smiled," So… what did you want to talk about?"

Scar put his thumb over where the blood came out, plugging it. His mood was gloomy, almost tortured. I wondered what was on his mind.

"Sonya…I want…to ask you something…first…" Scar started.

I crossed my legs.

"Ok…shoot," I smiled, insisting he ask his questions. There couldn't be a more perfect time.

"_Reproduction_."

I froze, and was a little…confused. My body went into a 5 second state of shock. There was something in my gut that clawed against my bones, heating my blood and catching me off guard.

"W-What?" I asked and then sat cross-legged.

"What thoughts do you have for reproduction…?"

"Uh…." I mumbled," I don't know. Why would you ask- Wait… Scar, what are you talking about?" I sounded like I was choking.

I measured his expression. He looked sincere, almost appeasing and desperate. So there was a secret that Scar kept from me, right from the beginning.

"Humans and my kind know everything there is to know about Reproduction. I would have expected you would know. You are…young enough and healthy enough to reproduce. If I may remind you, Sonya…"

"You're….a mystery," I confessed, looking dazzled at the most. I looked down towards my hands that shook. Right now my face flushed.

"…Would you …consider… having… _pups_…?"

There was double meaning in his sentence. Scar looked away from me, unable to look at me in the face and seeing the answer in my eyes. My eyes grew tight. My faint smile disappeared, and I exhaled sharply like someone punched my in the stomach. I almost fainted from my judgment. Scar looked back at me, with eyes lowered and full of lust. This was the start of it all.

"P-Pups?" I stuttered," You mean…like…_children_?" My chest began to quiver like I was going to freeze to death. Never so much blood rushed through my veins.

"Yes…"

"Reproduction, huh? Psh, I haven't thought that far ahead…" I admitted and my shoulders tightened up," But why would you…. Why- Why would you ask that? To me?"

"Yes, pups…" Scar ignored my question," The reason I am asking is only out of simple curiosity…"

My eyes were narrowed. Scar sat there like a statue, unable to move or show the slightest hint of visible emotion. My lips were pressed together. My stomach was doing flips and twists, like it was going for a gold medal in the Olympics! My mind began to whirl and Scar lowered his head, bowing in respect. He got up and stood up tall and powerful, and bowed again with his hand over his chest, making it seem like he was asking me to dance. My heart exploded.

"Scar…what are you-"

"I want- I want you to bear my pups. That is the reason why I asked you earlier. This is a proposal I hope you will…accept. I r-remember your questions, Sonya. I came to this earth by permission from the Elders since I had passed a test to become a full-fledged warrior and hunter. It was time for me to choose a mate. The females on my planet did not suit my interest, so I choose to look beyond that point. Find something more than that, it was my decision. Across the universe I searched, looking beyond the planets and all the suns to come back to this planet, Earth, and to only find you. I want you as a mate. My mate. My partner for life."

My eyes were wide open, and my head began to push out all other thoughts. All there was in my head were these thoughts of arousal and feelings that I couldn't even figure out myself. Scar obviously had his plans made. I could feel myself about ready to faint or black out, whichever comes first. Shifting from side to side, I cleared my throat. This couldn't be happening, right? This isn't possible. A proposal? A freakin proposal? I'm only 15 years old, and Scar wanted me to give birth to his children! He was crazy! Me? Give birth to his pups?

"Uh…"

I mumbled, looking at the floor. After what Scar said, it only made more questions pop in my head. Did…he love me? That was the main point in my opinion. If he wanted me to have his pups, then he had to love me. I couldn't be just a random choice that he would easily have. No. I needed more than this.

"Wait…Scar, have you thought about other things? … Instead of asking me… about reproduction and… pups? Or kids. Or whatever."

"You gave me…" Scar pondered for a minute," Thoughts. New thoughts about you and everything I knew…"

"Thoughts…? As in what? I mean… for how long?"

"For a long time now… Thoughts of what I knew back at my home planet, and of you…"

Scar's broad shoulders tensed, and he arched forward.

"What were they?" I narrowed my eyes lazily, unaware I was shaking back and forth, like I was going to fall over.

"These were the first 4 things I thought of: Trust. Honesty. Devotion. Loyalty. Love…" Scar paused," And then the thought of: a Soul mate…"

"And…?" I asked and Scar moved closer to me, much closer.

"The first 5 is what… I can provide for you, always. And the last thought is what…you are…to me…"

There were many things I noticed about Scar, but I now see that he had a romantic bone in his body. My chest filled up with air, and my legs shook from nervousness and excitement. The feeling in my gut came back, making me feel aroused and seduced at the most. Scar had feelings for me, so that was a green flag right? I came to him, and he came to me. There was this silent connection with him, again that I appreciated a lot wherever we were. I walked around, almost pacing, and looking around. Thinking a lot about what just happened under 15 minutes.

"This is a proposal… A crazy, crazy, crazy proposal. Oh my gosh," I chuckled," Me…having children. At 15 years old. Soul mate…" I chuckled again," Devotion. Everything that we would want in a guy… Of course…it's what a girl would want…" I breathed. I talked to myself too much.

He was an alien from another planet that had developed feelings for me, and I was a human just beginning to explore these feelings. I'm a teenager now, I can't have kids. I haven't thought about that, yet. And with his seed, who knows how this pup/child will turn out. And females can die from giving birth, so I don't know how this will turn out. And if I do accept will I leave Earth? I can't adapt to another planet, I have no idea what will happen. And others of his kind. What happens if they don't accept me? And what happens if I turn down Scar? Will he be angry with me forever? I don't know what his reaction will be.

Scar looked at me, and I made up my mind.

"I need time to think about this…" I sighed, with a frown on my face.


	13. Mommy and Daddy

Chapter 13:

Scar, my alien _friend_, wanted me to have his children.

I didn't know what else to think about all day.

Except for the fact I had to look for my father also.

This was the most unbelievable thing that ever happened.

Scar wanted me to bear his pups and to mate with him.

What could I say? I'm totally not cut out for this. I'm so young. I can't have children yet. And what would my dad think? Mating with something not of our planet. And after that, then what do we do? Where would we live? And it will be freakishly painful if I went into labor with…whatever it was…in my belly. Then I would be a mother. And I'm not sure if I would be a good mother. It was scary to think about. And me and Scar were still in our room. The awkwardness had passed, I guess.

"Scar… I have a confession to make first about all this ok?" I said, with my fingers weaved together.

He nodded.

"I love you… but I'm not sure if I love you enough to bear your pups. I mean, don't take that in a negative way. Ok? This was not…what I was expecting. I didn't know that you were going to ask me…this."

Scar nodded.

"And I understand that you care about me…a lot. But the thing is, is that I'm scared of what's going to happen. If I …- A mother? Me? I just need to take all this in. I need some time to…soak all this in. Remember, I'm out here to find me dad. That's another reason why I left. If you get my pregnant, what am I going to tell him? What's he going to think when he sees you? Bad things will happen if he does…"

I sighed, sadly.

"If you care about me enough, you'll wait for my answer… please. I just can't do this like that! Just, bam! Boom! I'm a mother? I'm not so sure… It's just that I'm really, really, really scared… I'm just thinking about the future. For the both of us. Please, you have to understand me…"

Scar thought for a moment. He just stared at me. In a way, there was something Scar didn't like. But he nodded. In respect, he backed away.

So that was that.

"In 3 days we need to get outta here…" I said," It'll be just you and me. Then we'll find my dad. And then we'll have to wait and see what happens next…"

4 Days Later:

For the longest time ever we've walked. We've hiked. We went long distances, and in the meantime I called my father at a payphone. It felt so good to hear his voice. He was going to arrive at an airport in a couple of hours. It was early in the morning, which was perfect. An airport that was halfway across the country, but me and Scar would make it. But we would have to make it the hard way. Scar had to steal food and I told him it was wrong to steal, but my starving stomach disagreed. When he had to go steal, he had to destroy the video cameras.

So he did his thing. He busted into houses forcefully, gathering all the food he could get from the refrigerators. He would steal blankets and toothpaste for me. He would even get me new sweaters. We couldn't hitchhike either, people would scream if they saw Scar with me. We laid low. Scar had to warn me of nearby police cars everywhere. He would hide me, and he coiled back as if he expected for the policemen to jump out and steal me away from him.

At night, when we would sleep in the dirt, Scar had to use his body hear to keep me warm. He would lay down next to me. As a mattress, we would gather cardboard boxes from somewhere and pile them up. I slept, as Scar kept watch out for me every 24 hours. He worked endlessly for me. In a respectable way, I rewarded him with a small kiss on the cheek. So, I had barely any clean clothing. In a few days I began to smell. Both my shoes were slowly being ripped up, and I had to use trash bags to plug in the holes of my shoes.

I had nothing to wash my hair with, so in a few days it was greasy and tangled and then it turned to not-even-funny greasy. It was disgusting on so many levels. It was hard. And in a dangerous way, Scar kept secret weapons with him. If he smelled a bear, he would have his knife ready. If he smelled a homeless man, he would have his retractable claws on his arm ready. He was over-protective, even when we were in the wild. But I told him, no blood shed.

Finally, were at the steps of the airport. We made it after going through rough travel. I had no time to eat breakfast. Though it felt like a rock was in my stomach. He wanted to go get food for me. I said no. I told Scar to stay in the woods and stay hidden for the time being. I didn't want him to meet my dad too soon. My dad would have a heart attack! Scar laid low along with the bushes. If he sees me leaving with my dad out of the airport, then he could follow us wherever. Scar obeyed and waited. I ran past the gates with my travel bag in hand.

I entered the airport casually, trying my best not to get noticed by anyone. I put my hood up and brushed my hair to my face. I snuck into the bathroom, and I took a birdbath from the sink. I was the only one in the bathroom, so I locked the door. I got as much soap as possible and washed my face. I took off my shirt with only my bra showing and washing my chest and armpits. I changed my clothes. Putting on deodorant and putting up my bushy hair, after I tried my best to fish out all the twigs in my hair. I changed my socks, and I threw away the bags on my shoes. I washed my legs and I turned my underwear inside out. I brushed my teeth for a bit.

Then I waited for my father. In the clean-smelling hallways of the airport, I looked for him. And then…I saw him.

Scar's POV:

There was this undisclosed feeling deep in his stomach. It was puzzling at the most. Sonya was being…careful, he knew. But how careful was she going to be? From what Scar saw, she was scared. Poor Sonya was scared. She shouldn't hide from him. She shouldn't push him away. She shouldn't be scared. It wasn't right for her to be like this. She loved him, didn't she? She would accept him, would she? She had to. She would be the death of him if she denied him her love. Her body. Everything. Scar couldn't let that happen. He would not let her be alone or undesired. He wanted to love her more than anything in the universe.

Of course he loved her. He loved her. She was the chosen one. He wanted her to be his mate. To be with him forever. Make love to her. Bear his pups. He would not deny her anything, if she did not deny him first. She could have anything she wanted in the world. Or in the universe for that matter. He would not deny her. Whatever it could be, she would have.

Sonya was in the airport, looking for her father. Her father. That was an interesting subject to think about. Her father. Maybe Scar could ask the father for her, maybe not. In their way back home, they always had to ask the father if they could mate with their young ones. It was always like that back at his home planet. But in this case, it was totally different. Totally different.

Sonya's people were very judgmental, and he could die if he asked her father. Nevertheless it was all about Sonya. It would always be all about her. He _wanted_ Sonya more than anything. He would kill anything for her. Show her that he is a real warrior, and he's worthy of being the perfect mate. He only mate. The one and only. He would try for her, yes, yes.

Sonya was worried of course. But Scar would make everything better. They would be living somewhere. They would both matter. They will not be unhappy. Scar was obviously capable of taking care of her. With his talent of fighting and killing, nothing would stop him. If anything even dares hurt Sonya, he would rip out their spine, peel off their skin slowly and snap their ribcage bones from all other connections with the body and snap them in half and shove it down their throats! Hold them down, rip them open and dissect them, alive!

Scar was becoming angry with even the thought of something displeasing or hurting Sonya. He growled at the negative thoughts. He shook his head, growling, his long locks twisting around. His stomach tightened. He even wanted to kill her mother who hurt her emotionally, but he wasn't sure if Sonya would like that. He wanted to do everything he could for her. So where was she?

Your POV:

I hugged my daddy to death! I missed him so much! My dad patted and rubbed my back. I hugged him tighter. He ruffled my hair and kissed my cheeks. I kissed him all over his face!

"Daddy! Dad! Dad! My daddy's home!" I chirped

"Honey! How did you get here! Did your mom bring you here? Where is she? She-"

"I missed you so much! I missed you! I missed you!" I kissed him on his face some more.

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetheart! I missed you so much! Oh, I love you!"

"I missed you more! I missed you more! I love you! I love you so much!"

"Hey, uh, honey, humph? H-Have you taken a shower lately?"

"So how was your work? Your travels ok? Business good, dad? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh it was good and uh- Hey where's your mother? Is she here?" asked my dad.

"I don't know- But I missed you so much! We have a lot to talk about…!"

"Ok. Just let me got my bags. I can get ourselves a taxi and get some breakfast…"

"Here I got it…" I said and I picked up his bags and headed for the exit. My heart throbbed unconditionally.

We walked out to the parking lot, and my dad called for a cab. We waited at the curb, and I kept a lookout for Scar in the woods. Hoping that he was seeing me with my dad. We waited and talked.

"So, Sonya, sweetheart. I asked you a question. Where your mother?" my dad smiled.

"Oh, uh… Yea, we have a lot to talk about. Because…something happened at home."

"What? What happened? Like an emergency? Is your mother ok? What happened?"

"She's fine...I think. She just hates me, that's all…" I grimaced.

"Sonya, your mother does not hate you. You know that. She loves you so much…"

"Obviously you've been away from home too long, dad. She changed, dad…"

"Changed? What do you mean?" asked my dad, astounded he was hearing this.

"Her personality, everything! She even left me for days! She left me dad! She left!"

"What?" exclaimed my dad in disbelief, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I was scared out of my mind! When she was gone, I had to board up the house…!"

"Board up the house? Why would you do that, Sonya? We have an alarm!"

"I know! But I had to. So then I had to buy groceries by myself and everything!"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. She left you. You were alone for days. W-W-When did this happen?

"Sunday. She told me to check the mail. When I came back, she was gone…"

"Well, did you at least try calling her? Did you ask her where she went?"

"She left everything behind. She left her cellphone. She didn't even take the car…"

"Sonya, I'm only going to ask you this once, ok? D-Did all this really happen?"

"Yes! Yes! I would not make this up! She did that to me! She did! I was so scared!"

"Oh, my baby girl…"

I almost sobbed and he hugged me. I had to say that this was the best reunion we've ever had! I had that awesome painful feeling in my chest. It was a wonderful world again! He rubbed my back again.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there… I'm here now. When we get back home, I'll have a long talk with your mother…"

"Make it a really, really, really, really, really long time…"

"Oh I will, sweety. I will. I can't believe she hurt you like that… And- And did she really say that she…"

"Said she hated me? Flat out…"

(This chapter had meaning. All you have to do is look for it. Well, the mom's in trouble isn't she? So, leave positive comments please! I feed off them! Thank!)


	14. White Trees and Yellow Leaves

Chapter 14:

Your Father's POV:

There was many things that I was uncertain of, but there were some things I was absolutely positive about. First, my daughter had came to see me. To find me. To tell me that my wife, her mother, has been treating her like dirt. She abandoned our daughter for days. That made my blood boil. No parent should treat their child like that. It was wrong, and there will be some serious yelling when I return home. I was going to give her a piece of my mind, and she's going to sit down and listen. It made me angry so much, that I just wanted to hit her. Many times in the past I wanted to hit her, to beat her into oblivion. But that would've effected Sonya so much. She was too young to know. My poor girl, she couldn't see what a monster her mother was when she was young. She's been tricked for so long. That was the saddest thing.

Sonya's mother has always been neurotic and she always over-reacted in little situations. She was a brat, in some cases. In some ways, she was almost cruel to both of us. In little ways, and in big ways. I felt sorry for her a couple of times, because she made us miserable to make herself feel better. It's happened so often, I felt my heart become numb with bewilderment. Sometimes, I purely hated her. She was a little crazy with hate. In that state of expression, she always had to take it out on Sonya. Our daughter. Sonya had done nothing to deserve that. The hate was very high. This had happened for years now. I had tried to stop what my wife kept repeating, but she still kept doing it. She didn't care about us. She didn't care about anything.

And now, Sonya will no longer will have to be punished for something she didn't do. Which is something I know we'll both be happy for. We'll be happy when she's gone. It'll be just the two of us.

I was tired, my travels had been long and far. For some time, I've been homesick. I wasn't homesick because of my wife, I was homesick because I missed my daughter so much. She was the fire of my heart. Sometimes after midnight, I would wake up and think about her. Worry about her. Thinking what her mother was doing to her. What she wasn't doing to her. Where they were at. What was going on. How was Sonya doing? But work was so hard and drifting…it would drive anyone insane. And now she was with me. And she was tired too. We were both tired. We carried a lot things with us. Both of us were going home. Sonya, on the way to home, told me about what happened when her mother was gone.

She told me she had to check the mail down the long road that had 'haunted' written all over it, and she had to shop for herself. My poor Sonya. In a way, she got an early dose of hard adult life. She had to cook for herself with barely any food. The heater went out, and she was cold. Even the electricity went out, and she had to stay in the dark. She ran out of food, and she walked to the grocery store at times. She had no money to pay the bills. Sonya had to stock up on blankets, to keep warm. Even the role in her ceiling expanded and came down, and the house was boarded up because she was scared out of her mind. She never really did good all alone. And all that time, she worried about her mother for nothing.

I wanted a divorce.

Scar's POV:

Sonya. Sonya was with her father in the car driving back home. Scar was happy for her. Both oomans were exhausted from their travels, and both relieved that they found eachother finally. It was a happy reunion, but had a twist of bad news. Sonya told her father of her mother. All the wrong she had done to her.

Scar kept up with them. He had to run along side of them, to keep by their side in shadows amongst the trees. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it may have been important. Scar swiped at the branches with his claws, stomping in mud, cutting down thin white trees that were in his ways.

It was still a long way back to Sonya's home. In that time, Scar had to think of the slow outcome of this. He didn't know whether it would be a happy ending or a nightmare for the both of them. Soon the deal with her father will begin. Scar will ask him to have Sonya as his mate. He'll have to prove himself.

Maybe it'll take days, months or years. No matter. Then it'll be just the two of them. Sonya and him. Scar pawed his way through the trees and across the bushes, gaining faster speed. His mask showed him exactly where Sonya and her father was. Scar was proud of his work. Sonya would be his forever.

Scar stopped running. His feet halted in mid-air for a moment, digging down in the dirt. A hum came from his mouth. His feet moved around in a small circle. The screen of his mask changed. The trees stood still. The air disappeared off the wind, the wind had disappeared in another orbit of the atmosphere.

The great alien hunter looked behind him for any noise whatsoever. He looked above him, to the sky that looked purple. He moved his body to the left, giving himself cover. He angled his feet to move up against the tree, looking to the South. His head didn't move from there on. He looked nowhere else.

In his eyes...nothing moved. The screen changed again. Nothing moved. The sound of Sonya's car went out of distance. The screen buzzed and changed again. Nothing moved. Tilting his head, the screen buzzed, whistled, and changed again. There was nothing. The aching silence screaming in his head.

Suddenly…

A couple of feet from where Scar was standing…a yellow leaf. The color of a lemon, dropped from it's thin branch. The wind didn't carry it. The leaf hovered spinning and flipping upside down, then hovering again. A few seconds it didn't touch the ground, but spun around, as if it was in a tiny fish bowl.

The leaf finally landed on a little puddle of water. One ripple moved across the water. Nothing else moved. No other leaf on the tree moved, or made any signs that it was going to fall. His screen changed again. It went across the water, slowly. As if the water turned to cement. It was going to stop sailing soon.

The leaf, the yellow leaf. That wretched thing across from him. The leaf still moved around, he could see it from afar. It just… moved so slow. The black water carried the thing, but then stopped sailing. The picture changed in Scar's eyes. The yellow leaf stayed there, was caught, and sunk down in blackness.

Suddenly…

The white tree of yellow leaves was suddenly jarred. The screen buzzed and changed the scene again. More yellow leaves fell, and partially covered the black puddle on it's way down. Joining the already sunken leaf at the bottom. A stinging came. Scar had deadly bolt go right through him. Sonya was in danger.

(Writer: I'm so sorry this was SO short! But it gets exciting! I promise! Leave a comment please! ^_^)


	15. Capture and Rescue

Chapter 15:

"I can't fucking believe you! You leave our daughter here all alone! With no food! No money! What the hell was going through your head! Someone could've walked in and did who knows what to her!" my father yelled.

"I have nothing to say to you!" my mother screamed back.

"After- 10 years of marriage! 10 years! After those years who go on and do something like this! When I left for work, I trusted you to take care of her! I trusted you! Sonya was here all alone!"

She covered her head with both hands.

"Leave me alone. I don't have to say anything! Nothing! Nothing to you!" she exclaimed, digging in her bag for something.

By now my dad was almost at tears. This wasn't the welcoming party any of us were expecting. I was sitting at the base of the stairs, both hands holding up my head, waiting for their argument to end.

"Sonya! Our baby! Our baby girl!" my dad yelled, almost breaking down, but he was staying strong for me.

"Where's my phone…?" my mother asked, getting up.

She was totally spacing out. It was no illusion that she didn't care that our family was falling apart.

"You're not going anywhere! Come here! Come here! Why! Why! Why did you do this!"

"What! Can you get me the phone?" she asked.

"Are you even listening to me! How could- Look at me! How could you do this!"

"I need my phone…"

"What the- I am trying to talk to you!"

"I… don't… I don't k-know you…" she slurred.

My father almost pulled out his hair! She was being impossible! My dad snatched up his coat and his suitcase. He had enough.

"I'm leaving you. I'm leaving and I'm taking Sonya with me. I don't care what you do with the house. But know this, that I want a divorce and I'm going to file it as soon as possible. Sonya, babe, get your bags."

"It's already in the car," I said following him out the door.

My mom pulled up her head, her eyes looked as if they were sucked into her skull and she definitely had dry mouth. She got up from the couch, fell to the floor and came after us.

"Wait. Wait… W-Wait, you have to pay the bills," my mom called after us.

She saw we weren't coming back.

"The bills! The water's out… Come back!"

I got in and dad started the car with all of our bags in the back.

"All that work and don't pay the bills!" she yelled, standing infront of our car.

The car revved. The headlights came on, highlighting her whole body and especially her face as she walked out barefoot onto the driveway. There was drool on the side of her lips, her chapped lips, and the most greasiest hair that you would ever see. She scratched her head, and wiped her face.

"Honey, where you are going? You just got home!" she laughed.

She ran towards us, but she ran to my window. Her face was ghoulish and she was banging on my window, trying to stop us. Her hands were smearing the window, almost screaming at us with sobs.

"Where you are going! Honey! You can't leave me here! You have to pay for the- our house! The money! The money! Where you are going!" she smiled, showing her horrible teeth that hadn't been brushed in days.

Dad turned the car to Drive but that didn't stop my mom from running beside us banging at my window. Then she kicked our car! She was furious! From this sudden outrage, I closed my eyes and began to cry. All I could hear was their voices and the gaining speed of our ride.

"Get back! What are you doing! Come back! Come back!"

"This is over! Stop it! I'm leaving you! I'm leaving you!"

"Listen to me you little bitch! Open the door! Open this door!"

"Don't do it, honey. We're almost out. Get off the door!"

"You little bitch! You're nothing but a whore! A whore!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Get off the fucking door!"

"You're both fuckers! You're nothing without me! Nothing!"

Her voice died out and that's when I could open my eyes and see the open highway. The headlights illuminated the dark road, but it was still…awesome I was free. I was with my dad and we were going somewhere, I didn't know where, but I could also be with Scar.

For the next for minutes, my dad and I were riding alone in silence. He told me that everything would be ok, and I believed him. A few more minutes went by and it was completely dark. But where was Scar? What was he doing? Was he somewhere behind us?

"Everything's going to be ok, Sonya. We're going to Florida and meet up with my parents. We're going to be driving for awhile, but they'll know what do and we can stay there when we find a place of our own."

"Are you going to miss her?" I asked.

"What?"

"Mom. Are you going to miss her?"

It didn't take long for him to decide.

"After what she did to you, I don't care what happens. I won't miss what she did to you. She should've known better."

"Ok."

"Everything's going to change, alright? Can you handle that?"

"Yea. I always thought moving would be good for us."

"I…am…so sorry that it had to end for you like this."

"It's ok. I'm almost happy that it did. Mom was really…a freak."

"Oh, a freak? Ha! Alright, we'll as long as you're happy."

"So this is it? A new place? New people? New life?"

"Of course. If you think of it like that. I'm ready. Are you?"

Dad made me see this as a new light, a new light for some kind of adventure. And I was excited. He looked towards me, smiling and glowing.

"Yea. I'm ready…" I said, and thinking to myself if he was ready to make a new life.

There had to be a time he had to meet Scar. My train of thought was interrupted when 4 black vans came zooming in infront us, making us halt! Our tires screeched and my body was yanked forward! All the blood was rushed to my head!

"The hell!" my dad unclipped his seatbelt.

I looked up and about 10 men in penguin suits with ties were walking towards us with black shades on, looking serious.

"Dad?"

"Sonya, just stay here. Excuse me! What's going on here!"

The men came forward, opened our doors for us and pulled both of us out. The men took my coat off and they all thrusted out our bags out of the trunk, and they began to take out all of our clothes.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! What's going on!"

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to step back."

"There's only two subjects in the vehicle. Take what you can."

Then men in long white coats came towards me. They all had radiation masks on with neon green gloves on their hands and huge goggles that practically covered their entire face.

"Dad!"

"Get away from her you bastard!"

"Dad!"

The men in black suits came towards me. Scanning me and looking at my clothes and hair. They looked unsure and shocked.

"Doctor?"

"Give me a minute," he told the other man.

He took out a radar looking thing and scanned over my chest and legs and the radar beeped loudly like a cellphone beeping. The little arrow on the screen slipped out of the green zone and it immediately stayed in the red zone, making the red light flash and go crazy.

"No! What are you doing! Get off her!" my dad yelled, struggling to get out of their arms.

The radar never stopped screaming until the doctor turned it off. The doctor looked absolutely stunned and terrified!

"This one…"

From all directions, men grabbed me and took me away from my dad, and pulling me towards a huge truck.

"No! Stop! Sonya! Sonya!"

"Dad! Dad! Please, I didn't do anything!"

In the truck was a large shower, and 4 men in big white suits with neon blue gloves were in there, waiting for me. The men in black suits pushed me forward, and I was terrified out of my mind!

Inside, 2 men had two sticks in their hands, the ones they use to rope around an animal's head, but the men used it to rope around my wrists! The men pulled me forward towards the shower!

"What are you doing! Don't…no! Don't!" I screamed.

The men took my dad to a black van and pushed him inside, ignoring his pleas and shouts! Across the road, my dad and I made eye contact. The silence hung in the air. I was horrified on what was happening.

"NO!"

It was too late when they pulled me in, and they closed the glass case door. I whipped back around and the men climbed inside the truck with me, taking out a remote stick.

"Activating Cleanser."

"Just stand still, dear…"

"No! Wait!" I yelled.

The shower came on and I was soaked!

It came on full power!

The water was drained, and the men just stood there and watched. The water had a strange smell. What were they doing? Where was I going! After a few minutes, they stopped the shower and began to talk to eachother.

"Why one so young? I thought she would be older."

"I know. Could be my daughter."

"Better move fast. Clock's ticking."

"Tell them to go. We don't have much time."

"No radar sounds yet. We're good to go."

"You think it's here for what it's intended for?"

"That's what they said. Couldn't believe it."

"Hush. Tell the driver to go back to the base."

They turned off the lights in the back of the truck. It was pitch black, but then neon blue lights came from the sides of the glass shower. The computer screens were lit and the men didn't take off their masks just yet.

"Where are you taking me? Where's my dad!"

"We're here to help you. Everything's going to be fine."

"You just have to stay there till we say you can come out."

"No! No! You can't do this! I didn't do anything!"

I screamed, banging on the glass door, almost crying. What were they going to do? I felt the truck come to a slow stop.

"Quiet. We're here."

The other men took me out, holding me with the sticks with rope. They had rope holding onto my wrists and neck, leading me towards a large white tent. Around the white tent were several men wearing white suits, all holding the impression of being doctors and scientists. This must've been the moment they were all waiting for, because they all dropped everything and watched me pass by. Their little camp out was in the middle of the forest, safely hidden from the public's eyes.

"This is bullshit! I didn't do anything! No- What are you doing!"

The men released me when they came to a ridiculously large glass dome. The dome had air holes in it and it was surrounded by guards. They pushed me in, making me fall to the ground. I jumped back up, looking around, terrified of what they were going to do to me next.

"Where am I? Dad! Dad! Can you hear me! Hello!" I screamed.

Through the tent doors a large group of people came in, all of them were mostly scientists, doctors, and officer men. Most of them wore glasses reflecting in light, so I couldn't see their eyes. In their hands were holding writing boards that matched with the black pens tucked behind their ears.

"I-Is this t-the one?"

"Our sensors tell us so. So, doctor, what do you have us plan on doing? She's still so young, so we can't do anything harmful to her. She's just a minor."

"Well, I just like to say th-that this is the most magnificent moment! So this is our special subject?"

"Yes. Yes! Why do you think it picked her? Just fascinating. Was she its first pick? The second? Why her? Any reason why?"

"Look at her body structure. It's very fair, very pretty. It's suitable in today's urban youth. That's where this attraction possibly started."

"Or it might be some…odor that it found interesting. Perfume? Natural scent? There might be something on her that attracted it."

"Well we don't know what it wants, yet. Do you think there was any contact? Not just physically but much closer than that? Excuse me, miss?"

"Excuse me, miss. We would like to ask you a few questions."

I banged on the glass case.

"Please, let me go! I didn't do anything! I didn't- What do you want!"

The men seated themselves and got comfortable.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. Have you had any sort of contact with extra terrestrial being in the past few days?

Oh crap!

The question stunned me, almost leaving me breathless with shock and fear.

So that's why.

They wanted to know about Scar.

They may have tracked him down, but all they got was me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know about any of this! I don't know what you want, but I didn't do anything!"

"Don't be scared, miss. Everything's going to be ok."

"I heard you dumbass! I just don't believe you!" I yelled back.

I curled up and sat down.

But that didn't stop there.

They asked a lot of questions.

About what I do and where I was from.

They questioned who my parents were, and where they were from.

I answered simply and they even asked personal questions about my monthly cycle and if I had regular bowel movement, if I used perfume, what kind of toothpaste I used, and if I was sexually active.

They even wanted to know if I wanted to become sexually active, but I was so insulted that I didn't want to answer.

It went all night like this. For nearly 3 hours they were circling around my glass dome, looking at me, examining me, scanning me for any hidden lies. Then they forced me to lie down and attach little tubes, sticky sensors, and wires all over me. Almost making me strip naked and have a show for everyone.

"Look at her bone structure. There's nothing non-human about her."

"But what about her odor? Her scent? There's a strong link to smell and odor."

"But what about her brain activity?"

"There's nothing wrong with her. It's normal."

"Signs show there's no disease or anything else."

"I don't understand. Are we missing something?"

The doctors talked among themselves for awhile and began to circle my glass dome again. The bright lights were almost blinding in here, and I was really tired and wanted to sleep. But they kept me up with their questions.

But in awhile, they let me go from the wires and I was able to walk freely again. But it didn't make me any happier.

"Now, miss, have you ever tried to contact extra terrestrials outside our world?"

"No."

"Now you must answer me very clearly. Have you? Or have you not?"

"No!"

"Have you known anyone else that has tried to contact?"

"No."

"Alright, was there any chance that you may have accidentally made contact?"

"What's this about! I told you that I didn't do anything!"

The man infront of me sighed, but nevertheless weaved his fingers together and grinned. He was an eerie man, and I knew that I wasn't going to like him. I guess this is the guy they call in when their subject isn't behaving the way that they want them to. He wore a grey suit, large square glasses and had uneven yellow teeth, like he chewed on crayons before he met me.

"Well we are either going to prove you wrong or prove you right. We have here a lie detector. Now I'm giving one last chance. Have you made any contact with beings outside our world?"

The man snarled, his patience running out.

This was it.

But I'm not going to intentionally give away Scar.

What did these freaks want with him anyway!

How did they find him in the first place?

I knew that he was out there somewhere, but I w-wanted to keep him safe. He protected me when I was alone in my house. I was scared. I was terrified. What if they found Scar? Then both of our lives would be over.

Oh god I hoped he wasn't hurt. If he was hurt or killed in any way, then it would be my fault. Nothing came to mind if I-I wouldn't… I couldn't handle it… if I never saw Scar again. Maybe when this was over, I'll see him again. If I ever saw him again, I would happily accept his proposal to be his mate.

I did love him.

And I did want to bear his pups.

Anything.

I closed my eyes.

Took in a deep breathe.

"No."

Not after they hooked me up, they started the questioning. My heart was racing and everything got exciting, but I had to keep myself together. They had me sit down in a chair and extend my arm out.

This was like a moment of truth.

My heart raced.

Where's Scar?

Did he go back to the house?

Was he waiting for me somewhere?

"I want you to answer my questions loud and clear. The machine will give me signs if you are telling a lie or not, if the pen starts to move that means you are lying to me. So, stick to the truth and everything will go better."

My head was lowered, and he turned on the machine. A little red light was turned on and the machine started to go. The pens started to move and draw ink on the white paper.

Already, I was nervous.

"Have you had any strange experiences for the past few days? Anything paranormal? Strange activities?"

"No."

He gave me a glare.

"…In the past 24 hours have you had anything unreal happen that wasn't in your usual routine in the day?"

"No."

"…In…I-In the past 10 hours, have you done anything or seen anything that you knew was supernatural?"

"No…"

"…A-Are you… Have y-you been in any mental or physical contact with any extra terrestrial?"

He gave me a stone cold look. He was getting hostile.

"No…" I whispered one last time.

One more question, and then it will be decided. The machine was…scribbling.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No…"

He took off his glasses, put down his writing board, tucked in the pen behind his ear, and unwove his fingers.

We were both thinking it.

We gave eachother a long stare down.

I finally knew why they wanted Scar and I knew _how_ they were going to get their Intel. They wanted to know Scar through me. He brushed back his hair, and I gave him a smile. The air was quiet. It got tense. The doctors and scientists all watched. Listening intently.

I gave all of them a smile.

"What is it? Why is it here? On our planet? When did it get here? - Why-Why the hell are you smiling!" he banged his fist on the table!

Everyone jumped.

But I sat there…smiling and very proud of myself.

"Why the fuck are you smiling!" he yelled.

I shook my head.

The idiot.

"Because you're all going to pay for what you did…" I whispered.

I looked at all the other men that looked so high and mighty. They all looked powerful, I knew they were all talk and no action.

"Oh? I highly doubt that little girl. I'm out here and you're contained," he chuckled.

I spat out laughing.

"I didn't mean me. I meant…_him_…"

"Him? A male? What does he look like? Does he have anyone else with him? Did you see him in groups? Or is he alone?"

I laid back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head.

Relaxing and, for once, enjoying my time here.

I became…so cold and manipulative, planting the seed of fear into them.

"Yes… and do you ever…doctor…watch the animal network on television?"

He twitched, unnerved by such a question.

I continued.

"Do you ever…watch those episodes where… an animal has claimed… its mate and even though they had not sexually bonded yet… they are still attached… to eachother? Almost like claiming…a fiancé."

Everyone was stunned and I sat there…brilliant and beautiful.

The jackass infront of me sat there like he discovered a diamond. He got up from his seat and threw back his chair.

All the other doctors wouldn't believe it!

This was completely groundbreaking!

"I knew it! Gentlemen we've got gold! I always knew it! I always knew it! We have made the biggest progress in history!"

"Yes! Yes! An alien! Another being! On our planet! Ha! Another kind unlike our own! Think of all the things its seen! Think of what it knows! All of the technology that- All the weapon systems it knows!"

"Just think of all the things we can learn!"

I cleared my throat.

"But doctor…" I cut in.

They all stopped and looked at me.

"Remember doctor… that sometimes…nature can be… a little violent. Some animals can be territorial… either of their land or their pride. But they can…also be territorial of their future mates…"

That was their message, and that was all the info they would like to know. Their faces fell and all the blood was drained from their faces.

"Wait. Wait… What do you- You mean he chose you?"

I looked away, not paying attention.

"W-What do y-you mean? Where is h-he? Does he know where you are?"

It was their turn to be scared.

"But I warn you doctor… that he's a really big one. Taller than you. Stronger than you. He's like a damn machine."

"W-Wait. Wait. Wait. W-We didn't mean to… No! No! You're going to tell us!"

"I've seen what he can do… He's really powerful. You have no idea what you idiots have done! He will kill you."

The doctor began to panic with fear.

"You're going to tell us everything you know! Give him to us! Where is he!"

I gave a bigger smile.

"He's probably on his way here right now… And I know he's furious… You have no idea what he can do."

The doctor ran out of the dome and with the other group of scientists. All of the armed guards locked in their weapons and slammed in their ammunition. I got up from my chair.

I wasn't weak anymore.

I had the power here.

"He'll kill you for taking me. Did you hear me! He'll kill all of you!"

Through the air something roared, louder than a lion and more scarier than a demon. The men in suits panicked! There was something out there!

Where's the guns?

Get it ready!

Oh god!

What have they done!

Another roar, then a moan, someone's dead.

A slash was heard! What was that!

Gun shots go off! The tent walls were sprayed with blood, over the soldiers who lay dead in the mud!

Madness ensued! The doctors ran!

They all fled, but something cut out their throats, tore off their spine and split open their chests with a single swipe of something sharp.

He, the predator, was here for me.

Someone was slowly dying from blood loss. They're dead. All dead. A hailstorm of blood rained down on every tent.

While I sat there, totally in love.


	16. White and Black

Chapter 16:

Scar held me close, happy and in love with me, knowing that I told him that I accept his proposal.

I would be his mate, and Scar was overjoyed that he didn't even care to wash all the blood off his hands.

I hugged him back, kissing him passionately, and telling him that he had to go save my dad and of course he had to do it because it was mandatory for him to ask for my dad's praise.

"Stay here. I'll be back with your father… I will find him."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Then you shall be my mate… with your father's praise…"

"Love you…"

Scar nodded, nuzzling his face in my neck, making everything ticklish. I kissed him on the mouth again, then watched him follow the black helicopters.

The scientist people were still out there with my dad, doing who knows what to him, questioning and possibly doing little experiments.

Making me all the more anxious.

"You might wanna knock him out, he's going to panic seeing you so huge and bloody and alien!" I called back, being a little funny.

My heart was on fire, blowing away with fireworks, getting lost in a sea of love! That was the most romantic thing that I have ever seen!

I sighed heavily as I stepped over a dead body.

The white tent was still in place, the guns still had their ammunition, while some of their machines still beeped.

"I'm in love! I'm in love! In love! In love! With youuuuu!" I sang," I got everything- everything in the world! As long as I am with youuuuu!"

"Sonya!"

I heard someone call my name, looking down over in plain sight, and saw my dad being held by the waist by Scar, panicking.

"That was quick…"

I ran to him and began to hug him, trying to calm him down, and kissing him and telling him how much I was sorry and how much I missed him.

My dad clung to me, telling me to run, seeing a huge alien with bloody weapons on him, but I told him that was nothing to worry about.

Now my father wasn't a medicated man, but he really needed to relax, and see the bright side of things.

After a full day of recovering and calming down, my dad kept clinging to me, and telling me how much this was crazy and we should run.

Scar had, respectfully and wisely, kept his distance but watched over us.

The more and more time had passed, the more and more I was falling in love with him.

The one last problem was dad.

The next day when we were still in hiding from the scientist people, Dad was a bit more calm by then and everything got warm and fuzzy when he began to tell me about my childhood and how I was always a toddler.

From the topic about my mother going to the hospital and giving birth to a couple of hours, then to the day I would someday graduate.

Holding me close, blocking my view from Scar.

At one time I thought I was going to cry at his little speech, as if he really was going to give me away to be married.

Dad had a better sleep that night, feeling a little better, I was glad for him, he was getting a little bit more comfortable with the presence of Scar. Which was my guess. When dad was asleep, I slept in the arms of Scar.

But the next day we got into a fight, dad asking me how I knew this alien, and I told him that I'd tell him soon.

But not now.

But he was still arguing.

"We can't go anywhere!"

"Why not! You've been k-keeping our faith in this 'thing' for too long!"

"I have a good reason! Trust me, dad!"

"I can not believe you! Don't you know that we're in trouble!"

"Dad, ok… I know we haven't had the 'talk' but I'm willing to have it now…"

"What? What does that have to do with that 'thing's' that's been watching us!"

"His name is Scar and he's protecting us!"

"Protect? You been being held as captives! We need to get outta here! And you named it?"

"Dad…! I just…been talking with it…!"

"Talking! You interacted with it! After all this time you didn't tell me! You're timing is too perfect!"

"Well what else was I suppose to do?

"You could've called- Oh my god! That's why we were arrested- It was because of him that we were here! It's all his fault! If I had a gun…"

"Oh god! Don't say that!"

"Why not! It's that things fault that we are stranded in the middle of nowhere and we have no home! No car! Nothing!"

"Would you stop this! Please! Oh god! I can't take this anymore… I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what…?"

I opened my mouth, paused and … I got up!

I grabbed my dad's arm.

"-Telling you that we have to run! We have to run!"

"Why?"

"Scar's telling us to! Go! Go! Run!" I yelled.

"You still trust him!"

Scar chucked out his blades, waving his arm for us to run. We didn't run, but soon after hearing the black helicopters thump and thump and thump powerfully.

Dust was suddenly whipped up off the ground, getting into our faces, and my hair kept getting in my face!

There was men in black suits that hung from the helicopters with rope tied to their waists, holding their sniper rifles

A blinding spotlight landed on us.

Slowly the helicopters rose up behind the trees, tilted forward with their headlights on, and began to pursue us.

Dad and I ran as Scar ran past us- doing what needs to be done.

Scar put back on his mask, getting his calculated readings in red, shifted his weight to run forward.

"What's he going to do!"

"Kick some ass, but I still need to tell you!"

"Ok. Ok! Ok! Tell me!"

We raised out voices louder, pressing out hands against our ears, and crouching down with squinting eyes.

The helicopters came closer.

"I love him…"

He held his breathe, "Are you fucking kidding me! Him?"

I was angry," "I thought I was old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Sonya! You can't!"

He stopped short, but grabbed me and kept running. I couldn't see his face to know what he was thinking, but I had to explain to him that it was ok and everything was going to be fine.

We ran deeper into nowhere and set up camp to sleep for the next few nights, using what things we had to keep war,.

As I was laying down, I thought about Scar and me, how we'll never find peace if we continue to live here on Earth.

It was a terrifying thought, going up to live in outer space, and even raise children up there and never see my dad again.

Wrinkling my forehead in worry, I wonder how Scar will react when I tell him that I want to stay here on Earth, but to still be with him if I should ever be his mate in the future.

If we stay here, we'll be hunted, leaving one or both of us dead. Deeper into the night, when my dad fell asleep, I got up and joined Scar in the dark where we talked. Without my father keeping us away, we clung to eachother, missing eachother, and Scar could take a short break.

I missed him.

Scar was absolutely fresh from the fight, he certainly had been fighting because his arms and legs were tense, seemingly ready to snap and fall to the ground. He stroked my hair.

"I know what you are thinking. Your father is a wise man."

"How?"

"You should not be with a hunter like me. But you chose to."

"Because I want to… You know I love you."

"As I you, my dearest."

"But there is something I'm worried about. With these helicopters after us, how are we suppose to raise kids here? I don't want to leave Earth. I don't want to leave home."

"My ship awaits in the forest not far from your home. Once we reach there, you may chose to do whatever you wish. But I still want you to bear my pups."

I sighed.

"I do, too. My father doesn't like you… But he'll come around. But I'm a little upset with him."

"Upset…"

"You saved his life… both of ours and he's so…stubborn and ignorant. He's always been like that. Especially with mom."

"My love, suppose he is right… What would you do?"

"I don't care. I want you. He'll come around. If he loved me, then he'll get over it. It'll be hard on him, but I have to prove to him that you mean a lot to me."

"Sonya… I must have his blessing…"

"So that's it? You don't love me to even-"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" I kissed the side of his mouth.

"For you, my love, it is not hard, but for me-"

"I love you! If you don't love me, then get up and leave me here. Go home. Leave me."

I crossed my arms.

"Do not say that to me! Ever again!" he grabbed my arm, growling," I love you, Sonya. You can not see it on my skin, but I crave for you; I want you; now."

We both didn't know how it happened, but we were on the ground, kneeling down at eachother. His knee was sitting between my thighs while my hands were tugging at his net shirt and shoulder pads.

I opened my legs," Then why wait? There's no one around. Please?"

He shifted.

"I'm ready," I whispered, lowering my eye lids," I'm ready, Scar…"

"Sonya…"

"I want us to prove to my dad…. that I am not going to give you up," I responded in a low whisper to his touches across my waist.

"My love…"

I shifted again.

"I'm ready…"

Scar's claws felt smooth against my back, sliding down, releasing extremely violent butterflies in my stomach.

Even when knelt down, Scar towered over me, making it a little unfair when I would want to take control.

"Scar?"

His hands carefully took off his mask, revealing his eyes along with his fanged teeth. Being a little shy, my hands rolled up into tight fists as Scar began to lower me to the ground.

My breath began to increase and I couldn't tell if we were jumping into this a little too quick.

Do we kiss first?

Do we talk first?

What?

But caressing me was a good start.

His large hands went up and down my thighs, putting an aching tension between my legs, making my toes curl.

Is this what really happens?

I didn't know, I was just a virgin who was interested in a freakishly huge and dangerous alien from outer space in having children/pups with him.

But first time is always the charm, I guess.

Scar knew what he was doing.

So I let him lead.

His teeth both aroused and frightened me as it was lowered to my stomach, pressing up against my bellybutton, nuzzling against my flesh, muttering something I couldn't hear.

"My pups… Shall grow in your belly… into trained warriors…"

Scar continuously nuzzled against my belly, against the womb that would hold my children.

Our children.

It was quite romantic.

His teeth softly nibbled on my stomach and made its way to my breasts. It tickled me, like feathers brushing against me.

Still wearing my clothes, my body was still covered, making Scar a little more anxious with the process. I was going to lift my shirt off myself, but Scar stopped me, allowing him to do the honor.

"Oh god…"

His hands easily slipped off my shirt, unclipped my bra, and pulling off my shoes and pants and socks.

Exposing me to the cold air. Shivering, I scooted closer to Scar, trying to rub my arms to heat up.

"I'm cold…" I breathed.

He tightened his grip on me.

Soon the hunter began to take off his weapons and fish net shirt and everything else. Our clothes didn't make a pile but instead it was scattered everywhere. He clicked and purred like a battery operated cat.

Blushing as I looked down, he was…big.

Oh god, I was all new to this. My stomach turned hard, as if I swallowed stone.

"Scar… What now?"

Scar didn't seem to listen, as his positioned himself, and I suddenly got scared. What if he was too big? This is going probably hurt.

My fingernails dug into his elbows, which was no match for his claws which dug into the earth in a deep thrust. He was tense.

Closing my eyes, I decided to see how this would turn out.

His length was hot and wet as it dangled in between my thighs, and I suppose I was panicking, because Scar kneeled up again and put his finger against my mouth. He lowered back down and rubbed his tip against me, making me shiver and nearly moan out loud. He was growling, eager to mate, also cautious not to hurt me too much. I took in this moment to realize what was happening.

My heart raced as he slowly began to enter… my fingers clawing at his scales and getting a tight string pulling at my chest.

Upon my reaction, he pulled out.

I calmed down, steadying my breathing.

"You're not hurting me…"

My knees pushed up.

I assured him.

With one easy, gentle thrust he was inside of me.

It was painful at first, as I gasped, writhing, and squirming to adjust to his length.

"I-I'm ok…"

Scar clicked and moved in and out, stretching me, holding up my waist, bucking his hips faster. Oh god, I thought, trying to put a rhythm between me and him. I squeezed my eyes shut, as he kept his quick pace, but also getting faster. Into the night, Scar had claimed me, slowly and passionately.

We held our silence as best we could, but could not resist moaning and groaning our ecstasy when we had both climaxed. My hands gripped his shoulders as I panted and writhed under his fantastic and supernatural touch, under angels singing.

My belly was tightened like a bow string as he came inside me, arching my back, wrapping my legs around him, and finally hitting the ultimate climax myself.

My sweat dripped down the side of my forehead, my legs and arms grew heavy, and Scar pulled himself out, groaning and laying next to me.

My body seemed to have been fully awake by then, reliving his fantastic lovemaking, and decided to take control myself. I kissed Scar on his shoulder, then I kissed it again.

His clawed hand touched my cheek, groaning, then pulling my on his chest. My eyelids lazily opened and closed as I saddled myself on top of him, eager to go for round 2.

By this time, there was no hesitation, no caution to take anymore. This may not have been a honeymoon after a wedding after a father's blessing, but it was more than I could ever dream of. I was perfectly happy.

In the early morning, I didn't wake up when Scar had picked me up and rocked me in his arms, muttering and growling something in his own language to me as I slept against his warmth.

Waking up a few hours later, Scar and I had redressed, getting ready to travel again. As we finally saw sunlight, my dad and I were already traveling, going to the West Coast, to California perhaps. Someplace where we can see the beach.

By the time we did reach California, Scar had gone into deep hiding somewhere, leaving me and my dad to explore Long Beach and try to find someplace to rent. Even when we saw ourselves following our dream, the three of us were still being pursued by the black SUV's. On each corner at each street, a police car or sheriff lay in wait, and soon the helicopters came out. Making our lives harder.

One day, when we were residing in a hotel, my dad came to me holding something behind his back.

I got playfully suspicious.

"What's up?"

He smiled.

"My sweet girl… Do you know what today is?"

"What?"

He pulled out a box," It's your birthday, sweetheart…!"

"Holy crap! How old am I?"

"You are 18 I believe…"

"Wow… It feels…weird…" I laughed, holding the box.

He chuckled," Open it."

My finger undid the ribbon.

"It feels like only yesterday you were 17..."

"I know…"

I opened the box lid.

"Aww, thank you!" I squealed, holding up a necklace," It's a locket!"

"Open it."

Inside, was a picture of him and me.

Just the two of us, smiling at the camera.

"Thank you! So much!" I smiled, putting it on," I didn't even remember today was my birthday…"

"With so much on your mind lately. I wouldn't doubt that. But today's your day and whatever you want to do or wherever you want to go… we'll go."

"Really?"

"Of course! It's just me and you. So what d'ya say?"

I squealed, jumping up and hugging him.

"Let's go!"

Before we settled down at the beach, we went and bought some snacks and drinks for later. We even got sun screen and bottled water and a beach volleyball.

We had fun in the sun.

Swam in the water.

Made lots of sand castles

Found starfish.

Even raced the waves on the beach.

It was our own picnic.

Just the both of us.

As the evening came upon us, we were eating at an ocean café, talking about what happens when you turn 18 years old. That I'm an adult and I am now responsible for my own actions.

But what we didn't know was that this would be our last day together.

I didn't know where Scar was, but …they… had ambushed us.

The men in black swooped us, just when we felt safe in our new home again.

The Café was surrounded, and we were dragged.

Their flashlights zoomed around, like a disco ball, as they dragged me to their SUV's, locking me in the trunk. With me in the trunk were four men suited in black with guns and handcuffs, attaching me to a chair. The chair looked exactly like one of those electric chairs, but it had more straps for my hands and legs.

I screamed, kicking and biting, but it was no use.

Scar, I suppose, was watching from afar and I hoped that he would be smart enough to stay away.

From what happened next, he was suicidal.

"Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" a man yelled.

"Get the cuffs! Give 'em to me!"

"No! Don't! This one's fragile!"

The blindfold on me was tightened.

"Don't hurt her. Don't even make her bleed. No bruise. No scratch. Nada! Nothing!"

"What do you want!" I screamed at the top of my lungs," Let me go!"

*sssshhhhnnnkkkk*

*click*

The chair I was sitting on suddenly moved, transforming, allowing me to lay fully on my back.

My head tossed and turned.

They placed something over my mouth.

"This is laughing gas. Don't worry, we'll get you to a clean facility."

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"There it goes again…."

"I hear it."

"I hear it, too…"

"What is that?"

"I saw it! Out the window!"

My head tossed and turned, but couldn't figure out what they were seeing. My ears picked up the sounds of the SUV driving and their increased breathing and someone shifted in their seat.

There was two men talking.

Through my ears… I could hear them become afraid.

And they should be, too!

Scar was somewhere, out there.

"Get the lights on. I want to know what's out there-"

"There it is again!"

"What! That's impossible. This is- we're in the city. It wouldn't dare show itself here!"

"Screw that! It has stealth and cunning technique… It will find her!"

I squirmed, "What happening?"

"It's coming for her… Y-You said that it wasn't with her anymore."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! You son of a bitch!"

"We can just kill it! Get the guns! Go through the sunroof, watch for the bastard and kill it!"

"You fucker! We would already be dead! Don't attack! It'll see it as a threat!"

"Can't we just kill her than-"

"Are you insane! You idiot! If she dies, we die! We just need to reach headquarters and then she'll be-"

The SUV was hit with something on the side door, swerving it, screeching the tires.

"It's here…"

My breathing calmed.

"Damn right he's here…" I whispered.

"LOOK OUT!"

The SUV yanked the table forward, yanked the men forward into the front seats. I heard something scratch and pull at iron.

*SCRRRREEEEECCHHH*

"Get us out of here!"

The driver bolted forward, burning rubber.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

"Bust some moves pal! Drive!"

"Drive! Drive it like ya stole it!"

My hands slipped loose and then unmasked the cloth from my face. Wind whipped my hair around because- because the roof of the van was nearly ripped off! I could see the stars and the clouds and the buildings that passed by. It was Scar, trying to save me.

"Lay down!" yelled a man who hit me with the butt of his rifle.

"NO!" a man shouted.

The tires of the van were ripped off, shredding into nothing, letting the van scratch the pavement with it's rear bumper, sending off sparks!

"What the hell was THAT!"

"GET DOWN!"

Something zoomed by!

A split second passed by, followed by a gust of wind, and I saw the head of a cushion fall off to the floor.

What happened?

Looking around, I finally saw the real damage.

A man holding his gun sat there in his seat, blinked, then his mouth fell open.

His head twisted around on its neck, snapped, then fell to the ground.

Lamp posts flashed the image into my head.

Burning into my eyes and memory.

"OH MY GOD!" a man yelled.

The body plopped on the floor.

I shot a glance to the darkness of the sky.

"Do not hurt her! No more!"

"Just drop her on the street!"

"NO! We need this for the database!"

"You're all going to die!" I screamed, crying my eyes out.

The SUV driver stuttered, afraid to let go of the steering wheel and pressed on. But Scar wasn't giving up that easily.

"I see him! I see him!" yelled a man who pointed to a driving diesel.

"There! Aim! Then shoot!" yelled another.

Scar wasn't in the diesel, but he was on top of it, holding a bloody blade on his arm.

"He's big…"

"He's coming!"

With one leap, Scar poured his claws onto the side of the van.

Clinging and scraping at the side door.

Pops of guns went off, big guns, and I screamed.

The sound of silence spoke volumes in my ears, ringing and ringing and ringing.

Getting louder and louder, until I thought my ears would burst.

It was all one bloody horror scene.

Like vampires playing paintball, they all died, one by one.

It wasn't enough though, because Scar was shot.

Neon green blood spurted everywhere!

"NO!" I yelled," Scar! Run!"

The SUV sped down the highway, hitting another car and then another and then another, causing the wheels to twist and grind on the pavement.

The entire vehicle flipped over on it's side.

Rolling and rolling until it stopped.

Thankfully I was still strapped to the table inside the vehicle, so I was entirely fine. I turned my vision to a man who unlocked, cuffed me, and dragged me to a truck. It was their backup.

It was a diesel truck, and this time, there was about 15 men armed and ready to go, looking for Scar.

"Get her out of here. Do not stop for anything or anybody."

"Have everything prepared when the doctor arrives."

"You sure this is the one? She's young…"

"She's precious cargo. She doesn't have a diamond. She is the diamond."

"Lock her up. Make sure it's sealed tight and secure."

I winced," Where are you taking me?"

"It won't give up…"

Before I knew it, they placed a mouth cover on me, making me breathe gas, falling into a deep sleep.

When I had finally woken up. I was in a really big room. The walls were checkered with black and white. It was one of those rooms where it was poured in light, but you didn't know where the light came from. There was no particular smell, but you knew that the air didn't feel right.

Nothing felt right.

"The hell…" I whispered, trying to get up," where am I?"

My body was detached from my brain, feeling dizzy and hungry. I wasn't laying in a bed… but I was in a…

What is this?

My hand reached forward and touched something cold and wet. Both my hands struggled to raise themselves.

It was…like a force field.

My feet couldn't move.

My head was to weak to look down at my feet or what was behind me. I was definitely strapped down to this table, unable to move, and unable to think or function. I swallowed- then began to gurgle and choke.

There was tubes.

In my nose.

Filled with blood.

I struggled to move my head from side to side.

My mouth was covered with a gas mask, strapped behind my ears tightly.

Without looking down my body, I felt it, my stomach, it had grown twice the size than it was before and that could only mean one thing.

Pregnant.

Veins popped out all over my eyes, tightened like a bow string.

Aching with a powerful pain, my stomach felt little kicks.

Then I felt everything.

My eyes moved side to side, side to side, looking.

Needles were inside my hands.

Jammed up into my neck, like sticks in a pumpkin.

There was blood on the cot, dripping off.

My hair was completely…gone, but it looked as if it been trying to grow back.

Wires were attached to a large white tank hanging to the side.

Worse… I was in a large coffin-like bottle.

It was all glass.

The glass was frozen.

I was frozen

In this nightmare, I was the hostage, and I didn't know how long I had been here.

The glass container looked to have backwards writing on it.

Focusing my eyes on the big letters, I read the title No. 2

No. 2

I was being held captive.

No. No! NO!

We were being held captive.

Realizing that I was not dreaming.

My lungs opened up, screaming, screaming, and screaming.


	17. Birth and Hunger

Chapter 17:

"It's not possible."

"She can't be pregnant with a dozen eggs."

The doctors check again.

There aren't a dozen in my womb, there are 15. I can feel them. Like feeling crab apples in a rubber glove, filled with water, floating around inside of me.

Purple veins are very much visible around my belly. Something drips.

"She's ready."

I look at them. They mean I'm ready to give birth- and I can feel cramps within my waist and legs. But the only unusual thing was that I didn't feel the pain of pushing the offspring but instead I felt little balls slide out-

It _**flops**_ onto a table and this continues for about an hour. It sounds wet and sticky with some sort of slime. There's no umbilical cord to cut but there are small green veins attached to the eggs and once the eggs reached the outer atmosphere the veins suddenly detached themselves.

The doctors pick them all up with a spoon that looks like an ice cream scooper and place them in glass cases. The glass cases spray white fumes on them, then pumping more ventilation into the shell.. The eggs are white and purple.

I can't say anything because they have me gagged with a large silver mask similar to Hannibal Lectors. All I can do now is cry.

"We've received the eggs."

"Now all we have to do is wait."

"The eggs will hatch in a time range of 5 hours."

"Scans are showing the shells are alive. Healthy. Strong. And impenetrable. If we took a wood axe to the shell, it won't be penetrate. Not even a bulldozer."

"Like a chicken egg compared to a snake egg."

"Precisely."

Turning my head to look at my eggs, I can see that they're the size of golf balls. But as I lay there on the cot for the next hour, they suddenly begin to grow. They grow and grow until they're the size of Softballs and then the eggs change color.

Like snake skin, the outer old shell falls off and quickly withers, creating a pool of old dead skin around it. A soft orange becomes visible on the bottom shell and the white color soon changes into a soft green color covering the rest of the shell.

By the second hour it continues to grow bigger to the size of a basketball. The doctors are absolutely amazed by their growth spurt, especially when they're 15 of them put together in a circle.

But something odd happens to my stomach- I can't see what's happening because my head is strapped down but the doctors are taking samples.

"Believe it or not but she can reproduce again. Her womb is perfectly healthy. It also seemed to have evolved itself to a much more stronger carrier due to the seed of the male counterpart."

"It says here she can no longer breed human offspring. There's some type of venomous web on the walls of her womb. If a human seed attaches itself, it will slowly die."

"But why?"

"Her sexual partner, that's _why_. We can't figure out who _Papa Bear_ is. But I'm sure we don't want to meet him."

"Look here. Right there… her blood has reached a fantastic temperature of heat. Her skin has had the same reaction. But look here. The eggs have the exact same amount of heat. There was no umbilical cord but the veins that attached themselves to the eggs and the womb have a very strong connection."

"Would we call that a mix?"

Both scientists are getting excited, talking faster and louder. I can hear it in their voices.

"No. Not something so pedestrian. The first… _Hybrid_… we have ever seen. Alien and human. But look here. At the scan."

"Amazing..."

"The skeleton inside the egg looks human… but it isn't human. The heart has 6 chambers with a very strong cavity. It can pump 3x faster than a hummingbird. But if the heart is ever punctured, it can regroup itself."

"Like a lizard, the offspring have the upper hand in hand-to-hand combat. If they ever lose a hand or a leg, it can immediately-"

"Produce another at will. The limbs aren't so fragile as our skeleton. But have you looked here? It's growing faster and stronger by the minute."

One doctor clears his throat.

"There's one problem. Make that _two_ problems."

"I can see it."

"What do we do when they hatch? Tame it? Possibly?"

"Tame it? You're joking! With those teeth and those claws! Oh. Wait. Let me re-word that. Those are fangs… goddamn fangs! We won't be able to control them for long."But the skeleton can only take so much."

"That's why we have sedatives my friend."

"It's not help."

"We have the best in the world-"

"The ratings are off the charts. Strength is outstanding. Agility is phenomenal. Speed? Let's just say that 70 mph cheetah's are nothing compared to these little guys. The Hybrids are going to get bigger and they're going to get stronger. How many drugs do you think we can give them then?"

"Right."

"Once they hatch we have to take the first hit."

"And the girl?"

"She belongs to the government. We're here to change Science Books. Just imagine what the brain is capable of! How they can solve problems. How fast they can learn. What we can learn from them."

They give me a drug. Putting me to sleep. But the last thing I remember in the laboratory were the bright lights stretching in long straight lines across my vision and having a feeling of desperation in my chest.

That's when I realized that my children needed me.

That desperate feeling came from them- I can feel them.

They were hungry.


	18. Strength and Speed

They were monsters. They were evil, evil monsters.

I wish they were dead.

I wish they would die!

I wish they would stay away from me.

But laying helpless in a glass cage with them there, with me, I was powerless.

All I could do was watch them destroy my life.

For the past month I have been wondering where Scar was. Was he ok? Was he dead? Is there some way that he can come and rescue us? Or was there was some way that I could rescue him?

He always knew how to protect and serve, even when something he cared about so much such as myself were threatened. Just thinking about him gave me hope that there was a way out of this. But this building had everything under control and they had authority over my life. I wasn't sure if they would release us anytime soon. The discovery of alien and human offspring was too great. If it was suggested, I would die here.

But turning my attention back to them... I hated them.

How can they... be so murderous? And as they caused me pain, they enjoyed watching me squirm. They enjoyed watching me scream and scream.

They were monsters. And by monsters... I meant the _humans_.

Well, they...were... humans. They are now murderers.

The scientists.

I held my 10 surviving babies in my arms, all of them were squirming and yelping. The humans put up cameras on each side of the glass cage. Up on the roof of the cage were heated lamps that burned heat onto our bodies, glowin a deep deep orange color. They had discovered that the baby newborns were sensitive to the cold. The temperatures of thier little bodies needed more heat for them to survive, and my skin temperature wasn't enough to keep them heated and alive, but they still needed direct contact with thier mother so the humans allowed them to stay with me.

But the cold temperature was no responsible for the death of my 5 babies.

If I close my eyes and force and force and force myself to remember...

Whenever I think about it, my heart wants to grind itself in a blender to make it go away

One by one, they were taken

My babies.

Squeeling, squeeling, squ-ee-ling, squ-ee-ling

Cut from thier head and down to thier stomach.

Still squeeling, and being softly and slowing drowing in thier blood

Juices spilled over the tables. Squirting.

Squirting again.

Until, the heated and spinning tools were so deep into thier little bodies that they bellowed out one last squeel- Then nothing.

Their heads whiplashed and fell backwards, dead. While the humans took a closer look at the heart.

Into the still-thriving organs, taking their last, last, last pumps of blood.

My babies cried for help. And I could do nothing.

Thier brothers and sisters snuggled into my breasts and my tummy, as if horrified and repulsed to see thier siblings dissected and hearing them die. In quick instinct, I covered thier little heads with my arms and hugged them tighter.

The_** wheeeerrrr**_! sound of the tiny chainsaw they used on my babies... will never give me peace again.

My mouth opened wide and my eyes squeezed themselves shut! My voice pushed out a full-throated cry of anguish, my babies panicked and created a melee, snuggling deeper into my tummy, my cry becoming louder and louder. Little droplets of tears were squeezed from my eyes, dripping down from my cheeks.

My babies calmed down after I began to cradle them in my arms, chirping and sniffing their atmosphere, as if trying to discover if it was safe to wander. But from the fresh smell of blood in the air, it was still too dangerous. I was not gifted with thier keen sense of smell, but I understood that they were frightened as they continued to sniff and sniff. Pointing their noses in the air.

But more importantly than being frightened, they were hungry.

A sound came from their tummy's, a soft tickling growl, provoking them to nuzzle against me and give soft whines. Then having no sense of embarresment, I fed each one, holding them to my breasts as they continued to suckle. Each baby looked up at me as they saw it was feeding time and how one of their brother's were suckling from me, soon began gathering around, bumping into eachother to reach my breasts.

By the time I fed all of them, I was completely exhausted. My breasts felt sore. With their hunger satisfied, they all cuddled together, snuggling against the others bodies for combined warmth.

And as all stories go, more time passed by, and before I knew what had happened completely, my babies began to grow at an amazing pace. Their hanging skin of their stomachs shrunk and clung to their ribs. I suppose they were getting rid of their baby fat, and their hind legs grew bigger, longer, and much more stronger.

One by one, both sexes of my children changed differently.

The girls grew thinner and they were able to hold their heads up by themsevles, and even though they were smaller, they were much faster than their brothers. They discovered they could operate thier opposable thumbs, so they began to grab thier feet, legs, and eachother and began to play.

If they were excited or frightened, they would sprint back and forth, back and forth in our glass cage. They could run in circles around Jack rabbits without breaking a sweat. My girls were still on all fours. On hands and feet, but that gave them a better oppurtunity for survival. They could not rely on strength, but on speed.

My male babies were the first to stand and walk on their own, and within in minutes of accomplished walking, they could run. Faster than the average human child. Their strength in their spines were becoming vastly wider and longer. They could survive easily on thier strength, because they had the easy ability to jump and defend themselves with thier legs and arms.

It hasn't been long since they were born, but they were nearly complete in growth. Just like their father they were completely armored with scales, protecting their chests, shoulders and legs. I examined their hands. Their scales would protrude when I pushed their flesh together on their knuckles, but their claws wouldn't unsheath when I would press on their fingers. Those would come soon.

But from the time destination of full complete growth which I predicted, it wouldn't be long before they would claw something to shreds.

The one 'miracle' I was hoping to hear was: their first words.

I wasn't sure if they had vocal cords or not. But I was hoping we would be able to talk. I would be a very proud mother.

But the only thing they had posessed of human DNA... were my eyes. Yes, they would have my green eyes, some had shades of blue, and some of them had fierce fire yellow. But they had my eyes.

They also posessed my human traits too. My kin had different personalities ranging from kindness and gentleness, and from savagery to hot-blooded tempers. It was a 50/50 split. Sonya and Scar. Two very different species, but very beautiful creations of two worlds that were molded and shaped and created into one seperate organism. A new species. Hybrids. My babies were a miracle, that's why they were so valuable.

They were gifts.

Those human bastards had what they needed. But now (from what I could distinguish) the humans were waiting for something...more. Something else to study and use for their own selfish needs.

We (the humans) (and myself) were waiting for...speech.

But instead we were transported to another location.

To...a jungle?


	19. Rock and Wall

Chapter 19:

"What are you doing?"

Doors swung open, air decompressed and rushed in, and these red lamps popped from the sidetracks like gopher heads and began to blink and buzz. These men appeared with gas masks, air tanks, with backpacks that looked like scuba gear. What caught my eye was that they held those poles with rope attached to the end. It's as if they came from the Dog Pound!

"Get back," I yelled to my babies.

They rushed behind me and piled in a tight ball behind my back.

"THE HELL... **We're not animals**!" I shouted through my teeth as two men pounced on me and dragged me out. Once I was outside, I tumbled to the dirt.

They rushed in.

"Leave-Leave them alone!" I shouted.

One by one, my babies were dragged from the glass cage. The rope squeezed on their necks as they kicked and tried to squirm away! Their hind legs pushed backwards, they bucked and bucked, but they were dragged out forcefully! The glass cage tipped from side to side as my boys used their strength to oppose their captors, using their arms and hind legs to jump away like crickets. My girls were too scared to do anything, so they just tried to run! Run! But they didn't have any open room to make an escape.

"No! No! Stop it-" I was hit in the head by the butt of a gun.

My babies chirped and chirped and gurgled in their throats as the ropes tightened. They were treated like captured wild cats, fiesty with their fangs and claws and jumping around, and trying to pull away from the enemy! Finally they were released, quickly sprinting towards me for comfort. I gathered them in my arms.

"Oh god,_ my babies, my poor babies_..." I whispered to all of them, comforting them and then darting my eyes back up to the humans," What are you going to do to us!?"

And just as soon as they came; they left. Truck, poles and wires and all. The engine pipe pumped black smoke and drove off.

This was it!

Escape!

"Babies! Run! **Run**! They're gone and they're not coming back! Don't look back! Just run and- Stay together!"

I pushed them forward, taking one last look at the vanishing truck.

"Go! Go! Stay together!"

They chirped, looking up at me, and then began to disappear into the thick boughs and large green bush vines of the jungle forest. I ran steadily behind them, counting each baby to make sure I had all of them; my goal was to keep everyone together. As I passed each bush and tree, large green leaves and more large leaves would slap and swipe across my face, going to the side rocks of a large cliff. My babies would run alonside my legs as if I was the compass and only I knew where we were going; but I had absolutely no idea! I was just going by gut instinct! I thought that maybe if we were somewhere with high altitude and there would be less predators (hopefully there were none out there) then I had the ability to keep us safe. All of us.

But it was no picnic. The mountain rock wall was further away than I expected, and soon I found myself running out of breathe. My knees throbbed with every step. I didn't want to have the feeling of having my chest being on fire (from running to much) so I began to slow down and pace myself. Being trapped in a cage for so long, I had to get myself in better shape again. But my babies were happy to stretch their legs and arms and to breathe actual fresh air. They seemed to be happy to be in an environment as they sniffed at every leaf they brushed past, as they allowed their feet and hands to walk in the dirt and flexed their muscles in appreciation of escape. But all of us were still scared.

"Stay together."

The tree boughs curled themselves around the trunks into tight Christmas bows, and on the boughs hung these big purple circles. They looked like flowers. But that didn't make sense. There was frost around the edges of the trunks that glimmered with the color purple (reflected off the purple flowers on the tree) which was beautiful, like jam on the brown surface of a piece of toast. Then- everything went south.

"Oh god! No... No! No!"

Frost?

"Shit!"

I looked down at my babies, who all gave me curious stares. Damn! It can NOT be close to winter! Being lost in a jungle and with newborn babies and I'm a mother who can not provide food or water or even shelter! My lips shivered from anxiety. Just to make myself a bit better and more wholesome, I picked up one of my babies and began to walk again. My baby appreciated my warm shoulder. Right about now we all needed a warm shoulder to cry on. What we needed second was a shelter to hide in.

We walked past the giant, giant, giant trees that looked like strands of spaghetti hair wrapped around a sack of potatoes. It was a promised playground for my kiddies. My babies sniffed everything. At every large log. At every spider web. At every crack in rocks and large boulders. At every little puddle with tad poles in it. At every egg shell of birds on the ground. All of them would gather at trees and chirp up at the branches (spotting a racoon or squirrel) which jumped from branch to branch.

"Stay with me."

And then finally reach my decided destination, I regretted taking us here. How was I going to climb this without rope...or a trampoline? Or a rocket booster? It seemed physically impossible. The rock cliffs were steep and high, rising high like city walls with little streams of water running down. The ice must be melting from the mountains. My hand hovered above my eyebrows, shielding my eyes from the sunlight as I looked up and up and up, looking for a way to climb the cliffs. The sun heated the rocks like 'oven-hot' pans! My fingers would turn red as soon as I touched the surface.

"This is impossible..." I sighed.

Then...

Out of pure instinct- I slapped my arm. Fast.

My eyes blinked. Trying to figure out what just happened.

Then I looked at my hand. A dead squished mosquito.

"No! This can NOT get any worse! No! Damn it!" I cursed out loud as my hands clung to the back of my head in frustration whilst hanging my head back.

"Im sorry, my babies. Mama's just freaking out..."

My babies snorted (as if laughing at me) and began to walk on all fours and circled me, sweeping in between my legs with their noses touching my legs. But the mosquitos were murderers! My skin turned red with little yellow pimpes that tracked along my arms which just forced me to scratch. And scratch again. And scratch again.

"Ok. Ok. I need to see progress. I need to see progress now. Come on, let's go. Everyone stay together..."

As leader of this little pack, I began to walk alongside the cliff walls until I saw some sort of opening or low open mouthed cavern. The sun bit off a piece of the walls as I kept glancing up. There was no way up, but there was promising greens up on top. On top of the cliffs were trees and more trees with their large vines that hung limply down the edges. My babies began to follow me; each one wanting to be held.

"I can do this. I can do this."

My babies kept nudging for my attention on my legs and ankles, as if wanting my attention instead of being fixated on how we would reach the top. I stopped walking and spotted a large bundle of vines that hung down the edge, reaching from the top to the bottom. It looked like bundles of chains, hooked from one another, cascading heavily with the immense help of gravity. Wrapping around themselves in a tight 'ladder-like' opportunity.

"Finally!" I exclaimed in relief with a big smile," Finally we have a chance. Maybe there's something better than mosquitos down here. It looks sturdy enough."

They nudged me again.

"Stop, babies. Come on, we need to climb. Climb. Just take your time and go slow."

I began to step up on the vines, but looking back I saw my babies were hesitating. My babies were sniffing the cascading vines and looking somewhere else and then began to sniff again. They hopped on their hind legs from side to side; scared. What they were focused on mostly was me; as if they must- they needed- they had to be with me. I heavily sighed. Maybe they were scared of heights. This was their first time doing something abit demanding of their strength and stamina. And I was not about to abandon them. I was their mother; I need to support them. Stepping back onto the ground, I kneeled down and beckoned them to come to me. Each one did so with a heightened happiness. I kissed their faces lovingly as I hugged them all.

"You need to trust me, my babies... Trust your mama. It might look very high and very dangerous... but I won't let anything happen to you," I kissed them again and squeezed them in another hug," Trust your mama..."

My baby (I'm guessing was my first-born due to his 'older brother" characteristics) came walking up to my chest and nuzzled my neck, licking my nose and nuzzling my cheeks. I held him close and kissed him. His hands rested on my stomach and he chirped and chirped, almost telling me that he was still scared about falling. He had his fathers eyes. His deep yellow/golden orbs of amazing ferocity. And if there was one thing I knew... was that if he had his fathers genes, then he had nothing to fear (but fear itself). I kissed him again.

"This is our once chance, baby. We have to get out of here."

I kissed him again.

"Trust your mama, baby..."

I began to scale.

Coming to courage, my baby, my oldest boy, huffed and puffed his chest proudly and began to follow me onto the vines. His fear of heights disappeared as his thighs coiled and pounced, coiled and pounced, coiled and pounced higher and higher. Inspired by their big brothers bravery, my other babies (huffing and puffing their chests) soon joined in after us and began to pounce and jump higher and higher. They were ahead of me. All of them were like little mountain goats; trading their fears in for happiness. My babies began to play tag! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. They were playing tag.

"Be careful! Oh my god, don't push your sister!"

My lips pursed together in a tight line, my anxiety building up in my chest. My babies chased eachother up and down the vines, playing tag and bumping into eachother and chirping at eachother and going faster in speed. The vines were large and winding up and down in zig-zags like a highway and my babies were speeding race cars!

"Don't push! Take it slow!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw two of my babies sprint after eachother.

On the more less dangerous side of things, we were out of the cloud of flying mosquitos, and my skin wouldn't suffer any longer. I sighed and decided to rest on a shoulder of a vine, my legs and arms were sore. My knees popped as I crouched down to sit. My body had been working overtime today and all of my adrenaline was about to be spent. I pushed my hair back, squinting my eyes out to the landscape view I was granted from climbing so high. It would've been beautiful if I had known it was not dangerous for my babies. I gazed out onto our **obstacle course**. There were at least 6 places of different landscapes that I had to take notes of. There was the snowy mountains to the South, a long wide and sun-kissed desert to the South-East, the murky swamps to the East, the green marshes to the North-East, and a foggy forrest down below with the purple flowers on the branches. So... I guess we were in more danger than I realized.

The sun was setting, so we had to move fast before it would get dark and we would all be vulnerable to the darkness and other larger predators. Also my babies couldn't withstand the cold! I gasped! We didn't have those orange lamp lights to keep them warm anymore, but if they were playing and having a good time on the edge of certain death... then they must be doing ok. I lost a few of my babies before and I will NOT let that happen again! Over my dead body.

"I am going to be strong for all of us..." I whispered, as I continued to climb.

But then- I had found my prize!

A cave with a rectangular mouth protruding inwards in the cliff. But it wasn't on top of the cliff, it was actually **in** the cliff. And what was more rewarding was that the vines seemed to create a nest within the cave. The vines swirled into a tight circle in the middle, as if it was suppose to be a nest for a huge eagle! But it was ours (for the time being) and it was ours to sleep in. There were a few spots that needed cleaning, but I could take care of it. My babies noticed this discovery too and began to chirp and sniff. Apparantely there was no living residents here. It was entirely ours.

"In here. Here! Everyone get in here, now before I lose it!" I shouted and ushered everyone in," Ok is everyone here? Ok, let's do a head-count just to make sure!"

My babies chirped and settled in.

"One, two... three, four..." I pointed my finger at each one," five, six, seven... eight, nine... and ten! Great! Ugh, we made it! We finally made it! I am so proud of all of you, my babies...!"

My baby girl trotted to me," You were all so strong! Mama is so proud!"

I kissed her. She licked my chin as her brothers and sisters joined us, tightening our circle and soon began to sleep. Like always, they looked like kittens, enjoying eachother's body warmth and snuggling together. But the only way that they could sleep entirely if I was sleeping in the middle. But before I could join them, I gave one last look down the vine and saw nothing threatening. I looked up, and saw nothing threatening.

Night time is what scared me the most. You never knew what was out there. After doing this twice, I joined my babies and slept.

But I hardly slept because the noises of wild jungle life at night was quite...terrifying.

There were noises I never heard of. Not even on National Geographic shows. There were croaks, squeals, chirps, grumbles, groans, squawks, roars, bubbling, and hissing noises of victims and predators doing the dance of the circle of life. Down below our cave, there glowed yellow eyes with thin irises and with white teeth in the dark. Something moved through the trees and the sand, catching victims like the beak of a hummingbird into a flower and draining them. Spider webs grew larger that night, catching more mosquitos and birds into its sticky trap. The puddles of water bubbled and swallowed small mammals that walked into its mouth; it was quick sand. Crocodiles found their mates that night and performed the Roll of Death with storks and large bulls.

Soon the sun came full cirlce the next morning and I was the first to rise from our nest and climb up the vines. I had reached the top of the cliffs (at last) and then took in a very horrifying sight.

We were...

We were not free after all...

My babies were still captives

I was a captive

And I kicked myself! I knew the humans wouldn't let us go so easily! We were put into an experiment. Survival of the Fittess. In this 'obstacle course' place!

On top of the cliffs I had the full scene.

Tall metal walls, surrounding the mountains and marshes and rainforest. The metal walls went for miles and miles in a big circle.

We were just... in a bigger cage.

As my tears fell I whispered," Where are you Scar?"


	20. Wate and Fire

Chapter 20:

What was this, '_The Hunger Games_'? There is no way that the humans can keep us inside this place forever. And how did they manage to find a place like this for us? I sighed, cuddling next to my babies as they slept. Among the rainforests and marshes and creeks and snowy mountains, I could hear the chorus of noises in the cathedral of trees and boughs of those purple flowers whenever the sun set behind the landscape and we'd all try to sleep. But somewhere in the darkness, I can feel that something was watching us. The noises seemed to come from crocodiles and cats, but it didn't seem…from this world. But at last, I turned to the sunrise and the sun rays peeled up over the trees which encouraged me to scratch out another line on the rock wall. There were four straight lines on the wall and I crossed them all out with another white line. Making it a total of 5 scratches, stepping back to see my collage of Numbered Days, I counted 15. It's been a total of 15 days since we've all been here. It reminded me of those people in prison cells that count their days in unhappiness that looked like chicken scratch.

When the sun touched the top of the trees, the noises began to die down, soon dissolving into silence.

"Creepy…." I whispered.

I clapped my hands," Babies! Breakfast!"

What I realized at this point is that we had to try very hard to survive. The noises were the least of my worries but then during the daytime these creatures would come out and hunt. My babies could sense that these creatures were bigger and much more deadly than their own abilities and they would stay in the nest until they knew that it was safe.

"Come on!" I urged.

My children had grown in great size.

They were like infants that were growing outside of the womb. All of us would climb down from our haven and head towards the trees. When we approached, my babies ran up the tree trunks and grabbed the lowest hanging fruit and began to suckle. At first when I saw the purple colors on the trees, I thought that they were flowers—instead they were fruit.

Purple fruit which enriched strength and protein for all of us and I had never seen those oval shaped things before but they were edible. I thought that we would starve, but I was wrong. I sat down with my children and enjoyed breakfast.

Another day goes by and no word or sign of my mate… my Scar.

I worried on some days that he would never find us or that we would never find him. It was the Cabin Fever setting in on me and I couldn't take the mind fucking anymore. It seemed all too painful to think about in the first place. Another side of me knew that Scar was too strong and too brave to have anything happen to us.

Biting into my breakfast, I remember back when we were in my house and my mom had abandoned me. I had to barricade myself from the world because I was just a child. Then… everything changed when Scar fell through my roof and captured my heart. He was there to protect me.

Wiping my mouth, I'd remember when I began to develop feelings for him. Perhaps it all started when I knew that I was sleeping in my bed safely with him downstairs watching movies on the television and I knew that I wouldn't have to watch my doorknob all night for robbers. And perhaps my best memory was when I wouldn't allow my dad to harm him and I allowed Scar to be my first, and that night he impregnated me.

As I see our children now, it makes me think that it was so worth it. They were worth it.

Scar's POV

"Sonya!"

Finally escaping from their Fiber Glass cage, the great green alien began to search for his mate. He peered up to the giant dome roof of this Research Facility and began to calculate his great escape. He was inside of a large glass dome that blinked with moving lights and elevators and tractors and machines and surveillance cameras and security guards. The whole entire dome blinked with big red lights and honked with the alarms on each side of the walls. He snorted. Men in black suits and glass helmets came running in with their firearm held under their arms with extras behind their backs and grenade clinging to their waist belts.

"Sonya!"

Where was she? Was she here? Is she and the pups still here? Are they safe? Did anything happen to them? Is she still pregnant? Did she give birth to them? Are the pups beings treated properly as they should be? He was weaponless, but using speed and his arm strength wouldn't be a problem. Scar ran in the other direction with the tails of chains dangling from his wrists and ankles and sped towards the elevator. He slipped in between the doors and PUNCHED the button panel—sending the elevator shooting straight up! The processor of the elevator awakened and soon forced itself and its program to hesitate—slow down—and come to a slow stop.

BEEP BEEP

Hissss

Pooofff

It automatically stopped itself, awakened its alarm, and stopped on the top floor. Scar forcefully peeled back the doors with his iron grip and squeezed out.

A security guard in the Main Surveillance Room dropped his coffee and leaned into the computer screen to see the alien's large form running down the hallways, busting through the doors, and into a room where he began to claw at the wall. He clicked in his ear piece and turned on his microphone.

He stuttered," He's going into the vent!"

_Pffft!_ "Cut off the central power to the 4th floor and Section D of the building!"

"But sir if I—"

_Pffft!_ "JUST DO IT!"

The security guard pushed his legs and sailed across the room on his chair and lifted a glass lid that protected a large red button. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead—he hesitated—then slammed his hand on the button.

Without a second to lose—the entire room downloaded.

It was a blackout that everyone expected to happen.

Scar paused, smelled the air, and he could sense the pending danger to come! Planting his feet into the ground, he placed his fists together and hammered the wall with one large swing! The wall crumbled to the floor in pieces and revealed a square tunnel tube that went two directions. Up and down. He climbed in and began to scale the tube with his hands and worked his way up. He smelled the air and it was definitely the smell of dirt and water. This was the right direction to escape this place.

The security guard gasped as he watched the alien climb into the vent! He pressed his earpiece again.

"He's in!"

The main Warden of the Dome cursed between his teeth and barked orders to rally up the teams and meet at Section C on the 1st floor.

He growled," Get me the Captain!"

Scar pressed his ear against the tube and every little vibration and every little noise told him everything he needed to know. Like a submarine radar, he could distinguish where his enemies were. He licked his teeth. His arms began to pull themselves harder which propelled him up faster and faster. His nose frantically searched for any whiff or scent of his mate, Sonya. Her hair, her clothes, her breathe! Anything!

The Captain and the Warden were both in the Surveillance Room watching the computer screen. A red dot blinked within the maze of vents, sailing up and up and up, which indicated that their alien captive was very close to escaping!

"Flood it."

The Warden snatched up the phone and made a telephone call. He punched in the numbers and angrily gazed at the screen.

Scar paused and pointed his nose up in the air. His mandibles clicked and his teeth hissed as he smelled an enormous amount of water coming his way. The whole vent began to shake and rumble. It was a downwards tsunami! His pupils dilated as he hastily began to claw through the metal frantically as the rumbling increased dramatically! Soon the sound of rushing water became clear! He looked up—not yet! The metal began to dent and weaken. He looked up—not yet! Little bits and pieces of metal chipped off and fell and revealed the wall to the other side! He looked up—it's getting closer! Unable to bare a failure, he clenched his fist and punched through the wall! He pulled out chunks and began to squeeze his shoulder in. Little droplets touched his head. Looking up again—here it comes! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! Both shoulders were in but suddenly he was pushed down from the incredible weight of the water pounding on top of him! The great waterfall had an unbeatable grip on him. His fingers anchored themselves to the floor, sending fiery sparks!

No! It can't end like this! He's come so far!

He moaned, "Sonya."

Deviously searching for a rope- a wire- a lever- ANYTHING! He could push himself up! Remembering he had two chains on both his wrists, he began to whip it onto the nearest lamp! The chain lazily wrapped itself around the base of the cable hanging from the roof which soon choked to a tight hold. He pulled himself forward! He roared in his efforts! The chain was holding up its end of the bargain but the cable cord began to tear from the roof, slowly, slowly , slowly, it began to thin. Quickly he threw the other chain onto a pipe of a wash sink, grappling onto the weight. His biceps burned like hot brands as he began to pull himself harder! Pull again! His muscled popped in result.

Suddenly…

POP!

ZAP!

CLING!

The cable to the lamp broke. It came falling down in shards. The cable spitted electricity. The weight of the water increased. Pieces of the chain bounced around. Scar moaned again. With one strong pull—He roared and began to release himself from the shower of the waterfall and slide into the room where he fell. Exhausted, wet, and weak. The floor began to fill with water. Electricity plugs were flooded—they sparked—and the lights began to flash on and off like a nightclub.

The Captain and the Warden gritted their teeth together to see the alien survive their flood and finally took their guns up in arms and go after it themselves. The computer screen showed the alien get up; go through the door, slash 2 men in their guts, and towards the escalators. The picture buzzed black and white. Scar sprinted to the escalators and up towards the Loading Dock. The Loading Dock was the only place the Tram (the train) would load and unload prisoners, but it wasn't designed to load and unload escapees.

The Tram was there, but it was in Lockdown. The Warden had beaten Scar there and had taken the liberty in disabling the Entrance beam himself and shot the Driving Operator himself. Two birds with one stone. The Warden spit out his cigar and pointed his gun at the approaching alien who appeared from the darkness of the lower floors.

"Come on…" he whispered.

Scar growled and sprinted towards his challenge. He had no guns or mask, but he had his teeth and claws to dissect him. To attack this human, he jumped on large boxes of cargo, on top of tanks, and DASHED off the wall side and on top of the human with his fist in the air. It all happened so fast! (Scar was on top of him!) The Warden jumped to the side, (Scar smashed the floor with his fist creating a crater) he tucked and rolled, (Scar kneeled up and released a roar) and pulled his gun out! Scar dashed—snatched up his gun—broke it in half! The Warden slipped a knife from his ankle and sliced Scar across the chest. Green neon blood flew. Scar punched his shoulder. The Warden went flying. Dropped his knife. Scar trekked up to his body and grabbed his collar. The human lifted his head and held a Flame Thrower in his hands.

_FEEEWWWWWW_!

Scar dropped him. The fire licked at his body. Scar picked up a gas tank and threw it at him. The Warden was pushed to the wall. The Flame Thrower dropped, rolled in a circle, and aimed at the gas tank. The gas tank began to heat up—it cracked—and-

BOOOOOM!

The Warden was thrown back! The fire erupted like a volcano and the sonic boom busted through the windows of the tram and shattering light bulbs and rattling video cameras. His hearing went into a ringing silence and his ears began to ooze blood as his vision began to water. Everything became blurry. The Warden was burned, he began to limp, his left leg was broken, and his head began to pound like a jack hammer. He pinched his nose and wiped the corner of his eyes.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

The heat began to simmer and the simmer began to form large shadows. He fell down onto his back, staring into the fiery abyss for his enemy. The heat hit him like bricks and burning to death was not a part of his Bucket List. Suddenly, from the eye of the fire, another shadow rose, it rose and rose higher and bigger. It was him, the enemy. The Warden used his good shoulder to move away. The great shadow had golden orbs and its angry victorious roar caused the Warden to flinch in fear.

The Captain and the security guard watched the fuzzy computer screen as the Warden's head was ripped off and his spine was pulled from his body as his blood spilled like a fountain across the concrete and the fire. The alien walked through the flames and into the tunnel of the Tram and began to sprint towards his destination in the darkness. The computer screen froze- began to fuzz with colors—and died.

The Captain ripped the microphone off the security guard, "Get me the hosts! Get me them NOW!"

He slammed the microphone piece down. Stomped over to the guard and pushed him to the controls.

"Give me eyes. Show me where he is."

The guard fumbled but then typed onto his computer. Another screen awakened. It downloaded. Soon it was pending. The Captain paced back and forth. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Come on! Come on! We don't have tomorrow!" he slammed his fist on the keyboard.

The guard stuttered, "He's a mile into the tunnel."

The computer screen flickered. There he was. The Captain could see the alien sprinting down the tunnel on the tracks. The tunnel was at least 10 miles away from the Main Entrance to the surface. The whole entire Dome was at least 5 miles beneath the surface of the earth, so it would be a little difficult for the alien to escape from this place.

"If we can't stop him…" The Captain grinned, "Maybe…._they_….can."

The guard glanced at him and back to the screen. The Captain folded his arms together.

The microphone piece buzzed, "The hosts are active and in pursuit."

The Captain replied, "When's the last time you fed 'em?"

A pause followed.

"3 weeks ago, sir."

The Captain chuckled, "They're hungry…"

The man relaxed and shook his head as he looked at the screen.

"This one's going nowhere…"

Scar raced down the tunnel, heaving in and out with every long breathe as the scent of air began to get stronger and the atmosphere began to grow warmer and warmer. (Sonya.) She was on his mind at every moment. The distance away from her was sheer torture! Scar shivered coldly from the thought of her death along with his 15 pups.

He vowed to himself that he would never let anything happen to her or to their offspring. She must be alive. She must be! The whole purpose of his mission on planet earth was to find a mate and sire offspring and go back home to his planet and live the rest of his life. But how could he live his life knowing that he had failed his mate and his offspring, his pups.

But he's not giving up after coming so far from this hell. He needed her. (Sonya.) He moaned again, begging to see her again.

The gravel crunched beneath his every step. The flashing lights of the System Alarm continued to run up and down the tunnel like a strobe light.

_SCCRREEE!_

The warrior stopped in his tracks. He heard something. Damn, if only he had his mask then he could see more clearly in the darkness. He circled around, looking upon the beams and upon the concrete roof.

He gazed ahead into the flashing darkness of the tunnel.

No…

Scar was in danger! How did the humans - How are they—

This is impossible!

Scar released a full-throated roar as he clashed face to face with his true enemy! The alien: Xenomorph. The head of the enemy slowly glanced up, hissing, acid drool coming from between its teeth as it spotted Scar growling from his position. From the corners of the darkness another Xenomorph appeared as another appeared behind it, and then another appeared behind its sibling. Their black tails whipped back and forth building up their hostility to their natural foe. Scar could have a chance if he had his gun and his mask and his strength wasn't enough to kill all of them. From the flashing orbs of the tunnel there was a total of 7 Xenomorphs. The Queen had to be stationed somewhere close to control her minions so that she had the advantage to protect her eggs. That's assuming if she did lay eggs. From the video camera feed the Captain and the guard watched patiently and intently as the foes battled. One bigger Xenomorph was hammered brutally into the wall.

The Captain sighed, "I don't think it'll be a problem anymore."

"You think?"

The computer video camera zoomed in on their bodies. They were like characters in a video game, impossibly fast and strong. The Captain flipped on a switch and the Sound Amps were loud and clear. It was like listening to a catfight, except these weren't cats… these were broad, deadly lions. The Captain smirked as he watched the predator thrown into the gravel as two aliens threw themselves at him.

"Of course," he sat in his chair with both hands behind his head.


End file.
